


Из осколков мира

by Keishiko, Set



Series: Из осколков мира [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё началось в Германии, когда младший лейтенант Алексей Зельченко притащил в казарму мальчишку, умеющего управлять ветром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Пре-канон, нецензурная лексика 
> 
> **Иллюстрация:** [Rouge Et Noir](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205408454.htm?oam#more10)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

_Германия, Советская зона оккупации_

Младший лейтенант Алексей Зельченко был зол как чёрт и больше всего на свете желал набить кому-нибудь морду. Даже знал точно, кому. Когда бойцы вверенного ему взвода тайком квасили местный шнапс и являлись на построение, дыша перегаром — это он мог понять. Когда кто-то из них внезапно обзаводился синяком под глазом или разбитым носом, оправдываясь тем, что «шёл в темноте, споткнулся, упал на камень» — это он мог понять. Сам иногда бывал таким камнем, чего уж там. И даже то, что рядовой Воробьёв нашёл в городе, где располагалась их часть, бабу, которая запала на это лопоухое недоразумение, он тоже мог понять и даже делать вид, что ни о чём не догадывается, проявляя тем самым мужскую солидарность, хоть и в нарушение воинской дисциплины. Но вот то, что Воробьёв так увлёкся этой бабой, что проторчал у неё всю ночь и не явился в казарму, не лезло ни в какие ворота. Лейтенант вполне ожидаемо получил по шее от командира роты и теперь прочесывал Леопольдштрассе, где, по словам товарищей Воробьёва, жила его зазноба. Точного адреса никто не знал, и Алексею приходилось стучаться во все дома подряд и расспрашивать хозяев, не замечали ли они советского солдата, захаживающего в гости к какой-нибудь одинокой фройляйн? Сперва он просто спрашивал про одинокую фройляйн, но быстро заметил, что его, кажется, не совсем правильно понимают.  
Поэтому барабаня в дверь очередного дома, он был уже порядком на взводе, и рядовому Воробьёву, обнаружься он на пороге, не поздоровилось бы. Увы, дверь открыл невысокий сгорбленный немец, уставившийся на Алексея снизу вверх с каким-то подозрительно радостным ожиданием.  
Не успел Алексей в очередной раз скороговоркой выдать заученную фразу про солдата и фройляйн, как немец закивал и замахал руками.  
— Сюда, сюда, — по-русски зачастил он, указывая на дверь. — Фройляйн здесь!  
— А солдат? — уточнил Алексей. Он говорил по-немецки, но его собеседник не обращал на это внимания, продолжая разговаривать на ломаном русском.  
— Солдат сюда, да. Идти скоро.  
Так и не поняв, то ли Воробьёв должен был скоро прийти, то ли немец имел в виду скорость, с которой тот прибежал к любовнице, Алексей последовал за шустрым немцем в дом. На лестнице было темно, под ногами похрустывал не то песок, не то грязь. Скорее, последнее — в коридоре второго этажа, где стало посветлее, Алексей увидел трещины на потолке. Коридор был короткий, двери в комнаты закрыты, и только из кухни, расположенной в самом конце, пробивался свет. Если бы не яркое майское солнце, здесь был бы тот же сумрак, что и на лестнице. Вдоль стен громоздились картонные коробки, перевязанные верёвками, ящики, какие-то тюки, узлы из простыней. Как будто хозяева собрались уезжать и уже упаковали вещи. На одном из тюков лежала свёрнутая шуба, облезлая и попорченная молью. Запах пыли и старых вещей вызывал желание ни к чему не прикасаться, и даже от стен хотелось держаться подальше.  
Возможно, это барахло действительно принадлежало хозяину квартиры. А возможно, истинные хозяева и представления не имели о судьбе своего имущества. Алексею было всё равно. Пусть с этим разбираются другие.  
— Сюда, сюда, — немец суетливо загремел ключами, открывая одну из дверей.  
Алексей на всякий случай положил руку на кобуру и кивком приказал хозяину зайти в комнату первому. Тот подчинился, и тогда Алексей сам заглянул внутрь.  
В нос ему сразу ударил запах духов, несвежего белья и пота. На широкой кровати сидели две девушки, почти голые, если не считать чёрных чулок на поясе, да ещё на одной был бюстгальтер со сползшей бретелькой. Она рассеянно глянула на вошедших мужчин, не прекращая расчёсывать длинные вьющиеся волосы. Другая сосредоточенно чистила ногти, под глазом у неё виднелся тщательно напудренный синяк.  
— Роза! — возмущённо крикнул немец; девица в бюстгальтере неторопливо привстала на колени и уставилась на Алексея ничего не выражающим, равнодушным взглядом. — Две банки консервы. За час. За обе — три банки.  
Твою мать. Вот тебе и фройляйн. Предприимчивый немец затащил его в бордель. Алексей скривился от отвращения, представив, сколько солдат эти девицы уже успели обслужить.  
— Чистые, — словно угадав его мысли, сообщил немец. — Обе чистые!  
Ага, поверь такому на слово, а потом лечись от гонореи и ещё хрен знает чего. Нашёл дурака.  
— Две банки за обе, — торговался немец, поняв, что клиент вот-вот сорвётся. — Или сигареты. Сигареты есть?  
— Да не нужны мне твои бабы, — огрызнулся Алексей. Очень хотелось сунуть фрицу в морду за такое надувательство и за то, что теперь придётся снова шерстить дома в поисках Воробьева. Если выяснится, что добрые друзья перепутали улицу, случайно или нарочно, он устроит им весёлую жизнь...  
Немец хитро улыбнулся и снова закивал.  
— Не нужны, я понял. Идти сюда, — он буквально вытолкнул Алексея из комнаты, запер её на ключ и подскочил к другой двери. — Сюда.  
Алексей, в принципе, догадывался, что пропавшего солдата в комнате не окажется, а будет там, скорее всего, ещё какая-нибудь потасканная девица, которую немец постарается продать ему за натуральную валюту. Но всё равно зачем-то заглянул.  
— Янош!  
Скомканное бельё на кровати зашевелилось, поднимаясь, мелькнули спутанные чёрные волосы...  
«Сука, — отстранённо думал Алексей, всаживая кулак в солнечное сплетение немцу, — если бы эти бляди меня не видели, насколько было бы проще!» Немец засипел, сгибаясь, и Алексей без колебаний перехватил его за голову и крутанул, ломая шею.  
Он был убеждён, что некоторые поступки непростительны. Вспороть живот беременной женщине, повесить старуху, изнасиловать ребёнка... Тех, кто совершал подобное, надо было уничтожать, потому что ни один человек, имеющий хоть какие-то зачатки совести, так не поступил бы, а значит, тут и разговаривать не о чем. Животные уничтожают больных сородичей, чтобы сохранить стаю. Вот и людям не мешало бы. Содержание борделя, конечно, не было преступлением, каждый выживает, как может, и на женщин, продающих себя ради куска хлеба, он уже успел насмотреться... но одно дело — взрослые девки, и другое — ребёнок.  
Дети, в понимании Алексея, были безусловной ценностью. И вот этот, не то мальчик, не то девочка (судя по имени — наверное, мальчик), который сидел на разворошенной постели и не мигая смотрел куда-то мимо Алексея — тоже.  
Нет, не куда-то. Он таращился на труп немца, осевшего на пол бесформенным тюком, словно один из тех, что стояли в коридоре. Пихнув его ногой, Алексей перешагнул через тело и подошел к кровати.  
— Не бойся, — сказал он по-немецки.  
Те же немигающие глаза уставились на него. На худом лице они казались огромными; такие лица — с выпирающими костями скул, обтянутыми тонкой сухой кожей, за последние годы могли бы уже стать привычными, но почему-то каждый раз поражали своей отталкивающей неправильностью, как в первый. Губы мальчика были покрыты запекшейся коркой, на горле темнели синяки. Кажется, именно их Алексей и увидел за миг до того, как сломал немцу шею.  
Он растянул губы в улыбке, хотя знал, что улыбкой делу не поможешь — его рожей можно было пугать не только детей, но и взрослых. Один сержант из их роты до сих пор тайком крестился при виде младшего лейтенанта, хотя тот и рассказал, что обгорел, когда неумело запустил фаустпатрон и поджёг на себе одежду.  
На самом деле, никакого фаустпатрона не было. Таким уж Алексей уродился. И тёмно-красная кожа была не самой большой его проблемой, просто остальное удавалось прятать от чужих глаз.  
Мальчик смотрел на него молча. Не отвечал, но и кричать не пытался. Это хорошо. Если он не поднимет тревогу, Алексею хватит времени разобраться с телом немца.  
— Закрой глаза, — велел он мальчику и для убедительности поднёс ладонь к его лицу. — Закрой, понимаешь?  
Когда мальчик подчинился, Алексей нагнулся к телу немца и взял его за запястье.  
Разбомбленный дом он приметил ещё неделю назад — не намереваясь прятать трупы, конечно же, просто подумал тогда, что если надо будет прыгать куда-нибудь подальше от посторонних глаз, то лучше места не найти. Всё, что можно, из-под руин уже растащили, никому больше не придёт в голову сюда соваться. Тело он положил под стену с внутренней стороны и засыпал битым кирпичом. Если даже найдут, пусть думают, что немец сам забрался помародёрствовать, а стена взяла, да и рухнула. Бывает такое. Лишь бы на сломанную шею внимания не обратили.  
Когда он прыгнул обратно в комнату, мальчик так и сидел с закрытыми глазами и даже, кажется, не пошевелился.  
Можно было просто уйти. Пацан выбрался бы из дома, нашёл бы себе место... где-нибудь. Или, может быть, за ним присмотрели бы те девицы.  
Может быть.  
— Тебе есть куда пойти?  
Никакого ответа. Только глаза снова открылись и уставились на него. Затем, очень медленно, мальчик покачал головой.  
Да кто бы сомневался.  
Алексей протянул руку, и мальчик шарахнулся от него.  
— Я же сказал, не бойся, — досадливо повторил Алексей, раздумывая, во что бы его одеть. Белая рубашка, в которую тот завернулся, была настолько грязной, что к ней не хотелось даже прикасаться, но ничего другого в поле зрения не было, да и вряд ли мальчишка правильно поймёт попытку его раздеть. Пришлось пожертвовать гимнастёркой. Накидывая её на костлявые плечи ребёнка, Алексей старался двигаться медленно, чтобы не испугать его.  
— Я тебя сейчас подниму, — сказал он и повторил уже в который раз: — ты не бойся... и глаза закрой.  
Мальчик почти ничего не весил. И состоял, казалось, из одних костей. Местные жители давно уже не ели досыта, Алексей видел худых ребятишек и измождённых взрослых, но до этого Яноша им было далеко. Такие истощенные тела он в последний раз он видел... нет, стоп. Об этом лучше сейчас не думать.  
Прыгать прямо к казарме он не рискнул — всегда был риск нарваться на своих же бойцов, нашедших укромное место, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику. Поэтому метров триста ему всё-таки пришлось пройти. У ворот стояли комроты капитан Поляков и командир первого взвода Панин, курили и трепались о чём-то — именно трепались, издалека было видно, что разговор не о службе. Над службой так радостно не смеются.  
— Зельченко, где Воробьёв? — окликнул Алексея капитан.  
— Не могу знать, товарищ капитан, — буркнул тот. Прижавшийся к нему пацан оттягивал руки, а ещё от него неприятно пахло, и Алексей хотел поскорее сбагрить свою ношу полковому врачу. — Не нашёл я его. Вернётся — выебу.  
— Если не вернётся, тогда что?  
— Верну и выебу, — с капитаном Поляковым можно было не стесняться в выражениях, тот хоть и крайне редко разговаривал матом сам, но никогда не упрекал в этом других.  
Наконец капитан обратил внимание на закутанного в гимнастёрку мальчика.  
— А это ты где откопал?  
«В борделе», — вертелось на языке у Алексея, но были, в конце концов, границы, которые не стоило переходить.  
— В городе.  
— Почему не в госпиталь?  
— Там и без него народа хватает, вы же знаете. Да и не раненый он, просто истощён, — говорить об остальном при чужом человеке было как-то неудобно, да и слишком многое пришлось бы объяснять. — Пусть Семен глянет, ему всё равно делать нечего. Разрешите, товарищ капитан?  
Поляков задумчиво посмотрел на Алексея, затем на мальчика в его руках. Слегка нахмурился.  
— Разрешаю. Потом поговорим.

Семён Хвыля, полковой врач, только покачал головой и указал на застеленную поверх белья толстым шерстяным одеялом койку, куда Алексей и сгрузил наконец пацана. Возникла небольшая заминка — почувствовав, что его оставляют, тот с невесть откуда взявшейся силой ухватился за руку Алексея, и разжать тонкие пальцы оказалось не так-то просто.  
— Цыганёнок, что ли?  
— Хрен его знает, — Алексей вгляделся в лицо мальчика. Чернявый, глаза тёмные, но кожа светлая — хотя, может быть, это от недостатка солнца.  
— Как звать-то хоть, знаешь?  
— Янош.  
— Венгерское вроде имя.  
Алексей пожал плечами. Он вообще в этом не разбирался, венгры, румыны и прочие национальности Восточной Европы были для него на одно лицо.  
— Выйди-ка.  
— Слушай, такое дело... — Алексей заколебался. — Чтоб ты знал. Мне его вообще-то в борделе продать пытались. Как девку. Так что, ну, понимаешь...  
— Да понял я. Иди давай, не съем я твоего пацана. Или сам поспать решил? — усмехнулся врач, и Алексей поспешил убраться. Закрывая за собой дверь, он услышал, как Семён затянул:  
— Ой, то не вечер, то не вечер...  
Алексей зевнул и помотал головой, прогоняя сонливость. Пение Семёна укладывало в сон самых стойких не более чем за минуту. Для врача, не имевшего подчас никаких обезболивающих, кроме ста грамм спирта и крепкого слова, эта способность была бесценной.  
Поляков ждал на улице. Панина уже не было, и капитан курил, облокотившись на забор и стряхивая пепел себе под ноги. Когда Алексей подошёл, ему без слов протянули пачку папирос.  
— Угощайся.  
Он поблагодарил командира кивком, вытащил папиросу, испытав, как всегда, рефлекторное желание пригнуться и оглядеться. За курение дед драл его хворостиной вплоть до ухода в армию, невзирая на то, что внук давно вырос и был уже на голову выше.  
— Оставил пацана?  
— Так точно.  
— Хорошо. Терещенко приезжал.  
Алексей поперхнулся дымом.  
— Блядь.  
— Не блядь, а батальонный парторг. Опять спрашивал, почему у меня комвзвода заявку на вступление не подаёт.  
— Пока воевали, это никого не ебало, — пробормотал Алексей. — Вы б ему напомнили о моём происхождении. Он разве не в курсе? Сами же завернут.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Лёшка. Ты подашь заявление, тебя завернут, и всё будет путём. А так ему, вишь, обидно. Вроде как брезгуешь.  
— Время берегу. Лучше скажите, будут у меня из-за этого проблемы?  
— Не будет.  
— Ну и всё.  
— Будут из-за другого.  
Папироса замерла в воздухе.  
— Очень серьёзно?  
— Трудно сказать. Вроде да, а вроде... Не смертельно, вот что скажу. Обойдётся.  
— Тогда ничего.  
Если Поляков говорил, что обойдётся, значит, беспокоиться было не о чем. Предсказания капитана Полякова чаще всего были расплывчатыми и неопределёнными, но сбывались безошибочно.

Полгода назад, прибыв в полк и представившись командиру роты, Алексей был не на шутку озадачен, услышав от того:  
— Ну, показывай, что умеешь.  
Он хорошо стрелял, неплохо дрался холодным оружием и разбирался в связи. Но продемонстрировать это в палатке командира было затруднительно.  
— В бою увидите, товарищ капитан.  
— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся тот. — Не боишься, значит?  
— Немцев?  
— Того, что кто-нибудь увидит.  
Повисла пауза. Кажется, они имели в виду нечто разное, хотя то, о чём подумал Алексей, капитан иметь в виду никак не мог.  
— Я про то, как ты исчезаешь, — пояснил капитан, щелчком пальцев изображая, как, и у Алексея земля ушла из-под ног. — Ты же не такой дурак, чтобы у всех на глазах это проделывать?  
— Откуда вы... — пробормотал Алексей, и тут же понял, что палится. — То есть, о чём вы...  
Он все эти годы из кожи вон лез, чтобы ни одна живая душа... Заметили всё-таки, значит, и донесли. Кто? Как?  
Капитан снова усмехнулся и постучал пальцем по виску.  
— Видел.  
Кроме предсказывающего будущее капитана в роте был ещё один человек с необычными способностями — полковой врач Семён Хвыля, от пения которого люди погружались в глубокий сон. Капитан иногда в шутку называл Семёна сиреной, хотя, по мнению Алексея, шутка была не смешной. Сирена — она же будит, а не усыпляет...  
Семён воевал с сорок первого года, дважды попадал в плен и спасался благодаря тому, что перед казнью просил дозволения спеть свою любимую песню. Немцы соглашались. Они вообще, по утверждению Семёна, были сентиментальным народом.  
— Да перепились они, — докладывал потом Хвыля, сдавая повязанных фрицев командованию. — Взялись стрелять, а сами лыка не вяжут. Ну и развалились туточки все...  
Сам Алексей лишь однажды угодил в руки к немцам, и то сдуру — отправился в одиночку разведать, занят ли хутор, к которому подошла их рота, отвлёкся на красивый закат и получил прикладом по башке. Из сарая, где его заперли после допроса, прыгнул к своим, но те успели отойти на несколько километров, и Алексей едва не замёрз насмерть, пока брёл по лесу со связанными за спиной руками. Хорошо ещё, командир тогда был понимающий, не стал выматывать душу расспросами, точно ли сбежал сам, не выдал ли какой информации, не успели ли его завербовать. Поверил на слово. Алексей к тому времени слышал достаточно историй о подобных ситуациях, чтобы оценить, как ему повезло.  
Но здесь ему повезло ещё больше. Между ними троими сразу установились тесные, почти заговорщицкие отношения людей, хранящих общий секрет. Алексей знал, что он не один такой, дед рассказывал ему о девушке, умеющей менять цвет кожи на любой, какой захочется, хоть на красный, хоть на синий с пятнышками. Но до сих пор ни разу себе подобных не встречал. Сперва он отнёсся к новым знакомым подозрительно, но капитан эту подозрительность быстро развеял.  
— Мы, Алексей, должны держаться вместе, — сказал он в тот первый день. — И прикрывать друг друга. Иначе моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься в каком-нибудь закрытом НИИ, и будут на тебе опыты ставить, как на лабораторной крысе.  
— Путь попробуют, — проворчал Алексей.  
— И попробуют. Нет-нет, — спохватился капитан, — это не точно будет, это я так. Но ты поверь, если дашь повод — попробуют.  
Он не собирался давать повод. Он прекрасно знал, что если кто-нибудь узнает о его способностях, то проблем будет выше крыши. Но представлялись они скорее чем-то вроде пожизненного заключения, причём в прикованном виде. Чтобы не прыгнул куда не надо и не спёр что плохо лежит. Оказалось, что фантазия у него работала плохо.  
Иметь рядом того, кто о тебе знает, действительно было удобно. Особенно если этот кто-то — твой командир, для которого не приходилось больше придумывать объяснения, как тебе удалось проскочить мимо патруля и остаться незамеченным. Капитан, в свою очередь, не стеснялся использовать способности своего комвзвода на полную катушку, тем более когда дело касалось транспортировки раненых. Одно только условие поставил: чтобы те были без сознания и не могли потом рассказать, кто и как доставил их в санбат.  
Ну и в быту, конечно, стало свободнее. Больше всего Алексея обрадовала возможность мыться в походной бане, не ломая голову над тем, как бы извернуться и сделать это в одиночестве.  
— Э-э... — сказал капитан Поляков, когда Алексей впервые разделся при нём. — Э-это что за хрень?  
Выяснилось, что длинный хвост с пикой на конце в видениях капитана не фигурировал.  
В общем, Поляков был единственным человеком, которому Алексей мог рассказать всю историю, ничего не утаив. Он выслушал, не перебивая, и только потом укоризненно сказал:  
— Убивать-то зачем было?  
— Психанул, — покаялся Алексей. — Сам уже понял, что зря. Но я, товарищ капитан, вот о чём думаю — ладно он продавал, но ведь находился же кто-то... понимаете?  
— Ты же не хочешь сказать...  
— Да вы что, нет, конечно. Наши все по бабам, причём ещё и бесплатно норовят, как Воробьёв. Но где-то же ходит эта тварь. Вот я б её, товарищ капитан, точно придушил.  
Он резко замолчал, уловив движение за деревьями. Через забор кто-то лез. Вервольфов здесь не встречали, но на всякий случай Алексей достал пистолет и снял его с предохранителя, заметив, что Поляков сделал то же самое. Незваный гость спрыгнул на землю, пригнулся, озираясь, и тут только Алексей его узнал.  
— Ах ты ж сука пернатая, — выдохнул он. — Воробьёв! А ну, стоять!  
Поняв, что его обнаружили, невысокий щуплый солдатик вжал голову в плечи и попятился. Алексей двинулся было к нему, на ходу убирая пистолет, но Поляков остановил его.  
— Отставить самоуправство.  
— Товарищ капитан, разрешите, я с ним воспитательную беседу проведу!  
— Не разрешаю. Пусть с целой мордой под арестом сидит. Раньше воспитывать надо было.  
— Так раньше было не за что, — пробормотал Алексей и под укоризненным взглядом капитана тут же заткнулся.

Под вечер Алексей заглянул к Семёну узнать, как там мальчишка, — скорее из вежливости по отношению к товарищу, на которого он скинул найдёныша, — и с порога наткнулся на всё тот же немигающий взгляд, от которого становилось не по себе. Попытался было улыбнуться, но на улыбку тот не отреагировал, словно не заметил, хотя и глядел в упор.  
— И вот так весь день, — прокомментировал Семён, жующий бутерброд. Без вопросов достал вторую кружку, налил кипятку, поставил на выщербленный деревянный стол со следами от ножа. Алексей надеялся, что резали на этом столе только хлеб. — Тебе чай без сахара или хлеб без маргарина?  
— Вы, хохлы, хуже евреев, — буркнул Алексей, прекрасно зная, что и чай будет сладким, и маргарин найдётся.  
— А то! Где прошёл хохол, еврею делать нечего, — довольно подмигнул ему Семён, гордящийся свой прижимистостью, которая, впрочем, на деле была не такой сильной, как на словах.  
Алексей взял кружку, подул — пить кипяток он так и не научился.  
— Как он? — кивнул он на мальчишку, который всё это время продолжал следить за ним.  
— Сам видишь. Как проснулся, так на дверь и таращился. Тебя караулил. А жить будет, если ты об этом. Подкормить только надо. Насколько могу судить, в последнее время он ещё худо-бедно ел, но раньше, видно, голодал. Мне знаешь, что вспомнилось?  
— Да, мне тоже.  
Они оба умолкли, потому что эти воспоминания будить не хотелось. Их хотелось забыть, как страшный сон, и никогда в жизни к ним не возвращаться.  
— Пару дней пусть полежит, — разрешил Семён, — всё равно у нас тишь да гладь, я один тут кукую. Маринка в госпитале ночевать попросилась, капитан разрешил.  
— Ну и правильно. За нашими кобелями не уследишь, а там эти, монашки работают, я видел. Забавные такие, на пингвинов похожи. При них, небось, никто не полезет.  
Семён захохотал.  
— Ты где пингвинов-то видел?  
— В книге, — обиделся Алексей. Его что, совсем глухой деревней считают? — Понял, в общем. Спасибо.  
— Одёжку ему найди какую-нибудь. Или ребят попроси, они тут заходили уже, спрашивали, где ты его откопал. Я сказал, что не знаю, так что сам придумай. И посоветуйся с капитаном, куда его потом пристроить. Не на улицу же.  
— Завтра займусь.  
Чай наконец остыл так, что его можно было пить, не обжигаясь. Алексей неторопливо потягивал горячую жидкость, слушал ударившегося в воспоминания о мирном времени Хвылю и то и дело скашивал глаза на лежащего в койке мальчишку. Словно магнитом тянуло. Скашивал — и тут же отводил, встречаясь с ответным взглядом. Пристальным, напряжённым. И снова становилось не по себе. Он торопливо допил чай и встал.  
— Ты заходи ещё, — Хвыля тоже поднялся. — Малой-то тебя узнаёт. Может, хоть слово скажет.  
— Ладно, — на самом деле Алексей заходить не собирался — очень уж неуютно ему было под немигающим взглядом мальчишки. — Потом как-нибудь обязательно. Ну, бывай.  
Но прежде, чем он успел шагнуть через порог, пронёсшийся по комнате порыв ветра с громким стуком захлопнул дверь прямо у него перед носом.  
— Ничего себе у тебя тут... сквозняки, — ошарашенно произнёс Алексей.  
— Ага, — Семён переводил взгляд с двери на закрытое окно и обратно. — Сквозняки.

Капитан Поляков клялся, что ничего не знал.  
— Может, показалось?  
— Да мне чуть рожу не расшибло, — Алексей покачал рукой тяжёлую дверь. — Проснётся — скажем, чтоб повторил.  
Янош спал — заснул ещё раньше, чем Алексей сообразил, что произошло.  
— Оставь ты ребёнка в покое, пусть хоть сил сперва наберётся. Ему же трудно было.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Сам не видел, что ли — он сознание потерял сразу.  
— Так, — прервал их капитан, — проверить мы ещё успеем. Главное, чтобы он при ком другом не повторил, когда будет более-менее нормально себя чувствовать. Семён, присмотришь?  
— А чего сразу Семён? — возмутился Хвыля. — Пару дней у меня полежит, а потом пусть Лёшка забирает, это же он его притащил. У меня и без того дел полно.  
— А чего сразу Лёшка?!  
— Ну, решили, — хлопнул его по плечу Поляков. — Место у тебя найдётся, а ребятам скажешь, что пацан из наших, в Германию угнали. Будет как сын полка. Приказ понятен?  
— Так точно, товарищ капитан, — козырнул Алексей и тоскливо взглянул на навязанного ему мальчишку.  
Он считал детей несомненной ценностью, но вовсе не горел желанием повесить подобную ценность себе на шею.

Комната, в которой жил Алексей, была крохотной и, скорее всего, раньше использовалась как подсобное помещение, но зато он жил в ней один. Настоящая роскошь, которой он был обязан всё тому же Полякову, понимавшему сложности своего комвзвода — ни тебе раздеться при посторонних, ни хвост размять. Вторую койку ставить было некуда, и так-то места едва хватало, поэтому Яношу постелили на полу.  
Узнав, что у подобранного командиром ребёнка не то что ботинок — штанов не было, один из солдат, хозяйственный Киричев, достал в городе всё необходимое, обменяв на хлеб и тушёнку. Ещё и разборчивым оказался, нашёл одежду почти впору, только ботинки оказались великоваты.  
— Спать будешь здесь, — Алексей указал на матрас. — Вот тебе полотенце, зубная щётка... зубы-то хоть чистить умеешь? — и, дождавшись кивка, вздохнул. — Ты бы хоть «да» сказал, что ли.  
Мальчик смотрел на него настороженно, словно ожидая подвоха, и обеими руками прижимал к груди банку сгущёнки — подарок Семёна. Ведь не пожалел же, куркуль...  
— Ладно, чёрт с тобой. Обживайся тут. Только под ногами не путайся.

Вопреки опасениям Алексея, Янош оказался тихим и почти незаметным. Сам не лез, делал всё, что ему говорили. Ветер он больше не вызывал, сколько Алексей его ни уговаривал. Делал вид, что не понимает. А может, действительно не понимал.  
За Алексеем он бегал, как щенок, куда бы тот ни шёл. Заставить мальчика сидеть в комнате не удалось — Янош отчаянно боялся оставаться один. Истерик не закатывал, но когда Алексей, вернувшись, нашёл мальчишку забившимся в угол, в практически невменяемом состоянии, то плюнул и начал таскать его с собой, злорадно думая, что если капитан Поляков хоть слово скажет по этому поводу, он мигом предложит командиру взять найдёныша себе. Поляков же лишь хлопнул его по плечу и назвал молодцом. Из вредности, не иначе.  
Бойцы над командиром посмеивались, но по-доброму. Поначалу пытались было угостить «лёшкиного цыганёнка» сахаром или потрепать по голове, связист Славка Савичев даже конфет где-то раздобыл, но Янош шарахался от чужих, как чёрт от ладана, и постепенно его оставили в покое. От Алексея только не шарахался. Но тот и не нежничал особо с пацаном. Крутится рядом — и ладно.  
Вот и сейчас Янош сидел на развалинах попавшего под бомбёжку дома и копался в куче битого кирпича, пока Алексей с одним из солдат остановились покурить возле чудом уцелевшего яблоневого сада. Обстановка в городе в целом была спокойная; патрули, первое время гонявшие мародёров и разыскивающие укрывшихся среди мирных жителей фашистских солдат, теперь всего лишь присматривали за порядком.  
Подошедшему капитану оба солдата козырнули лениво, не выпуская из рук папиросы. Светило солнышко, отцветающие яблони наполняли воздух сладким ароматом, и если бы не разруха вокруг — отбомбились по району прилично — картина была бы почти идиллическая.  
— Здорово, бойцы, — капитан пошарил по карманам, досадливо поморщился. — Вот незадача, папиросы в казарме оставил.  
— Угощайтесь, товарищ капитан, — рядовой Коростылёв протянул ему свои.  
— Последнюю предлагаешь?  
— А я, если позволите, в казарму сбегаю.  
— Тогда другое дело. Спасибо, Витя. Всё спокойно?  
— Так точно, товарищ капитан.  
— Это хорошо, — Поляков с удовольствием затянулся, — Цветут-то как, а?  
— Дома сейчас, небось, тоже всё в цвету... — мечтательно протянул Коростылёв.  
— Что, домой хочется?  
— Да кому ж не хочется, товарищ капитан.  
— Вернёмся, Витя. Обязательно вернёмся. Раз уж до победы дожили, то осталось-то всего ничего, можно и подождать.  
Когда Коростылёв ушёл по направлению к казарме. Поляков взглянул на копающегося в кирпичах Яноша.  
— Кстати, о возвращении. Мальчишку-то с собой возьмёшь? Не оставлять же его тут.  
— Куда я его возьму, в спецпосёлок? — угрюмо спросил Алексей.  
— Да, это, конечно... Извини, не подумал, — капитан потёр подбородок. — А приезжайте ко мне в Москву? У тебя же среднее образование есть?  
— Десять классов. Ну и курсы ещё.  
— Вот и отлично. Поступишь в институт, парень ты способный. Вон как на немецком шпаришь, не хуже самих фрицев.  
— Я ещё и по-французски могу, — не удержался Алексей. Прихвастнул, конечно. По-французски он понимал неплохо, особенно написанное, а вот разговаривал с большим трудом, безбожно путаясь во временах и спряжениях. — Только кто ж меня отпустит?  
— Как это тебя могут не отпустить, скажи пожалуйста? Солдат, если я правильно помню, с учёта снимают. Паспорт-то тебе выдали. Значит, свободен ехать куда захочешь.  
— Как выдали, так и обратно отберут, — Алексей сорвал с ветки увядающий цветок и кинул под ноги. — Не буду я возвращаться.  
— Ты это брось, — строго сказал капитан, — ты за Родину воевал, медали имеешь. Тут уже другое отношение будет, надо думать.  
— Дед говорил, когда их везли на север, то обещали, что это на полгода. Завод построят и вернутся. А потом бац — останетесь здесь на всю жизнь. Сейчас тоже много чего пообещать могут, а потом скажут: всё, сиди, нагулялся.  
— Тебе-то это точно не грозит.  
— А раз не грозит, тем более — какой смысл возвращаться? Здесь лучше. Тепло, и люди живут — нам не снилось.  
— По Родине скучать не будешь?  
— В гробу я эту Родину...  
— Тихо ты! — Поляков отвесил ему подзатыльник. — Язык не распускай, тут тебе не окопы. Услышит кто-нибудь и доложит куда следует.  
— Ладно, ладно, понял. А Яноша вы заберите, товарищ капитан. Он к вам привык, а мне с ребёнком таскаться тяжело будет. Да и ему тоже.  
— Боюсь, Янош без тебя никуда не поедет. Так что подумай лучше про моё предложение.  
Они оглянулись на мальчика — тот усердно раскапывал что-то, скрытое кирпичами.  
— Я подумаю, — нехотя ответил Алексей. — Если только сразу в Москву позволят, а не так, чтобы сперва на Урал, а потом посмотрим.  
— Вот и договорились. А то выдумал — остаться. Как ты останешься, если ни дома, ни документов?  
— Придумаю что-нибудь.  
Яношу наконец удалось разворошить завал и добраться до того, что скрывалось под камнями, и он подбежал к Алексею, дёрнул его за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей находке — смятой, запорошенной рыжей пылью акварели с оторванным краем, изображавшей какие-то горы. Покрытые снегом вершины, похожие на гигантские гребни, возвышались над яркими цветущими лугами, а у их подножия искрилось на солнце синее озеро. Роспись художника напоминала примостившуюся у кромки воды птичку. Мирный, спокойный пейзаж. Может быть, хозяева дома, в котором он висел, даже ездили когда-то отдыхать в эти горы.  
— Красиво... — протянул Алексей, разглядывая картинку. Янош просиял, хотя сложно было сказать, понял ли он смысл слова или только уловил одобрительную интонацию — русские слова он запоминал с трудом. — Это что за горы, товарищ капитан? Здешние?  
— Альпы это, подписано же. Озеро Розе... что-то там, оборвано дальше.  
Алексей прищурился, пытаясь разобрать надпись.  
— Вот бы там тоже побывать, а? — картинка была хороша, глаз не оторвать. — Эй, Янош, нравится?  
Мальчик кивнул. Алексей протянул ему акварель, и тот сунул её за пазуху.  
— Ты только снова не начинай, слышишь? Пообещал ведь, — напомнил Поляков.  
— Да я так... Помечтать нельзя? — Алексей рассеянно положил ладонь Яношу на плечо. — Вот было бы здорово, если бы я куда угодно мог прыгать. Захотел — в горы, захотел — к морю.  
— На Луну ещё, скажи.  
Алексей засмеялся.  
— А что? И на Луну.  
Подбежал Коростылёв, протянул капитану пачку папирос. Тот поблагодарил кивком, сунул пачку в нагрудный карман.  
— Ну, бывайте, хлопцы. Несите службу дальше.  
Растрепал волосы Яношу — тот привычно уклонился — и ушёл. Коростылёв достал из кармана сухарь и с аппетитом прикусил.  
— Идём, что ли?  
— Ага, — Алексей двинулся вперёд по улице, так и не сняв руки с плеча Яноша. Да тот и не протестовал, шагал рядом, как приклеенный, то и дело задевая Алексея острым локтем. И это почему-то не раздражало.

За несколько недель Янош так прижился в казарме, как будто был здесь всегда. Солдаты к нему тоже привыкли, и Алексей, в общем, особо за мальчишкой не следил. Поляков, правда, говорил пару раз, что лучше бы Яношу не особо мелькать перед глазами начальства, особенно такого, которому только повод дай прикопаться, но Алексей пропускал эти предупреждения мимо ушей, считая их обычной мнительностью. Поэтому когда в расположение роты приехал майор Золотухин, начальник штаба, Алексею и в голову не пришло, что у него могут быть проблемы. Он сказал Яношу, чтобы тот погулял где-нибудь, пока майор не уедет, но мальчишка уловил небрежность в его голосе и к просьбе отнёсся точно так же, как Алексей к советам Полякова.  
И, конечно же, попался на глаза майору в тот момент, когда тот уже покидал казарму и направлялся к своему автомобилю. Рядом с ним шёл капитан Поляков, которого майор уже успел прилюдно отчитать за низкую дисциплину в роте, и попадавшиеся им на пути солдаты старались слиться с пейзажем, чтобы не привлекать внимание ни того, ни другого.  
А Янош, ни о чём не подозревая, как раз зашёл в ворота, уверенно, как к себе домой, и сразу же привлёк к себе внимание Золотухина.  
— Это что ещё за фокусы? — сердито сказал майор, — почему посторонние на территории части?  
— Сирота это, товарищ майор, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Поляков. — Цыганёнок. Спасён советскими солдатами из фашистского плена.  
— Убрать.  
— Куда, на улицу? — не выдержал Алексей.  
Майор резко развернулся.  
— Кто сказал?! — требовательно спросил он. Такие нехорошие нотки сквозили в этом вопросе, что Алексей с трудом удержался, чтобы не поёжиться.  
Из-за плеча майора Поляков показал ему кулак.  
— Командир второго стрелкового взвода младший лейтенант Зельченко.  
— Трое суток ареста.  
— Слушаюсь, товарищ майор.  
— Распустили солдат! Что за бардак у вас творится?  
— Виноват, товарищ майор, — Поляков выпрямился так, что казалось, ещё немного — и спина переломится. Это был плохой знак.  
Когда автомобиль майора скрылся из вида, Алексей повернулся к командиру.  
— Товарищ капитан...  
В следующий миг его голова дёрнулась от хлёсткого удара.  
— Сколько тебе твердить, — прошипел капитан, сжав в кулаке его воротник, — не можешь придержать язык — откуси его к чёртовой матери! Ты не в том положении, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание всяких мудаков, особенно таких!  
— Товарищ капитан... — Алексей не ожидал такой вспышки ярости, и теперь ему было стыдно за собственную несдержанность и за то, что недовольство майора он навлёк не только на себя, но и на командира роты, потому что так вспылить капитан мог только из-за одного — увидел проблемы, к которым привела необдуманная выходка подчинённого. Он знал за собой эту черту — говорить первое, что на ум придёт, забыв про чины и звания, а потом только спохватываться. Но во время войны ему редко приходилось видеть начальство выше полковника, тем более — разговаривать с ними. Да и проще тогда было, про будущее не думалось, любой день мог оказаться последним. А теперь вдруг оказалось, что жизнь продолжается, и есть очень много людей, которые могут её испортить.  
— Ты, похоже, привык, что из-под любого ареста удрать сможешь, и никто об этом не узнает? Так вот, я узнаю. Эти трое суток отсидишь от и до, ясно?  
— Слушаюсь, товарищ капитан.  
Трое суток он честно отсидел под арестом, никуда не прыгая даже на пять минут. Понимал — виноват. Хотя порой было скучно до воя, особенно к концу второго дня. Первый он старательно проспал. Он бы с гораздо большим удовольствием поработал где-нибудь на стройке или разбирая завалы, как часто делали проштрафившиеся, но капитан Поляков, видимо, тоже прекрасно это знал и посадил его под замок, чтобы арест мёдом не казался.  
— Осознал, раскаялся, больше не буду, — бодро отрапортовал он Полякову, пришедшему выпустить арестанта.  
Тот лишь вздохнул.  
— Если бы тебя можно было исправить арестом, давно бы уже под замок посадил. Да только время потерял бы.  
— Честное слово, товарищ капитан, обещаю работать над собой, — Алексей с удовольствием сощурился на солнце. — А насчёт майора вы не переживайте. Сорвался человек, настроение плохое было, так забыл уже небось.  
Он хотел было спросить, видел ли капитан что-то, связанное с майором, в будущем, но не успел. Из казармы вылетел Янош, с разбега обхватил Алексея обеими руками, уткнулся лицом в гимнастёрку и застыл.  
— Эй, привет. Скучал? — Алексей слегка прижал его к себе, ощутив под ладонью торчащие лопатки — всё ещё худой, откармливать и откармливать. — Ну, хорош. Меня же всего три дня не было.  
Янош прерывисто вздохнул, и Алексею показалось, что он даже сквозь гимнастёрку ощущает тепло его дыхания. Странное чувство. Его никто никогда так не ждал. Ладно бы братишка или племянник какой, а тут чужой пацан, и сделал-то Алексей для него всего ничего. Подумаешь, в часть притащил, на его месте любой бы так поступил. Совершенно не из-за чего мальчишке так за него цепляться...  
Но почему-то было приятно. Словно получил незаслуженный подарок. Алексей подождал ещё немного, а затем всё же отцепил мальчика от себя и взял за руку.  
— Пошли домой. Посмотрим, как ты без меня справлялся.  
Янош бежал рядом, крепко сжимая руку Алексея, словно боясь, что тот исчезнет. И почти улыбался.

Подумав как следует, Алексей решил, что насчёт способностей Яноша надо всё-таки выяснить. Иначе вообще непонятно, зачем они мальчишку так опекают. Не то чтобы он собирался выставить того на улицу, если вдруг окажется, что Янош не умеет управлять ветром, просто... ему же самому полезно будет.  
Безлюдное место было найти легко, западный район города всё ещё лежал в руинах, восстанавливать которые в ближайшее время не было никакой возможности. Союзники отбомбились на славу. По мнению Алексея, лучше всего было бы пригнать сюда бульдозеры и сравнять это место с землёй.  
— Давай, попробуй, — уговаривал он Яноша, — как ты тогда сделал, а?  
Янош недоверчиво смотрел на него и даже пальцем не шевелил. Словно ожидал чего-то. Алексею не потребовалось много времени, чтобы сообразить, в чём дело.  
— Да, я тебе говорил, чтобы ты так не делал. Но это только чтобы посторонние не видели. А я-то уже видел. И вообще... смотри, я тоже кое-что умею.  
Прыгнул он недалеко — метров на пять. Но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы глаза Яноша загорелись от восторга. Он тут же подбежал к Алексею и схватил того за руку.  
— Закрой глаза, — велел Алексей, но Янош только помотал головой. — Хорошо, только не жалуйся, если стошнит.  
Потребовалось не меньше пяти прыжков, чтобы Янош наконец согласился продемонстрировать в ответ свои умения. Лёгкий ветерок подхватил горсть пыли, поднял в воздух и почти сразу же уронил.  
И это было всё. Сколько ни бился Алексей, поднять ветер такой же сильный, как в первый раз, у Яноша не получалось. Возможно, прав был капитан, предположивший, что это была больше случайность, чем осознанное действие.  
— Ладно, — сказал Алексей, скрывая досаду, — не всё сразу. Будем тренироваться.  
Янош потупился, понимая, что разочаровал его. Затем вдруг, словно его осенило, вытащил из-за пазухи картинку и протянул Алексею, вопросительно глядя на него.  
— Хочешь туда прыгнуть? Нет, брат, извини — я могу только туда, где уже был, — помимо воли Алексей рассмеялся. — Вот это ты меня уел. Что ж, всё так и есть — у каждого свои пределы.

Капитан Поляков, узнав про их тренировки, ругать не стал, но предупредил:  
— Смотри, чтоб не увидел никто. Потом не отбрешешься.  
— Да что я, товарищ капитан, совсем дурной? — обиделся Алексей. — Сам знаю прекрасно. Там наши почти не ходят, а если немцы засекут... ну, с ними проще разобраться.  
— Убить, ты хочешь сказать.  
— Как получится.  
Капитан неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Как ты, однако, легко об этом говоришь.  
— Опять вы за своё, — досадливо протянул Алексей, — ещё скажите, что убивать — это плохо.  
— Да, Лёша, плохо. Ты собрался убивать — кого? Мирное население? Это простые люди, они с тобой не воевали.  
— А вон те, — Алексей мотнул головой в сторону разбомбленного района, — воевали?  
— Это неизбежные потери. Их, к сожалению, не миновать.  
— Угу. Неизбежные потери — это нормально, погнать на смерть тысячи ради чьего-то гонора — нормально, и не надо на меня так смотреть, это вы мне сами говорили, а если я немца пришибу ради спасения своей шкуры — это, значит, никак нельзя. Логика — зашибись.  
— Когда я тебе такое говорил?!  
— Да недавно совсем.  
— Не припомню.  
— Так вы пьяны были, товарищ капитан. В хлам.  
— Надо же, — Поляков растерянно почесал затылок. — Надеюсь, ты никому об этом не проговорился?  
— Обижаете, товарищ, капитан. А насчёт того, чтоб никто не подсмотрел, я слежу, не бойтесь. Не дурной же, сказал.  
— Ты, Лёшка, не дурной, а зарвавшийся. Привык, что в любой момент прыгнуть можешь. А потом что? Всё равно рано или поздно найдут, и ловить будут уже зная, на что ты способен. Куда ты прыгнешь, если с двух сторон за руки держать станут?  
— Вверх.  
Поляков поперхнулся.  
— Куда?!  
— Вверх, — спокойно повторил Алексей. — Будут падать — отпустят. И мне теперь есть куда прыгать. Забыли, сколько мы городов прошли? Я теперь даже страны могу выбирать. Белоруссия, Польша, Германия...  
Некоторое время капитан молчал.  
— Так, — сказал он наконец, — ну, допустим. А дальше как? Если в розыск объявят? Как ты без документов, с такой приметной внешностью прятаться собираешься?  
Алексей пожал плечами.  
— Да я не думал ещё об этом. Можно что-то сделать, наверное... и вообще, это я так. Вы спросили — я ответил. Не волнуйтесь, товарищ капитан, я же обещал вам про Москву. Я помню.  
Капитан шумно вздохнул.  
— Это хорошо, что помнишь. Ты уж постарайся, чтобы до тех пор никаких чрезвычайных ситуаций не создавать. Сможешь ведь, я знаю.  
И как сглазил.

Они с Яношем как раз возвращались с очередной вылазки в руины, мальчишка едва не лопался от гордости, потому что ему удалось наконец продержать в воздухе пыль и листья почти полминуты, а Алексей подсмеивался над ним, но, по правде сказать, тоже был горд и хотел поскорее увидеть капитана Полякова, чтобы похвастаться успехами Яноша. Ну и просто поздороваться. Как-то так получилось, что он капитана со вчерашнего дня не видел.  
У дверей казармы стояла машина с закрытым кузовом. Алексей невольно замедлил шаг, чувствуя, как по спине пробежал холодок. Все знали, кто и зачем приезжает на таких машинах, и хотя ему самому беспокоиться было вроде не о чем, всё равно делалось не по себе. Он мысленно припомнил, не происходило ли в последние дни чего-нибудь необычного — да нет, всё было как всегда, никаких происшествий. Но противное чувство тревоги не желало исчезать. И это несмотря на то, что ему было незачем бояться всех этих «товарищей» из особого отдела, он из-под любого ареста мог сбежать. Что же тогда чувствуют другие, обычные люди? Какой силы страх они должны испытывать?  
— Лёша! — у подбежавшего Савичева глаза были встревоженные. А уж на что спокойный парень. — Лёш, там это...  
— Вижу. За кем?  
— Не знаю. Поляков с ними пошёл. Я не совался, отсюда только видел.  
Почему-то живо вспомнился недоброй памяти майор, и Алексей решил, что Яноша приехавшим показывать не стоит. Вдруг там окажется такой же мудак. Только эти ещё и забрать могут.  
— Славик, будь другом, возьми пацана. Погуляйте с ним... не знаю, где-нибудь. Пока не уедут.  
Янош, как всегда, отстранился от протянутой руки, но на этот раз его неприязнь к чужим была совсем некстати.  
— Давай-ка без глупостей, — попросил Алексей, надеясь, что мальчик послушается. — Погуляй сейчас со Славкой, а я потом приду. Понял?  
Тот нахмурился, словно понимая, что случилось что-то плохое, но всё же повернулся к Савичеву. Алексей ободряюще улыбнулся ему, подождал, пока две фигуры — большая и маленькая — не скроются за углом столовой, и обернулся к казарме. Только бы не за капитаном, мелькнуло в голове. На остальных плевать.  
Он бегом, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, поднялся по лестнице — и застыл. Возле его каморки, дверь которой была приоткрыта, стоял солдат с автоматом. Не из их роты. Из-за двери доносились приглушённые голоса, один из которых — капитана Полякова — Алексей сразу узнал. Второй был незнакомым. Страх поднялся мутной волной и схлынул, исчез. Всё-таки за ним. Но капитан здесь, а значит, всё будет хорошо. Прорвутся.  
Солдат у двери посторонился, пропуская его, и словно невзначай положил руку на диск автомата. Вроде как показал: попробуй только сбежать. Бежать Алексей не собирался, во всяком случае, пока. Кивнул солдату и вошёл в комнату.  
Поляков и второй, незнакомый капитан, разом обернулись к нему, прервав разговор. Поляков был рассержен. А капитан из особого отдела, сидящий за столом, широко улыбался.  
— Вот и он! Заходи, Зельченко, присаживайся.  
Матрас на кровати лежал криво, его даже не позаботились аккуратно положить на место, словно нарочно хотели показать, что в комнате был обыск. Деревянный ящик, в котором Алексей хранил личные вещи, вытащили из-под стола, его содержимое было рассыпано по кровати. Ничего запрещённого Алексей не имел, но всё равно ему стало не по себе. Он сел на край кровати, не желая оказываться слишком близко к улыбчивому капитану.  
— Ну что, рассказывай.  
— Что рассказывать?  
— А он будто не понимает, а? — весело подмигнул смершевец Полякову. — Всё рассказывай, с самого начала. Когда ты начал с немцами сотрудничать?  
Это был настолько нелепый и вместе с тем самый ожидаемый, почти ритуальный вопрос, который фигурировал в доброй половине историй про особый отдел, правдивых и не очень, что Алексей чуть не засмеялся. Но вовремя себя сдержал.  
— Я с немцами не сотрудничаю, — как можно более спокойно ответил он. — Убивать — было дело, а сотрудничать — никогда.  
— Отрицаешь, значит? Конечно, отрицаешь, кто бы сознался. Только неувязочка у тебя, Зельченко. Прокололся ты, в прошлом году ещё. А? Вспоминай, вспоминай. В январе дело было.  
Январь сорок четвёртого года Алексей помнил прекрасно, такое не забывается.  
— В прошлом январе я попал в плен, — угрюмо ответил Алексей, поняв, к чему ведёт капитан. — И сбежал оттуда, это вам кто угодно скажет, кто там был.  
— Мне уже сказали, не волнуйся. Пять километров зимой, по снегу, со связанными руками — прямо герой, хоть орденом награждай. А вот что ты лучше расскажи: это тогда тебя завербовали или ты свой «плен» устроил, чтобы передать немцам информацию о продвижении наших войск? Что ты им тогда сообщил?  
— Я сбежал из плена, никакой информации никому не передавал.  
— Вот видите? Ещё скажите, что не понимаете, где его учили так отвечать.  
— А какого ответа вы от него хотите? — раздражённо поинтересовался Поляков. — Как есть, так он и отвечает.  
— А вы, товарищ Поляков, его не покрывайте. Это ещё неизвестно, кто ему помогал.  
— А вы мне не угрожайте.  
— А я не угрожаю, — спокойно ответил капитан. — Я, товарищ Поляков, знаю, что говорю. Таких, как он, вообще бы в армию не брали, если бы не крайняя необходимость. Родина ему, можно сказать, доверие оказала незаслуженное, дала шанс доказать свою сознательность, отказаться от классовой ненависти. А он это доверие предал. Куда вы смотрели, товарищ Поляков? У него же всё одно к одному: происхождение даже не сомнительное, а сами знаете, какое, немецкий язык ему как родной, из плена он не просто сбегает, а прямо-таки уходит, насвистывая. Вам первому надлежало всё это увидеть и понять. Откуда вдруг такая слепота?  
— Младшему лейтенанту Зельченко я совершенно доверяю. Ничего, порочащего звание советского офицера, он не совершал.  
— Завидная уверенность, — усмехнулся капитан. — А убийство гражданского лица, по-вашему, не порочит звание советского офицера?  
— Какое убийство? — Поляков даже глазом не моргнул. А вот Алексей понял, что на этот раз влип крепко.  
— Самое настоящее. С гражданином Тилеманном ты, Зельченко, когда познакомился?  
— Не знаю такого, — ответил Алексей. Фамилия была действительно незнакомая, но... у единственного гражданского, убитого после победы, он фамилию не спрашивал.  
— Гражданин Тилеманн — это чтоб вы знали, товарищ Поляков, а то ведь потом скажете, что мы на невинного человека поклёп возводим, — занимался тем, что предоставлял за определённую плату услуги, так сказать, полового характера работавших на него женщин. Проще говоря, содержал притон. Вы и теперь скажете, что не знали, что ваш «непорочный» лейтенант по притонам шастает?  
Капитан полюбовался на побагровевшего Полякова и продолжил:  
— Гражданин Тилеманн был найден убитым две недели назад. Одна из работавших на него женщин рассказала, что видела его с Зельченко, когда последний посещал их место работы. С понятной, надо полагать, целью. Внешность у лейтенанта вашего приметная, ни с кем не перепутать. После чего гражданин Тилеманн исчез, а нашли его со сломанной шеей. Также фройляйн Шульц рассказала, что Зельченко признался Тилеманну в том, что не интересуется женщинами.  
— Чего? — взорвался Алексей. — Вот же брехня, я ему сказал, что мне его бабы не нужны, так они же под кем только не побывали, хрен знает, чем больны, потом попробуй ещё вылечиться...  
Он осёкся. Поляков выглядел так, словно лишь стальная выдержка и присутствие смершевца не позволяют ему закрыть лицо рукой, чтобы не видеть вопиющей глупости своего комвзвода. И Алексей его прекрасно понимал. Попался, как мальчишка, и не просто попался, а сдал себя с потрохами. Молодец ты, Зельченко. Никаких стукачей не надо, сам справился лучше всех.  
— Вот вам и всё доверие, — насмешливо сказал капитан, — а лейтенант ваш, оказывается, тот ещё фрукт. От женщин отказался, а мальчишку забрал. В личное, так сказать, пользование. Мне тут рассказали уже...  
— Сука ты блядская, — выдохнул Алексей и с замаха врезал ему в зубы.  
Капитан повалился на пол, с грохотом опрокинув стул, невнятно выматерился, потянулся было к кобуре, но Поляков успел первым: схватил Алексея за плечо, заломил руку за спину и с такой силой впечатал в стену, что тот еле успел отвернуться — иначе наверняка сломал бы нос.  
— Из машины, — успел шепнуть он. Алексей кивнул — прыгать раньше, чем машина отъедет от казармы на приличное расстояние, он и сам не собирался.  
Карауливший снаружи у дверей солдат сунулся в комнату на шум, вскинул автомат, но стрелять в тесной комнате, полной людей, было никак нельзя, и он так и остался стоять в дверях, не зная, что делать. Смершевец поднялся на ноги, ощупывая челюсть.  
— Поняли теперь, кого защищали? — чуть картавя, бросил он Полякову и оттеснил его в сторону. — Денис, свяжи лейтенанту руки и обыщи. Он у нас буйный.  
Солдат, обретший, наконец, цель, ловко связал Алексею руки его собственным ремнём, обшарил карманы, срезал пуговицы с гимнастёрки и потянулся было к штанам.  
— Нет-нет, оставь, — остановил его капитан, — у него же руки связаны. Хотя, посмотрел бы я на тебя, Зельченко, как бы ты со спущенными штанами под арест пошёл. Вот бы твой взвод посмеялся. А главное, это отлично бы объяснило, за что тебя арестовали. Послужило бы, так сказать, наглядным уроком. Чтобы больше никому в голову не пришло по притонам ходить.  
«Хер тебе», — подумал Алексей, ответно ухмыляясь в стену. Штаны он бы удержал и со связанными руками — хвост на что? Ну а отвадить солдат от поиска доступных баб не смог бы и вид генерала с голой задницей, не то что какого-то лейтенанта.  
О своей выходке он не жалел ни секунды.  
Пока его вели к машине, Алексей смотрел прямо перед собой. Всего каких-то полтора десятка метров, но сейчас они казались бесконечностью. Чужие взгляды он ощущал буквально кожей, как мелких, назойливых насекомых. Машина сама по себе не могла не привлечь внимание солдат, новости здесь разлетаются быстро, и узнать, за кем приехали из особого отдела, собралась, наверное, вся рота. Пусть смотрят, подумал Алексей, и даже удивился тому, что не испытывает особого сожаления от мысли, что никогда больше не увидит своих боевых товарищей. Да и то... товарищи — слово одно. Ни с кем из них он так и не сблизился, кроме, конечно, капитана Полякова, ну и Семёна. Но с Поляковым они попрощаться ещё успеют. Прыгать-то он будет прямиком к нему...  
— Нет!  
Сперва Алексей не узнал голос. Он никогда не слышал его прежде. Отметил только про себя, что кричит ребёнок, и ещё успел удивиться: никто из здешней ребятни не заходил на территорию части, с чего бы вдруг...  
А потом до него дошло, и он остановился так резко, что придерживающий его за локоть солдат не успел затормозить и по инерции дёрнул его за собой, едва не сбив с ног.  
Янош рвался из рук Савичева, как бешеный, лягаясь и царапаясь, и кричал одно и то же:  
— Нет! Нет!  
«По-русски, — с неуместной гордостью подумал Алексей, — по-русски, чертёнок, заговорил!»  
Отчаявшись вырваться с помощью силы — которой, прямо сказать, было немного, — Янош прибег к последнему средству: впился зубами в запястье державшей его руки. Савичев заорал не хуже мальчишки, схватился за пострадавшую руку, и Янош бросился к Алексею, вцепился в него обеими руками, как заведённый повторяя своё «Нет!»  
Твою мать. Алексей понятия не имел, что делать с мальчиком. Наверное, лучше всего было оставить его с Поляковым: незачем таскать ребёнка с собой, ударившись в бега — кто ещё знает, по какой стране придётся бегать на первых порах. Хоть он и хвастал Полякову, что мест, куда он может прыгать, теперь полно, но на самом деле ни Германия, ни Польша не были безопасны, а в Россию возвращаться не хотелось совсем. Но если Яноша отправят в какой-нибудь детдом, как его потом найти? А если ещё и в СССР «вернут», после того, как Поляков его цыганёнком назвал?  
Да пропади оно всё пропадом.  
— Товарищ капитан, — громко сказал Алексей, — разрешите успокоить ребёнка?  
— Разрешаю, — успел сказать Поляков и, покосившись на смершевца, которому этот ответ явно пришёлся не по душе, добавил: — Только быстро.  
Алексей опустился на колено, и Янош тотчас обхватил его за шею, прерывисто засопел в самое ухо.  
— Тише, тише, — если бы не связанные руки, можно было бы оторвать от себя пацана и разговаривать нормально, глядя ему в лицо. Наверное, получилось бы убедительнее. Но выбора не было, и приходилось говорить куда-то в затылок, стараясь не глядеть при этом на любопытствующих солдат. — Янош, перестань. Это ненадолго. Я вернусь, заберу тебя и мы поедем... куда-нибудь, — он понизил голос, а то, чем чёрт не шутит, кто-нибудь задумается, не слишком ли уверенно он раздаёт такие обещания. — Хоть в горы, слышишь? Помнишь, ты в горы хотел, как на картинке? Ты только перестань реветь и дождись меня. Хорошо? Эй, ты же не девчонка, прекращай эти сопли. Ну пожалуйста, Янош, хватит...  
Но тот лишь всхлипывал и прижимался крепче, не желая ни слушать, ни отпускать. И Алексею дико, до острого спазма в горле захотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Подальше от любопытных и сочувствующих взглядов солдат, от ухмылки капитана особого отдела, такой гнусной, словно только что подтвердилось его поганое обвинение, и лучше было зажмуриться, чем позволить ему ухмыляться ещё и от того, что строптивого лейтенанта всё-таки проняло до слёз... от ожидающей в двух шагах машины с закрытым кузовом... от постоянного страха не то что сказать — подумать лишнее, от беспомощности перед такими вот капитанами и теми, чьи указы они выполняют... где угодно, пусть бы даже в той акварели, которую таскает с собой Янош, чтобы вокруг были горы, высокие, снежные, и озеро искрилось под солнцем, и никого, совсем никого вокруг...  
В лицо пахнуло свежим, влажным ветром, совсем весенним, словно не июнь стоял на дворе, а апрель. Над ухом удивлённо вздохнул Янош и, ослабив свою отчаянную хватку, произнёс:  
— Горы...  
Алексей открыл глаза. Перед ним, спокойные и прекрасные, тянулись к небу горные вершины со снежными островерхими пиками. А чуть ниже по склону на ровной, лишь слегка подёрнутой рябью от ветра поверхности озера переливались солнечные лучи, и такими яркими они были, так радостно и безмятежно играли на водной глади, что Алексей заморгал, не в силах вынести это нестерпимую яркость, и на высохшие было глаза снова навернулись слёзы. А потом всё это — небо, горы, озеро, солнце — обрушилось на него со всей силой неожиданного, небывалого чуда, и он расхохотался, сам себе не веря.  
— Горы, — повторил он срывающимся голосом. — Правда, горы! Ты хоть понимаешь?!  
Янош смеялся рядом, и было, в сущности, совсем не важно, понимал ли он всё значение совершённого Алексеем прыжка в место, которое тот всего лишь представил в своих мыслях.


	2. Chapter 2

_Франция, Рона-Альпы_

— Si nu parlions d’autre chose?  
— Nous.*  
— Простите.  
— Ещё раз, и я подумаю, что вы это специально, — улыбнулась мадам Сюзанна Лерой, учительница сельской школы. — Шучу-шучу, я знаю, вы приличный человек.  
Она выглянула в окно — сумерки уже сгустились настолько, что за пределами двора, освещаемого фонарём, было ничего не разобрать в темноте.  
— Закончим на сегодня?  
Алексей захлопнул потрёпанный учебник и помог мадам Лерой подняться. Учительница, преподающая ему французский язык, была почти его ровесницей и находилась на последнем месяце беременности. Втайне он боялся, что однажды она начнёт рожать прямо во время урока, и ему придётся что-то с этим делать.  
— Я вас провожу?  
— Буду очень признательна. Шарль снова запаздывает.  
Дрова в печи давно прогорели, классную комнату затягивало холодом. Алексей сам закрыл дверь школы — маленького одноэтажного домика с голубыми ставнями — и подставил мадам Лерой локоть.  
Они не торопясь шли через небольшую, утопающую в снегу деревушку — по главной улице, мимо церкви, дома мэра и галантерейной лавки. Для декабря погода была удивительно тёплой — впрочем, так казалось лишь Алексею, ещё не привыкшему к европейской зиме. В домах зажигался свет, из печных труб тянуло дымком. Идущие навстречу женщины поздоровались с мадам Лерой и словно бы не заметили Алексея. Мадам сожалеюще вздохнула, но ему было плевать. Он прекрасно знал, что местные не имеют ничего против него лично. Просто не любят чужаков. Или, возможно, опять-таки не вышел рожей.

Эйфория от свободы и неожиданно расширившихся границ своих способностей быстро угасла, когда Алексей осознал, что они оказались неизвестно где, в чужой стране — узнать бы ещё, в какой именно, — без денег, без документов, без каких-либо вещей, не зная, на каком языке здесь говорят. При обыске у него отобрали даже папиросы со спичками. Предстояло начать новую жизнь с абсолютного нуля. В частности, стоило позаботиться о еде и крыше над головой. Будь Алексей один, он бы не сильно переживал по этому поводу — ему приходилось и голодать, и спать на земле, и большой трагедии в том он не видел. Но с ним был Янош, которого обязательно надо было накормить и обеспечить ночлегом. Даже если тот и видел в жизни вещи похуже, чем пара ночей под открытым небом.  
— Ладно, — сказал он вслух, — задача у нас, значит, такая. Сперва найдём, где будем ночевать. А потом уже подумаем насчёт жратвы и прочего. Верно я говорю?  
Янош глядел на него сияющими глазами и не думал возражать.  
Прыгать далеко Алексей не рисковал — неизвестно, куда занесёт. Только в те места, которые он мог хорошо рассмотреть, и не отпуская руки Яноша. Лучше перебдеть, чем метаться потом по горам, вспоминая, откуда прыгал в последний раз.  
Уже через четыре прыжка он увидел внизу, в долине, небольшую деревеньку. Домов двадцать или чуть больше — за деревьями было не разглядеть. Сразу спускаться не стал, решил обождать. Выше, почти у самого перевала, нашлась маленькая хижина, не то для пастухов, не то для уставших путешественников. В ней и заночевали. Когда стемнело, Алексей прыгнул в деревню. Побродил немного за крайними домами, держась ближе к деревьям, чтобы раньше времени не попасться местным на глаза. Деревенька, конечно, была чужая. Чистая, аккуратная, у каждого дома — цветы на клумбе или просто так, а то и совсем чудно как-нибудь посажены, например, в выдолбленном бревне. Придумают же такое! И всё-таки это была не строгая немецкая аккуратность, а дружелюбный, уютный порядок, какой бывает в доме у хорошей хозяйки. От заборов — одно название. Редкие, высотой по пояс, а то и вовсе лишь намечены сложенными друг на друга камнями. Заходи, кто хочет, беги, что приглянется.  
Он взял курицу. Услышав квохтанье из сарая, открыл задвижку и быстро свернул голову первой попавшейся пеструшке — та даже кудахтнуть не успела. Едва Алексей успел задвинуть засов обратно, как дверь дома открылась, и на крыльцо вышли две женщины. Он прижался к стене сарая, готовясь прыгнуть, но женщины не заметили его: обменялись несколькими фразами, обнялись, расцеловались, затем одна вернулась в дом, а вторая быстро пошла прочь.  
Язык Алексей узнал сразу. Выходит, они оказались во Франции. Что ж, и то неплохо. Разговаривать свободно, как с немцами, он не сможет, а объясниться парой простых фраз — вполне.  
Курица при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась тощей, но молодой, с ещё нежным мясом. Уже ощипывая тушку, Алексей сообразил, что у них нет спичек. Пришлось снова прыгнуть в деревню и обшарить несколько домов, хозяева которых уже спали. Технику он отработал быстро: заглянуть в окно, прыгнуть внутрь, а оттуда — уже подальше, чтобы не увидели возле дома. Хотел вместе со спичками прихватить ещё соли, да не нашёл.  
— Скажем, что мы русские эмигранты, — рассуждал он, лёжа на куче тряпья на полу хижины и ковыряя в зубах — не такой уж и нежной оказалась курица после того, как её испекли на углях. Наверное, можно было сделать это как-то иначе, но готовить Алексей никогда не умел. — Сперва сбежали в Германию от большевиков, потом сюда от нацистов.  
Покосился на чернявого Яноша, свернувшегося калачиком под боком, вздохнул.  
— Ладно, я — русский эмигрант. Тебя сделаем поляком. На русского эмигранта ты, уж извини, совсем не тянешь, а венгры с цыганами здесь наверняка не в чести.  
Янош внимательно слушал, поблёскивая чёрными глазами. Он был горячим, как печка, и под гимнастёркой, которой они оба укрылись, стало совсем тепло. За стенами хижины посвистывал ветер, где-то в долине мычала корова, остатки курицы, завёрнутые в листья, вкусно пахли печёным мясом. Начало новой жизни получилось очень даже неплохим.

Первым делом нужно было позаботиться о деньгах. И документах. Без денег достать документы было нереально, а значит, всё опять сводилось к первому пункту.  
С утра Алексей оставил Яноша в хижине, а сам отправился на разведку — более глобальную, чем вчера. Чтобы добраться до настоящего большого города, ему понадобилось не так уж и много времени. С гор открывался чудесный вид на километры вокруг, надо было всего лишь держаться дороги, которая очень скоро привела его к железнодорожным путям, а за ними уже виднелись городские строения.  
Прогулка по городу — Альбертвиль, как прочитал Алексей на здании вокзала — принесла ему первый улов в несколько тысяч франков. Всего-то надо было найти магазин, хозяин которого отлучился из-за прилавка. Угрызений совести Алексей не чувствовал. Эти французы жили припеваючи, когда другие воевали с фашистами, вот пусть теперь и расплачиваются. Помимо денег он прихватил брюки и плащ — его армейские штаны уже успели привлечь несколько любопытствующих взглядов, а также небольшой чемодан, нож и немного еды: длинный тонкий батон, пару яблок и кусок мягкого сыра. Сыр, кажется, предназначался на обед булочнику. Ничего, найдёт себе что-нибудь другое.  
Когда он вернулся, Янош сидел в углу хижины, неотрывно глядя на дверь. Не надо было оставлять его здесь, с запоздалым сожалением подумал Алексей, вдруг кто-нибудь пришёл бы сюда и увидел его, что тогда?  
Они позавтракали хлебом с сыром, оказавшимся неожиданно острым. Затем Алексей переоделся, сложил форму в чемодан и аккуратно подрезал ножом карман плаща. Можно было спускаться в деревню.  
Гостиницу они нашли сразу же — трёхэтажный домик у дороги, весь в цветах, как будто хозяевам было мало клумб, и они расставили цветочные горшки всюду, где только можно: на подоконниках, на перилах, даже на стены понацепляли. Войдя, Алексей сперва подумал, что ошибся и попал в бар, но пухлая женщина за стойкой подтвердила: да, свободные комнаты есть, месье желает с балконом или с видом на горы? Не понадобилось даже разыгрывать сцену с «внезапно обнаруженной» дырой в кармане, объясняющей отсутствие документов, мадам Ларак просто спросила его имя и откуда он родом. Алексей, с трудом подбирая слова, поинтересовался, насколько спокойно в округе, и узнал, что спокойно — не то слово, преступлений тут почти не совершается, а помощник полицейского недавно попал в больницу с аппендицитом, и по мнению мадам, чем дольше он там пробудет — тем лучше, потому что месье Ларак слишком любит с ним выпить. Алексей понимающе покивал, обрадовавшись неожиданному подарку судьбы, давшей ему время придумать что-нибудь с документами.

Вечером, дождавшись, пока Янош уснёт, Алексей надел военную форму и прыгнул обратно в Германию, в казарму, где располагалась их рота. Он всё продумал, даже разницу в часовых поясах просчитал, чтобы не нарваться на кого-то кроме капитана Полякова, да и самого капитана застать. За себя не боялся, теперь-то его точно никому не поймать, но создавать проблемы капитану не хотелось  
Несмотря на поздний час, Поляков не спал. Сидел за столом, в расстёгнутой рубашке, записывал что-то в большую тетрадь. При появлении Алексея он не шелохнулся, только рука замерла. Услышал, значит. Он говорил когда-то, что прыжок слышится как громкий шорох или звук вспыхнувшего пламени и выглядит примерно так же — красные сполохи огня вокруг возникшего или, наоборот, на месте исчезнувшего человека. Алексей не раз жалел, что не может посмотреть на это со стороны. Он иногда улавливал лёгкие красные блики, но после прыжка у него примерно на полсекунды темнело в глазах, и он не был уверен, что это не игра зрения.  
И комната, освещённая мягким светом настольной лампы, и сам капитан, — всё казалось знакомым, почти родным, и в то же время безнадёжно далёким. Словно фотокарточка многолетней давности. Хотя Алексей прыгал сюда чёрт знает сколько раз и разговаривал с Поляковым всего полтора дня назад.  
— Товарищ капитан, — позвал он шёпотом.  
Поляков медленно отложил ручку. Поднялся, обернулся. И закатил Алексею такую оплеуху, что у того искры из глаз посыпались.  
— Ты что натворил, паразит?! Совсем мозги растерял?!  
— Товарищ капитан, да я не нарочно, честное слово, — зачастил Алексей, на всякий случай отступая назад. — Я только подумал, а оно сам как-то получилось... клянусь, я бы никогда, ну что я, идиот? — и уже тише добавил: — Совсем хреново было, товарищ капитан?  
Поляков только вздохнул.  
— Эх, Лёшка, Лёшка... Вечно у тебя всё само получается. Такого шум наделал — можешь себе представить. Садись, что ли.  
Уяснив, что бить его больше не будут, Алексей уселся верхом на свободный стул, привычно скрестил руки поверх спинки. В другой вечер он сидел бы точно так же, слушая рассказы капитана о Москве или обсуждая с ним события прошедшего дня.  
— Капитан тот стоит как столб, глаза выпучил, рот разинул. Конвоир твой за автомат схватился, наши тоже растерялись: кто матерится, кто крестится. На следующий день целая комиссия нагрянула с майором во главе, всех расспросили, взяли подписку о неразглашении. Похоже, где-то наверху тоже сидит один из таких, как мы, и знает, что к чему. Больно уж дотошно всех расспрашивали. Шороху навели...  
Алексей виновато опустил голову.  
— Простите, товарищ капитан. Я, честное слово, не хотел.  
— Ладно уж, — махнул рукой Поляков, — проехали. А знаешь, кто тебе так удружил? Майор Золотухин.  
— Да ладно?  
— Вот тебе и «да ладно». Услышал, как в штабе говорят про солдата с красной кожей, который немца убил, и сразу сообразил, о ком речь. Тебе теперь возвращаться нельзя, сам понимаешь. Яноша-то где оставил?  
— Не поверите, — Алексей помимо воли расплылся в улыбке. — Помните картинку, которую он с собой таскал?  
— Горы?  
— Так я туда и прыгнул. Вот прямо туда. Там красота такая... вы бы видели.  
— Да что ты...  
— Правда, товарищ капитан. Представил эти горы, как вживую, и получилось. Франция там, и немцев не было, вообще не было. Представляете? Наверное, мы там и останемся пока. Место вроде хорошее.  
— Что ж... — Поляков, ошарашенный этой новостью, не сразу нашёлся, что ответить. — Это хорошо, конечно, что немцев не было. Спокойное место, должно быть. Смотри только, осторожнее там. Но, слушай, Лёшка, как же ты... — он покачал головой. — Здорово ведь, а? Правда, здорово. Ты Лёшка, молодец.  
— Я ещё не совсем понял, как оно работает, — признался Алексей. — Попробую потом найти какие-нибудь открытки или фотографии и ещё раз попробовать.  
— Фотографии, говоришь? Эх, жаль, что у меня карточек с Москвой нет. Вот бы и проверили.  
— Так достаньте, товарищ капитан. Наверняка у кого-нибудь найдутся, Щуров ведь тоже москвич, и Маликов. А я вернусь, скажем, дня через три.  
— Нет, — оборвал его капитан, резко посерьёзнев, — возвращаться тебе не надо. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Алексей замер.  
— Это предсказание? — полуутвердительно произнёс он. Капитан кивнул. — У вас будут проблемы? Из-за меня?  
— Нет, Алексей, — вздохнул Поляков, — не будут... вернее, не из-за тебя. Но ты всё равно сюда больше не прыгай. Незачем. Полк скоро расформируют, неизвестно ещё, кто тут окажется.  
— Значит, из-за меня тоже, — сделал вывод Алексей. — Иначе бы вы не темнили. Ладно. Я понял. Простите, что так вышло. Я...  
— Не хотел, да. Слышал уже, — Поляков улыбнулся. — Ничего страшного не будет, не бойся. Прорвёмся. И не такое проходили.  
— Если я могу что-то сделать...  
— Если сможешь послать письмо так, чтобы не узнали, от кого, то напиши в Москву, Ларисе. Она мне передаст. Хоть дай знать, что живой. Адрес помнишь?  
— Помню, — Алексею по-детски захотелось шмыгнуть носом. Что за стыд, здоровый мужик, а разнюнился тут. — Обязательно напишу, товарищ капитан. Вы за меня попрощайтесь с Семёном, ладно? Не буду его тревожить.  
— Да, конечно. И ты привет Яношу передавай. А вот ещё, чуть не забыл, — капитан сунул руку в карман, — подставь-ка ладонь.  
И высыпал пригоршню медных пуговиц.  
— Спасибо, товарищ капитан, — растроганно сказал Алексей. Неужели всё это время Поляков так и носил их с собой? — А можно ещё иголку с ниткой? У меня отобрали тогда.  
— Ты, Лёшка, нигде не пропадёшь, — Поляков достал из ящика стола целую катушку чёрных ниток с воткнутой в неё иглой. — Ещё что тебе надо? Комната твоя опечатана, не вздумай туда лезть.  
— Да ничего больше не надо, спасибо. И вообще спасибо, товарищ капитан. За всё.  
Он замялся, пытаясь придумать, что ещё можно сказать — как попрощаться с человеком, который за полгода сумел стать для него не просто командиром, а другом, близким и понимающим. Но Поляков сам шагнул к нему и обнял, и Алексею осталось только обнять его в ответ.  
— Бывай, Алёша, — негромко сказал капитан, — если повезёт, ещё увидимся. Жить мы оба будем долго, это я тебе обещаю.  
— Это я и сам знаю. Вы хоть предскажите что-нибудь напоследок.  
— Такое по заказу не делается.  
— Ну, вспомните. Наверняка уже что-то видели, только мне не сказали.  
Поляков ненадолго задумался.  
— Не вставай между нацистом и евреем.  
Алексей недоверчиво уставился на него.  
— Сейчас-то чего? Мы разве их всех не повыбили? Нацистов, я имею в виду.  
Поляков пожал плечами.  
— Видимо, не всех.

Альбертвиль — или Альбервиль, как говорили местные, — был хоть и настоящим городом, но всё равно небольшим, тихим и спокойным. Искать там людей, торгующих поддельными документами, было бесполезно, надо было ехать в действительно крупный город. Совсем рядом была Женева, но пытаться пересечь границу было слишком рискованно, поэтому Алексей не стал мелочиться и, попросив мадам Ларак присмотреть за Яношем, на следующий же день купил билет на поезд до Парижа.  
И не прогадал. Париж ошеломил его, как ошеломляет столица деревенского простака, глядящего, разинув рот, на высотные здания и мчащиеся по широким проспектам автомобили. Он не представлял, что существуют подобные города. До сих пор образцом красоты для него была Москва, которую он видел, по правде сказать, только на картинках и фотографиях, но Париж был совершенно иным. Алексей бродил по улицам несколько часов, силясь понять: это взаправду или ему только кажется? Эти дворцы, соборы, набережные, уличные кафе, женщины на велосипедах, красивые и чужие... Была, конечно, не только красота. Он заметил и бедно одетых ребятишек, делящих меж собой какую-то еду из бумажного пакета, и стоящих в переулке проституток, и откровенно бандитского вида юнцов в небрежно намотанных на шеи шарфах. К юнцам он и подошёл, решив, что если даже они всего лишь строят из себя отпетых бандитов, хоть какой-то полезной информацией наверняка владеют.  
Не прошло и часа, как он сидел в кафе и беседовал с сухопарым стариком, который совершенно спокойно, не таясь и лишь слегка понизив голос, объяснял ему, что документы — дорогое удовольствие, особенно если надо, чтобы они были неотличимы от настоящих.  
— Деньги я достану, — пообещал Алексей, — это не проблема.  
— Франки мне не нужны. Только доллары.  
Старик курил американские сигареты, заходясь лающим кашлем после каждой затяжки. С Алексеем он разговаривал по-немецки, почти без акцента. «Я, молодой человек, знаю восемь языков, — гордо сказал старикан в начале их разговора. — Я двадцать лет преподавал в Университете. А теперь...» — и добавил длинную фразу, которую Алексей не понял. Что-то про птиц и зерно.  
— Хорошо, будут доллары.  
Он понятия не имел, где добудет эти доллары, но раз старик их просил — значит, где-то можно. Наверное, есть какие-то обменные кассы. Или банки. Да, банк — хорошая мысль. Надо только подумать, как это осуществить.  
Старик понимающе поцокал языком от такого уверенного ответа.  
— Если у вас есть, что продать, я могу помочь, — предложил он. — Особенно лекарства. Пенициллин, сульфамиды, йод. Да что угодно. Если имеется такая необходимость...  
Так Алексей узнал про чёрный рынок. И понял, что во Франции они с Яношем выживут.

Там же, в Париже, Алексей познакомился с настоящими русскими эмигрантами. Им он даже почти не врал, рассказав, что сбежал из советской армии сразу после Победы. Присочинил немного про ненависть к раскулачившим семью большевикам и про бабушку-дворянку, учившую его французскому, и без труда сошёлся с бывшими соотечественниками. Не для каких-то совместных дел, исключительно из желания хоть с кем-то поболтать на родном языке. Соотечественники оказались кладезем полезной информации, очень скоро Алексей легко ориентировался в Париже, знал, кому можно продать лекарства со складов UNRRA, кому — золото, и даже обзавёлся парой знакомств в полиции. Документы у него были хорошие, не отличить от настоящих, приятели старика Франье постарались на славу.  
— А вы не боялись, что это провокация? — всё-таки не удержался и спросил Алексей, разглядывая карточку с собственной фотографией. В графе «профессия» было написано: «техник». — Может быть, меня полиция прислала? И почему техник, кстати?  
Старик поглядел на него с сожалением, как на умственно отсталого.  
— Полиция, молодой человек, прислала бы француза. А если у вас руки растут не из плеч, а с другого конца, то это ваша проблема.  
А ещё в Париже были женщины. Доступные женщины — для всех, у кого водились деньги, а как раз с деньгами у Алексея проблем не было. После многолетнего вынужденного воздержания любой ударился бы в загул, но, к сожалению, большинство шлюх были страшны как смерть и настолько потасканы, что к ним не хотелось даже прикасаться. Были и другие, не продающие себя в весёлых домах, но охотно соглашающиеся провести ночь с мужчиной, угостившим их выпивкой, да ещё и посулившим хороший подарок. С ними начинались другие сложности — если проститутки были приучены без вопросов выполнять пожелания клиентов, то «порядочные» девушки могли и не согласиться заниматься любовью в темноте, не видя и, главное, не лаская любовника. Предпочтительно в позе, которую выдумщики французы называли "a la vache".**  
А то ведь любовник мало того, что красный, как варёный рак, так ещё и с хвостом...  
Приходилось искать начинающих жриц любви, ещё не успевших растратить свою свежесть. Иногда получалось. Однажды Алексей по ошибке снял парня. Ему просто в голову прийти не могло, что это длинноволосое существо с накрашенными глазами окажется мужского пола. Ещё и порадовался, что «девушка» предпочитает нестандартный секс. Понял только ближе к концу процесса, потянувшись приласкать любовницу. Охренел, но мужественно довёл дело до конца и даже после ухитрился не выдать своей растерянности, хотя из той комнаты вылетел почти бегом. Потом покурил в одиночестве, поржал и решил, что, действительно, какая в ж... разница? Ходила у них в роте такая шуточка...

В Ла Бати они ещё пару недель жили в гостинице, а потом Алексей при посредничестве всё той же мадам Ларак переехал в дом у склона горы, принадлежавший одной из самых пожилых обитательниц деревни, мирно доживающей свои дни на попечении дочери и зятя. В доме не жили по меньшей мере лет десять, окна были заколочены, мебель оставалась такая древняя, что к ней было страшно прикасаться, все двери и дверцы скрипели, но зато это был дом. Стоящий на самом краю деревни, что немаловажно. Можно было не бояться, что кто-нибудь будет случайно проходить мимо и заглянет в окно. А ветхость постройки и старая мебель Алексея не пугали. Работать руками он умел и любил, особенно если для себя.  
Жители Ла Бати чужаков поначалу не беспокоили. Приглядывались. Потом, видимо, заметили, что живут те отнюдь не впроголодь, а раз ничего у соседей не покупают — значит, продукты возят из города, и зачем, спрашивается? Всем известно, что в городе цены ломовые, да ещё и поди достань то, что надо. Не лучше ли покупать продукты у соседей, к взаимной выгоде?  
Первой в гости к ним заявилась маленькая, крепко сбитая женщина лет сорока. Поздоровалась, посетовала на погоду — третий день лил дождь, спросила, не слишком ли громко лает по ночам её пес. Увидев Яноша, сокрушённо вздохнула и покачала головой.  
— Худой, — объявила она, для лучшего понимания тыкая в мальчика пальцем. — Надо хорошо есть.  
Извлекла из кармана фартука два яйца и протянула Алексею.  
— Для мальчика.  
Алексей взял яйца, поблагодарил и вопросительно уставился на француженку. У подобной щедрости не могло не быть логического продолжения.  
— Хорошие яйца. Очень свежие. У меня много кур, я могу давать вам яйца.  
Алексей попытался припомнить, не у этой ли мадам он спёр курицу в день их появления во Франции. Похоже, что именно у неё.  
— Только с мукой плохо. Очень плохо, — поделилась горем мадам, выразительно поглядывая на две подгоревшие лепёшки в миске на столе. — Тяжело достать.  
Расклад прояснился. Алексей широко улыбнулся и, как смог, объяснил предприимчивой соседке, что у него есть дядя в Париже, который без труда может достать для племянника еду и вещи. Как раз недавно Алексей ездил к нему и привёз немного муки, и если мадам не откажется...  
Мадам не отказалась.  
Также в деревне трудно было достать хорошие сигареты, туалетное мыло, приличную ткань и ещё много чего. Обмен шёл уверенно, Алексей не забывал жаловаться на то, что в Париже жизнь тоже тяжёлая, и он, конечно, может попросить дядю, но вы ведь понимаете... Все понимали. Очень скоро Алексей узнал, что в деревне существуют две версии о нём и его таинственном дяде: согласно первой, «дядя» на самом деле был отцом, прижившим внебрачного сына от русской эмигрантки и уславшим его куда подальше, чтобы не узнала семья; согласно второй, Алексей во время войны сотрудничал с немцами и теперь с помощью высокопоставленного родственника прятался от охотников за коллаборационистами. К счастью, эта версия была высказана только один раз, по пьяни, и никто на неё особого внимания не обратил. Повезло. О том, что коллаборационистов во Франции ненавидят, Алексей уже знал. Насчёт Яноша деревенские жители особой фантазии не проявляли: мало ли после войны появилось сирот, а на Алексея мальчик был не похож и повода строить догадки о их родстве не давал.  
Кроме яиц, молока и овощей из местных огородов, Алексей выторговал нечто более ценное — уроки французского. Сюзанна Лерой, учительница в деревенской школе, согласилась обучать его языку после того, как заканчивались уроки, а также отдельно заниматься с Яношем, чтобы с осени он мог учиться вместе с остальными детьми.

Так, в метаниях между тихой горной деревушкой и Парижем, пролетело лето. К осени Алексей подновил дом, открыл счёт в банке «на чёрный день» и наконец-то стал понимать почти всё, о чём говорят соседи. Не то чтобы его это сильно интересовало.  
А Янош научился готовить. Вероятно, в знак протеста против подгорелой, пересоленной и просто несъедобной еды, выходящей из-под рук Алексея.  
Он так и не начал разговаривать, как нормальные дети. Иногда Алексею удавалось вытянуть из него несколько фраз, и было видно, что мальчику по-настоящему трудно произносить их вслух, словно что-то внутри него мешает словам вырваться наружу. В основном он объяснялся жестами и отдельными словами, полностью перейдя на французский. Мадам Лерой утверждала, что на занятиях он отвечает на её вопросы, но лишь короткими односложными фразами. «Лучше так, чем никак, — успокаивающе говорила она, — а словарный запас у Яна неплохой, просто он его не использует. Наберитесь терпения. И обязательно занимайтесь с ним дома». По сравнению с первыми неделями в Германии это было хорошим признаком, но не настолько, насколько хотелось бы.  
Зима пришла незаметно, да и что это была за зима — смех один. Мадам Лерой жаловалась на морозы, но когда Алексей рассказал ей, какая температура бывает зимой на его родине, не поверила. И даже не стала это скрывать.  
В декабре здесь праздновали Рождество, начиная готовиться к нему задолго, почти за месяц. Янош был в восторге от хвойных венков, украшенных остролистом и яркими лентами, и рвался смастерить такой же сам. Посмотрев на получившееся у воспитанника чудовище, Алексей вздохнул и взялся за дело сам. Позориться перед соседями не хотелось.  
Теперь их дом почти не отличался от соседских, быт тоже, между собой они разговаривали на французском и, можно сказать, вполне успешно влились в местное общество. Если не считать того, что к Алексею всё равно относились как к чужаку, но, как поделилась с ним мадам Лерой, такова была участь любого, кто не родился в Ла Бати или хотя бы в её окрестностях, проживи ты тут хоть десять лет.

Шарль Лерой встретил их уже почти у самого своего дома. Обнял жену, осторожно придерживая её круглый живот, поздоровался с Алексеем. Чета Лерой была одной из немногих, относившихся к нему с открытой доброжелательностью. Возможно, немалую роль здесь играло то, что Алексей время от времени приносил Сюзанне то витамины, то сгущёнку, то несколько мотков пряжи, из которых мадам вязала кофточки и носочки будущему малышу. Кое-что даже честно покупал.  
Для ребёнка, как-никак.  
Сдав учительницу супругу, Алексей сунул руки в карманы и медленно пошёл обратно, до школы и дальше вверх по боковой улице, к своему дому. Холод его не беспокоил, он легко переносил даже уральские зимы, по сравнению с которыми здешняя казалась осенью. А вот Янош холод не любил и мёрз по ночам, поэтому надо бы запасти ещё угля, на всякий случай. Несмотря на то, что вокруг был лес, зимой топили здесь обычно углём, не дровами.  
Он усмехнулся про себя: не прошло и полугода спокойной жизни, а он уже думает как типичный обыватель. Про уголь, про то, что Яношу надо достать новые ботинки, что у крыльца начала поскрипывать ступенька, и пора её заменить... Несколько лет назад он страстно мечтал вырваться из спецпосёлка и думал, что если бы ему только представилась возможность свободно ездить по миру — он бы ни в одном городе не проводил больше двух дней! Он бы побывал везде, где только можно! Когда его мечта сбылась, и они шли сперва по России, потом по Белоруссии и Польше — в каждом городе, где останавливалась их рота, Алексей находил места, куда можно будет прыгнуть, если понадобится. Запоминал ориентиры, не рискуя записывать на бумаге. А теперь он свободен, он может ехать куда угодно — кроме, пожалуй, России, и ему достаточно съездить куда-то всего один раз, чтобы потом беспрепятственно возвращаться снова и снова. Но он застрял в этой деревне, и страннее всего, что ему здесь хорошо и удобно, и даже мыслей нет ехать куда-то дальше. Разве что в Париж, куда он прыгал регулярно, как на работу. Но в больших городах пока что действительно было небезопасно. Может, через пару лет, когда слегка уляжется послевоенная неразбериха.

Из трубы их дома поднимался лёгкий прозрачный дымок. Алексей стряхнул снег с обуви, постучав ногами по крыльцу, отворил дверь, и его сразу окутало теплом. Янош возился у печи; услышав, как хлопнула дверь, он только чуть повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, кто пришёл.  
— Привет, — Алексей присел рядом, протянул руки к печке. — Уроки сделал?  
Янош кивнул.  
— Поел?  
Ещё один кивок, уже в сторону плиты. Там стояла большая кастрюля, прикрытая сверху полотенцем. Значит, не только поел, но и Алексею оставил.  
Переодевшись и поужинав, Алексей растянулся на диване с очередным детективом про комиссара Мегре, к которым успел пристраститься за последнее время. Ему уже почти не нужен был словарь, разве только когда попадалось какое-нибудь совсем редкое слово, но чаще всего он такие слова просто пропускал, примерно догадываясь об их значении по смыслу фраз. Янош устроился рядом на полу, с тетрадью на коленях.  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Алексей, не отрываясь от книги.  
— Не.  
«Постричь его надо, — решил Алексей, скосив глаза на лохматую макушку воспитанника, — а то ходит, как девчонка». Кажется, несколько дней назад он об этом уже думал... а впрочем, какая разница? Всё равно не к спеху.  
Он попытался перевернуть страницу острой пикой хвоста, но промахнулся и едва не выбил книгу у себя из рук. Последние несколько лет у него почти не было возможности высвободить хвост из-под одежды, не говоря уже о том, чтобы использовать его, и теперь приходилось восстанавливать навыки. Для этого он сделал на штанах специальный клапан, в который можно было просунуть хвост так, чтобы не сверкать при этом дырой на заднице. Молчаливый Янош, впервые увидев эти штаны, чуть не задохнулся от хохота. Потом попытался поймать Алексея за хвост, не слушая увещеваний, что, дескать, хвост не предназначен для того, чтобы хватать его руками. В конце концов Алексей понял, что проще смириться. А навыки владения хвостом у него с тех пор заметно улучшились, хотя было ещё куда расти.

За несколько дней до Рождества мадам Лерой разрешилась от бремени. Младенец оказался мальчиком. Уроки французского пришлось прервать, как и занятия в школе — зимние каникулы грозили затянуться до приезда нового учителя.  
— После Нового Года мы с Шарлем переезжаем к маме в Марсель, — сообщила счастливая мать, когда Алексей заглянул к ней, чтобы передать очередной подарок — на этот раз полфунта настоящего кофе. — Есть место в пансионе для девочек, платить обещают прилично, а Шарль сможет устроиться бухгалтером, возможность есть, я узнавала.  
— Поздравляю, — вежливо сказал Алексей.  
Судя по кислому лицу Шарля, планы супруги его совершенно не вдохновляли, но перечить ей он не решался.  
— А как же школа?  
— О, я уже написала своей подруге, мы вместе учились. Она согласна, осталось только уладить с бумагами. Очень милая девочка, младше меня на два года, Её зовут Женевьева. Но учтите — она не замужем, так что о частных уроках придётся забыть. Хотя вы в них уже почти не нуждаетесь.  
Не прекращая болтать, она расстегнула кофту и дала младенцу грудь, нисколько не смущаясь присутствия постороннего мужчины. Алексей тактично уставился в потолок.  
— Я написала ей про вашего мальчика, думаю, она справится. Так странно, — Сюзанна на миг притихла, — я ведь когда-то ехала сюда без всякой радости, мне казалось, что деревня, да ещё в такой глуши — это ужасно скучно. А Женевьева уехала в Нант, я ей очень завидовала. И вот началась война, и кому из нас больше повезло? По крайней мере, здесь не было немцев.

Новая учительница приехала только в конце января, когда занесённая снегом деревня уже погрузилась в послепраздничную спячку, ожидая наступления весны. Алексей к тому времени перестал промышлять на чёрном рынке в одиночку, нашёл себе пару помощников, занявшихся сбытом дефицитного товара, и стал появляться в Париже гораздо реже, чем раньше. Между делом снял себе меблированную квартиру недалеко от Оперы, чтобы было куда прыгать, да и вообще — чтобы было. Когда выдаёшь себя за городского жителя, надо иметь хоть какой-то адрес.  
Они с Яношем проводили немало времени на плато, где мальчик тренировался подчинять себе ветер. Снежные вихри отлично помогали отслеживать движение воздушных потоков. Янош обожал гонять метели, но всё ещё быстро уставал, и Алексей следил, чтобы тот не слишком выматывался. Наблюдать за успехами подопечного, просто стоя в снегу, было слишком холодно, сперва Алексей пытался делать зарядку, но потом ему пришла в голову идея получше. Дед, во время Первой мировой войны сражавшийся в кавалерии, учил его сабельному бою. Как мог учил, сабель, конечно же, у них не было, никто не позволил бы кулаку взять с собой оружие, но старик не хотел смириться с тем, что единственный внук вырастет, не зная, «с какого конца за саблю ухватиться», и отдал кузнецу золотое бабкино кольцо, чтобы тот выковал из железных ободов... ну, саблями это назвать было нельзя, но для учения годилось.  
Теперь клинки у Алексея были настоящие, спёртые из закромов богатого парижского нувориша, хваставшегося своей оружейной коллекцией направо и налево. Вполне возможно, что он даже не заметил пропажи, а если и заметил — всё равно никто не заподозрил бы Алексея, всего один раз побывавшего в доме коллекционера за компанию с русским офицером-эмигрантом, одним из его новых парижских знакомых.  
Но это всё было неважно, главное — клинки не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми смешными железками, которыми он учился фехтовать в юности. Лёгкие, чуть изогнутые, с идеальным балансом. Их не хотелось выпускать из рук, каждое движение приносило удовольствие. Словно он не дрался, а танцевал. Наверное, Янош чувствовал примерно то же самое, закручивая вокруг себя метели.

На известие о том, что в школе возобновятся уроки, Янош отреагировал без особого энтузиазма.  
— Тебе же вроде нравилось учиться, — не понял Алексей.  
Мальчик пожал плечами.  
— Тогда что?  
— Другие, — неохотно ответил Янош.  
— А, ну... надо учиться и с другими общаться.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что тебе потом с ними жить и работать.  
— Зачем? — упрямо повторил Янош.  
Он не любил людей и наотрез отказывался понимать, почему надо поддерживать хотя бы видимость хороших отношений с окружающими. Отчасти Алексей его понимал. Но понимать и потакать — разные вещи.  
— Затем, что так устроен мир. Если ты не собираешься стать отшельником и жить в пещере, придётся взаимодействовать с другими, и чем лучше у тебя с ними будут отношения — тем легче тебе будет добиться от них того, что ты хочешь, — Алексей отряхнул с волос Яноша снег. — Посмотри, какие у нас хорошие отношения с соседями. Мы им, они нам, и все счастливы. А знал бы ты, какие у меня тонкости дипломатии бывают... ладно, потом поймёшь, в общем. Пошли домой, уже темнеет.  
Янош выглядел совершенно неубеждённым, явно подозревая, что Алексей морочит ему голову. Но возражать не стал. Просто взял Алексея за руку, готовясь к прыжку.  
Перед первым учебным днём Алексей вместе с родителями других учеников зашёл в школу, чтобы познакомиться с новой учительницей. Ничего особо примечательного в ней не было: маленькая женщина в шерстяном платье, очень скромном, как и положено сельской учительнице. Простуженный голос и покрасневший нос. У Алексея наклёвывалась хорошая сделка в Париже — большая партия стрептомицина прямиком со склада UNRRA, причём не украденная, а честно купленная у интенданта, и дать за неё обещали почти вдвое дороже, чем за предыдущую, так что мадмуазель Дегре он слушал вполуха и ушёл сразу же, как только закончили с общими вопросами, рассчитывая зайти как-нибудь потом отдельно, чтобы узнать, будут ли проблемы с Яношем. То есть, проблемы будут наверняка, вопрос в том, во что ему обойдётся их решение.  
Но вышло так, что мадмуазель Дегре пришла сама.

Гости к ним заходили редко, несмотря на то, что товарообмен с соседями был давно отлажен, и обычно Алексей заранее знал, кто и когда придёт. Поэтому когда в дверь постучали, он был уверен, что это старик Пьетро явился за сигаретами, и не сразу узнал маленькую, закутанную в пальто женщину.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказала женщина, слегка удивлённо глядя на блок сигарет в его руке. — Я Женевьева Дегре, учительница Яна. Могу я с вами поговорить?  
Алексей впустил гостью в дом и постарался сделать вид, что узнал её сразу, просто удивился позднему визиту. Оправдывало его только то, что она в самом деле была непримечательной.  
Учительница присела на краешек стула и достала из сумки большую дерматиновую папку.  
— Вы только не подумайте, — объяснила она, борясь с туго завязанными тесёмками папки, — что я пришла жаловаться на Яна. Он очень старается, хотя, конечно, с ним довольно трудно...  
— Я, кстати, сам хотел об этом поговорить...  
— Но я пришла потому, что меня беспокоит его... — она запнулась, — душевное состояние. Вы понимаете, что я хочу сказать?  
— Не совсем, — честно признался Алексей. — Подрался с кем-нибудь, что ли?  
— Нет, он очень спокойный мальчик. Даже слишком спокойный. Я просто... хотела показать вам кое-что.  
Она вытряхнула из папки пачку детских рисунков на грубой серой бумаге. Один спланировал на пол, Алексей поднял — на листе яркими карандашами была нарисована девочка с жёлтыми косичками и букетом красных цветов. Художнику наверняка было не больше десяти лет.  
— Я попросила детей нарисовать самих себя. Знаете, это очень помогает при знакомстве, — один из рисунков лёг поверх других, и Алексей сразу понял, что встревожило учительницу. На листе была изображена чёрная воронка. След карандашного грифеля завивался плотной спиралью, расширяясь снизу вверх. — Не думайте, пожалуйста, что я в чём-то хочу вас обвинить, но это очень плохой признак. Сюзанна писала, что Ян — сирота, но без подробностей, поэтому я не знаю...  
— Я понял, — прервал её Алексей. — Да, он потерял родителей совсем недавно, и очень подавлен их гибелью. Спасибо, что обратили на это внимание, я постараюсь сделать всё, что в моих силах...  
Он надеялся, что мадмуазель Дегре удовлетворится этой ложью. Не мог же он ей объяснить, почему Янош видит себя ветром. Хотя... смерч? А ведь сила Яноша действительно растёт, если сравнить их первые тренировки и то, как лихо он сейчас поднимает снежные вихри.  
— И ещё, хотя это, конечно не моё дело, — учительница снова закопалась в рисунках. — Несколько дней назад мы рисовали то, что помним из детства. Это тоже очень интересно, знаете, иногда даже родители не подозревают, что малыши в два-три года что-то могут осознать и запомнить. Чаще, конечно, запоминают что-то уже постарше, года в четыре. Людей, обстановку...  
Алексей вспомнил шлюх в чулках и мысленно содрогнулся.  
Он только начал соображать, как выкрутиться из щекотливой ситуации, если Янош действительно изобразил на рисунке тех фройляйн, и вообще дать понять мадмуазель Дегре, что не горит желанием обсуждать с ней то, что не касалось непосредственно учёбы Яноша, когда она протянула ему очередной рисунок — и все мысли разом вылетели у него из головы.  
Лучше бы это были шлюхи.  
На бумаге неумелой детской рукой была изображена вереница людей, уходящих вдаль, за край листа. Людей было много, и все они были одинаковыми — узкими, состоящими из одних углов и ломаных линий, заштрихованных с видимым нажимом. Чёрная бесконечная очередь. Ещё несколько таких же фигурок были расположены горизонтально, чуть сбоку.  
— Я видела фотографии в газетах, — тихо сказала мадмуазель Дегре. — Сюзанна писала, что Ян — поляк.  
Алексей внезапно осознал, что понятия не имеет, кем на самом деле был Янош и как он оказался в Германии. Они сочли его венгром из-за имени, но это могло быть не настоящее его имя. Он мог оказаться кем угодно: венгром, цыганом, поляком. Или даже евреем.  
— Нахер вы вообще их... — он осёкся. — Простите. Простите, пожалуйста.  
— Ничего страшного, я понимаю. Рисование — это очень важно. Развивает наблюдательность, творческие способности, хорошую моторику, — она пошевелила пальцами, показывая, что имеет в виду. — Дети обязательно должны рисовать, лепить из глины, делать всякие вещицы, это им очень полезно. Мы с ними занимаемся творчеством не меньше трёх раз в неделю, на разные темы. Но обычно у них другие воспоминания о детстве. Мама, дом, любимая собака... Здесь же не было войны, вы понимаете?  
— Да, конечно. Простите.  
— Я подумала, — продолжала мадмуазель Дегре, явно чувствуя себя неловко, — что вы расскажете мне о нём побольше. Может быть, мне удастся найти к нему подход... вы знаете, что он почти не общается с другими детьми? И не разговаривает, я даже стараюсь его не спрашивать устно, пишет-то он неплохо. Вы могли бы рассказать мне, каким он был раньше?  
— Не знаю, — Алексей, сгорбившись, все разглядывал рисунок. — Со мной он тоже почти не разговаривает.  
Он почему-то думал, что Янош забыл про войну и про всё остальное, что с ним случилось. Или хотя бы — что это его больше не тревожит. Ведь всё было хорошо, мальчик даже перестал просыпаться по ночам, подскакивая на постели и часто дыша, словно ему не хватало воздуха, перестал бояться оставаться один в доме, шарахаться от чужих людей...  
Дурацкая надежда, конечно же, разве можно такое забыть? Если даже Алексею до сих пор снились иногда бои, а ведь он был солдатом, взрослым мужиком, а не беспомощным ребёнком.  
— Вы давно его воспитываете?  
— Полгода. Нет, даже больше, почти восемь месяцев. Честно говоря, я не очень хорошо знаю, что с ним было.  
— Вот как...  
— Война, вы же понимаете...  
— Кстати, а где он сам?  
— На коньках катается. Пруд же замёрз.  
— Разве это не опасно?  
— Да нет, лёд крепкий. Извините, — спохватился Алексей, — я не предложил вам чая. Или вы предпочитаете кофе?  
Она отрицательно покачала головой, одним жестом ухитрившись и поблагодарить, и отказать. «А она миленькая», — внезапно пришло в голову Алексею, и он сам удивился этой мысли.  
— Мне лучше не задерживаться. Не стоит, чтобы люди видели, что я пришла к вам домой, да ещё так поздно. Я только хотела сказать, что могла бы заниматься с Яном дополнительно. Из-за того, что он не отвечает, трудно понять, насколько он усвоил уроки, а это очень важно. Скажем, дважды в неделю, после основных занятий. Вы не против?  
— Конечно, нет, — Алексей вопросительно посмотрел на неё, ожидая продолжения, но мадмуазель Дегре сгребла рисунки обратно в свою папку и потянулась за пальто.  
— Мадам Лерой брала за уроки продуктами и сигаретами для мужа. Вы, я так понимаю, не курите, поэтому что бы вы предпочли?  
— Что? — изумлённо подняла голову мадмуазель Дегре. — Нет, никакой платы не надо.  
Людей, которые рвались творить добро бесплатно, Алексей особенно не любил. По его опыту, они очень скоро начинали рассчитывать на взаимные услуги, но уже не по утверждённой таксе, а в гораздо большем объёме. Исключения были так редки, что в их повторение не верилось. Деловые отношения всегда казались ему гораздо более удобными.  
— Вы одинокая женщина, без мужа, без родственников. Огорода у вас нет, живности тоже, и до весны не будет. Сколько вы получаете? Тысяч десять франков? Двенадцать? Думаете, этого хватит вам на жизнь?  
— Я вполне способна сама себя прокормить!  
— Почему вы не хотите получать плату за свою работу?  
— Потому что я предложила это не ради денег. Мне не хочется, чтобы Ян отставал от других учеников. Если вы думаете, что я собираюсь на этом зарабатывать, то это совсем уж...  
— Понял, понял, — Алексей примирительно поднял руки. — Давайте считать, что я первый это предложил.  
В конце концов он уговорил её брать за уроки вдвое меньше, чем брала её предшественница, и выпроводил с огромным облегчением. Спорить с женщинами ему всегда было трудно, даже если он точно знал, что прав.

Когда вернулся Янош — уставший, довольный, хотя и замёрзший, — Алексей показал ему рисунок со смерчем. Второй убрал подальше — говорить об этом он был не готов.  
— Это ты?  
Янош кивнул.  
— Как ты это... — Алексей задумался, подбирая верное слово, — чувствуешь?  
Лицо Яноша скривилось — словно он знал ответ, но не знал, как выразить его словами.  
— Внутри, — наконец сказал он, делая странный жест руками. Подумал и добавил: — Больше меня.  
Алексей представил вырвавшийся из-под контроля смерч и мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. Всё это время он побуждал Яноша развивать свои способности и ни разу не задумался о том, что будет, если мальчик поднимет ветер такой силы, что не сумеет с ним справиться.  
Концепцию тренировок пришлось срочно пересмотреть, к большому неудовольствию Яноша, которому крутить снежные вихри нравилось гораздо больше, чем пытаться сбить порывом ветра стоящее на торце полено, не задев два соседних.  
— Это важно, — пытался объяснить ему Алексей. — Представь, что ты поднял ветер, а управлять им не можешь. Он же всё вокруг разрушит.  
Судя по мечтательной улыбке Яноша, такой вариант его вполне устраивал.  
— А то, что надо, не разрушит. Давай ещё раз.  
Вихри крутить Алексей ему тоже разрешал, но недолго и не сильно при этом увлекаясь. В качестве поощрения за старание во время первой части тренировок. И Янош старался вовсю.

В апреле снег начал сходить с гор, и на плато, которое Алексей с Яношем облюбовали для тренировок, стали появляться первые отчаянные любители горных прогулок. Туристы, чтоб их. Пришлось спешно искать себе новое место, менее доступное. Скрываясь от чужих глаз, они побывали, наверное, на всех горах и перевалах Альп, в том числе швейцарских и итальянских. Однажды даже прыгнули на вершину Монблана. Опыт оказался неудачным. Мало того, что на вершине, которая снизу казалась спокойной, дул сильный ветер и было адски холодно — так ещё и от резкого перепада высоты Алексея затошнило, а Янош при первом же вдохе схватился за грудь. В общем, на Монблан они больше не прыгали. Хватало других вершин, пониже. Алексею они все очень скоро начали казаться одинаковыми, зато Янош был в восторге.

Но такие вылазки всё же бывали нечасто. Янош ходил в школу, Алексей мотался в Париж — для прикрытия ему часто приходилось садиться на поезд и уезжать в какой-нибудь соседний город, иначе рано или поздно соседи задались бы вопросом, куда он исчезает. Домашние дела тоже требовали времени, к тому же Алексей любил читать и часто проводил вечера за книгой, а Янош продолжал заниматься французским.  
Иногда Алексей заходил за ним в школу, дежурно спрашивал у мадмуазель Дегре об успехах воспитанника, получал заверения в том, что мальчик очень способный, вот если бы ещё проявлял чуточку больше активности... Затем они с Яношем провожали учительницу — она жила в доме четы Лерой, присматривая за хозяйством в отсутствие подруги, — и неторопливо возвращались домой.  
От внимания Алексея не укрылось, что, распрощавшись с ними, мадмуазель Дегре всегда запирает дверь на засов и потом наблюдает из-за занавески, как они уходят. Также ни разу он не видел, чтобы после захода солнца у неё были открыты ставни. Да и в целом она была довольно замкнута — в город выбиралась редко, только если надо было что-то купить, с соседями была приветлива, но ни с кем, насколько видел Алексей, не сближалась, а ведь даже он, иностранец с отталкивающей внешностью, ухитрился обзавестись парой доброжелательных знакомых. Что-то явно было не так, но что именно — он не понимал.  
— Кажется, твоя учительница от кого-то прячется, — поделился он однажды с Яношем. Сказано это было в шутку, но мальчик кивнул, ничуть не удивлённый.  
— Вот как? И от кого же?  
— От людей.  
— От людей? — Алексей задумался. — Ну, что-то в этом есть, конечно...  
Он, правда, подозревал, что прячется мадмуазель Дегре от какого-то конкретного человека — кредитора, например, или навязчивого любовника. Но ответ Яноша, если рассматривать его в широком смысле, тоже подходил.  
— Она тебе нравится? — внезапно спросил Янош.  
Алексей удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Вообще.  
Учительница, конечно, была полнейшей мышью. Но с другой стороны... с ней было интересно разговаривать, она была образованна, вежлива и зачастую даже мила. Ещё она искренне заботилась о Яноше, не ища в этом выгоды для себя.  
— Да. Полагаю, она мне нравится.  
Янош удовлетворённо кивнул и улыбнулся.

Разгадка нашлась скорее, чем он думал. В один из тихих, ясных вечеров, когда даже ветер молчал, не тревожа флюгера на крышах, Алексей с Яношем в очередной раз провожали мадмуазель Дегре до дома. Она рассказывала про Марсель, куда переехали Лерои, Алексей слушал, думая, что летом надо будет непременно туда съездить, интересно же посмотреть на море, Янош тоже слушал, наверное, во всяком случае — шёл рядом с очень сосредоточенным видом. В общем, всё было как обычно. У почтового ящика мадмуазель Дегре задержалась, достала газету, мельком глянула на неё — и уронила.  
Алексей потянулся было подать даме оброненное, но мадмуазель мгновенно подхватила газету и спрятала за спину.  
— Н-не волнуйтесь, я сама, — запинаясь, выпалила она. Лицо её было бледным, как мел. — До свидания. Спасибо, что проводили... Ян, не забудь прочитать рассказ про кошку, хорошо?  
И, прижимая к груди газету, направилась к дому. Алексей с Яношем озадаченно переглянулись. Мадмуазель шла так, словно ей вдруг стали малы ботинки.  
— Так... — задумчиво сказал Алексей. Картина ему не понравилась. — Вот что, иди-ка домой. Я посмотрю, что там с твоей учительницей стряслось, и догоню.  
Он не был уверен, что мадмуазель Дегре впустит его, но стоило хотя бы попытаться. Прежде чем стучать, он на всякий случай толкнул дверь — и та неожиданно отворилась. Действительно неожиданно, учитывая, что эта дверь всегда запиралась на засов.  
Мадмуазель Дегре сидела за столом, закрыв лицо руками. «Франс-Суар» лежала перед ней. Услышав шаги, она вскинулась, сгребла газету со стола, прижала к груди, но Алексей уже разглядел фотографию на первой полосе. Толпа гнала по улице голую женщину, обритую наголо. На лбу у женщины была нарисована свастика.  
Части головоломки встали на свои места с почти слышимым щелчком, и, наверное, что-то в его лице дало мадмуазель Дегре понять это, потому что она резко сжалась и побледнела.  
— А я всё думал, от кого вы прячетесь.  
В её глазах стыл острый, душный страх, понимание того, что прятаться больше негде. Алексею стало противно. И жалко эту маленькую, ничем не примечательную женщину. «Люди, — с отвращением подумал он. — Опозорить бабу и свистеть ей вслед — герои, мать их за ногу. Нашли, с кем воевать».  
— Успокойтесь, — сказал он, видя, что мадмуазель Дегре начала часто-часто дышать и, кажется, была близка к истерике. — Я никому не скажу. Честное... так, нагнитесь и дышите глубже, нагнитесь, я сказал! — он силой пригнул её голову вниз. Только обморока сейчас не хватало. — Лучше?  
Девушка закивала, и он позволил ей выпрямиться. Выглядела она ужасно: на щеках алые пятна, глаза совсем дикие. От миловидности, которую Алексей подметил ещё при знакомстве, не осталось и следа.  
— Вы же ничего не знаете, — глухо сказала она.  
— Да мне всё равно, — убедившись, что терять сознание она не собирается, Алексей подошёл к шкафчику возле плиты. — Где у вас чай?  
— На верхней полке, справа.  
Пока он заваривал чай, она сидела молча, с совершенно несчастным видом, уткнувшись взглядом в стол.  
Вообще-то можно было просто уйти, а потом притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Но после этого она наверняка стала бы его избегать, а Алексею нравились их редкие вечерние прогулки, да и Янош привязался к учительнице. Будет нехорошо, если она станет уделять ему меньше внимания. Поэтому он поставил перед ней чашку с чаем — жаль, что не нашлось коньяка, — и сел напротив.  
— Вы жили с немцем?  
— Нет! То есть, да, но... У меня не было выбора, понимаете?  
Это он как раз очень хорошо понимал.  
— Он жил у нас в доме. У нас был хороший дом, в два этажа. Он сказал, что французские женщины... не отличаются высокой моралью. То есть, он по-другому это сказал, конечно же. и что ему всё равно, кто это будет, я или моя сестра. А Жюстина собиралась замуж, и если бы она потеряла честь, Робер бы её не взял, а я всё равно была старой девой, и какая разница... вы понимаете?  
Она вглядывалась в него с такой надеждой, что Алексей кивнул. Конечно, он понимал. Во время войны женщины — лёгкая добыча, на оккупированной-то территории. Удивительно, что немец дал им выбор. Мог бы просто изнасиловать обеих.  
Словно угадав его мысли, мадмуазель Дегре добавила извиняющимся тоном:  
— Он не был злым или грубым. Иногда даже был нежным, когда у него было хорошее настроение. Только это всё равно было отвратительно. Я решила, что никогда больше не позволю мужчине притронуться ко мне. Хотела даже уйти в монастырь, но я не так уж сильно люблю Бога, если думаю: как он допустил, чтобы со мной случилось такое?  
Алексей, как любой нормальный советский человек, был атеистом, но понимал, что говорить о том, что Бога нет, было сейчас несколько неуместно.  
— Когда немцы ушли, я думала, что всё закончилось и никто не будет об этом вспоминать, но потом начали арестовывать коллаборационистов и о женщинах, таких, как я, стали говорить. Мы продали дом и переехали в Ренн, где никто не знал про меня, но мне всё равно было страшно. Поэтому когда Сюзанна написала, что здесь нужен учитель, я сразу согласилась.  
— Короче говоря, вы тут спрятались.  
— Да, — она сжала край газеты в кулаке, комкая жёсткую бумагу. — Когда началось всё это... я видела, как троих женщин обрили. У одной был ребёнок от немца. Мне повезло, но если бы... Страшно даже думать.  
— Ваши мужчины не смогли защитить своих женщин и отомстили им за это, — констатировал Алексей. Он, пожалуй, тоже не стал бы связываться с женщиной, которая спала с немцем, но позорить её таким образом? С его точки зрения это было всё равно что расписаться в собственном бессилии перед оккупантами. Неужели у французов совсем нет гордости?  
— Их тоже можно понять. Они сражались с фашистами, а некоторые девушки... знаете, они делали это добровольно. Говорили, что немцы им нравятся, что они мужественные, красивые... — её передёрнуло. — Как они могли?  
— Сражались они, — фыркнул Алексей, — ну да, как же. А ваша сестра всё-таки вышла замуж?  
— Да, сразу после капитуляции Германии. Её жених был участником Сопротивления. Ему, конечно, не нравилось, что у нас жил немец, но, по крайней мере, Жюстина сохранила ему верность.  
— С ума сойти, — честно признался Алексей. — Если ему не нравилось, почему же он не забрал вашу сестру куда-нибудь в более безопасное место?  
— Но ведь немцы были везде. И потом, ей ничего не угрожало. Этот человек, месье Хольтер, держал своё слово и не трогал её.  
— Слово фашиста. Потрясающе, — про себя он определил это как «ебануться», но не скажешь же такое при культурной девушке, пусть она и не знает русского языка. — Дайте угадаю — вас он теперь не любит?  
Мадмуазель Дегре снова уткнулась взглядом в стол.  
— Да, но... не поэтому. Просто сестра писала мне, что после свадьбы он стал грубым. Иногда приходил домой пьяным и, ну, поднимал на неё руку. А я ей советовала уехать к родителям, разве можно жить с человеком, который тебя бьёт? А вдруг он её убьёт или искалечит? Однажды Робер прочитал моё письмо, очень рассердился и написал мне, чтобы я молчала, потому что он знает, что я делала во время оккупации, и если я разрушу его семью, он мне отплатит.  
— У вас тут все мужики такие или вашей сестре попался особенный мудак?  
— Что-что? — мадмуазель Дегре захлопала глазами — последнее слово было произнесено по-русски.  
— Так, ничего. Мадмуазель Дегре...  
— Меня зовут Женевьева, — перебила она. — Я уже столько вам рассказала, что... в общем, теперь это уже звучит просто глупо.  
— Женевьева. Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в политической ситуации, но здесь не было оккупации, и, по-моему, местные жители менее ожесточены. Вряд ли вам что-то угрожает.  
— Знаю, но всё равно... — она пожала плечами. — Вы же догадались.  
— Я никому не скажу.  
— Знаю. Вы хороший человек.  
— Я?!  
Женевьева улыбнулась — впервые за этот вечер.  
— Вы ни с кем не ссоритесь, любите детей, всегда очень вежливы. Сюзанна рассказывала, что вы часто приносили ей разные вещи, не требуя ничего взамен. И теперь утешаете меня, хотя могли бы просто сказать что-нибудь вроде «всё будет хорошо» и уйти.  
— Да я примерно это и сказал, в общем-то. И детей я не люблю, с чего вы взяли?  
— Не каждый мужчина возьмёт на себя заботу о ребёнке. Особенно о таком сложном, как Ян.  
— Дело не в любви. В моей семье это принято, — теперь настала его очередь говорить, да почему бы и нет, в самом деле? Он не любил рассказывать о своей семье — чужим не было до этого дела, а своим не хотелось жаловаться на жизнь. Но Женевьева вроде была и не чужая, а вроде и не своя. — Когда я сам был ещё ребёнком, нас... — он запнулся, не зная, как сказать по-французски. — Переселяли на Урал. Это далеко, и там очень холодно, а была как раз зима. Почти все дети умерли в дороге. Потом были плохие дома, тяжёлая работа, женщины болели... в общем, у нас считалось, что дети — это самое ценное. И потом, я всего лишь позволил ему со мной жить. Он почти не создаёт проблем.  
— Он не любит людей, вы знаете? Никому не даёт до себя дотрагиваться, даже погладить по голове. И с другими детьми не ладит.  
— Да, знаю.  
Подразумевалось, что это должно его беспокоить, но Алексей был уверен: если он сможет объяснить Яношу, что с людьми надо поддерживать хотя бы видимость хороших отношений, мальчик с этим справится. Пока что тот наотрез отказывался понимать, зачем ему это надо, а упрямства Яношу было не занимать.  
Они с Женевьевой ещё немного поговорили про успехи Яноша в школе и про школу в целом, и Алексей, убедившись, что учительница более-менее пришла в себя, распрощался с ней.  
Возвращаясь домой, он в который раз думал, как здорово было бы прыгать не только туда, где уже был, но и вообще куда угодно. Оказаться бы там, где живёт муж сестры Женевьевы — она, кстати, так и не сказала, где, — свернуть мудаку шею и прикопать в безлюдном месте.  
Мадмуазель Дегре вполне устраивала Алексея в качестве учительницы Яноша, и он не хотел, чтобы ей пришлось уехать.

После этой истории отношения между Алексеем и мадмуазель Дегре стали ещё более дружественными. Настолько, что кое-кто из соседей уже начал прятать улыбочки и перешептываться, когда они шли по вечерам от школы, разговаривая обо всём, что только приходило в голову. Мадмуазель Дегре смущалась и краснела, Алексей делал вид, что ничего не замечает. С одной стороны, Женевьева ему нравилась, хотя внешность у неё была на любителя. С другой — он отлично понимал, что в данном случае вся его симпатия может ограничиться только разговорами, потому что Женевьева весьма категорично обозначила своё отношение к мужчинам, и хотя Алексей втайне считал, что категоричность эта продержится ровно до того дня, когда мадмуазель Дегре встретит наконец нормального мужчину, который покажет ей, что не все они мудаки, сам он этим мужчиной становиться не собирался. Слишком много хлопот, слишком мало шансов, что он ей тоже понравится в этом смысле — с его красной кожей и хвостом. А главное, нормальный мужик на ней бы после этого обязательно женился. В себе он такого желания не чувствовал. Поэтому каждый раз он вежливо прощался с ней возле дома и уходил, разочаровывая охочих до сплетен соседей.  
Янош эти прогулки одобрял и даже слегка над Алексеем посмеивался. Молча, но выразительно. Алексей делал вид, что собирается отвесить ему подзатыльник, мальчишка уворачивался и смеялся уже открыто. Ради этого Алексей стоически терпел всю ситуацию, несмотря на то, что она была совершенно дурацкой. Ему вообще нравилось, когда Янош смеялся. Не так уж часто это случалось.

Они спускались в деревню, прыгнув, как всегда, в лес на склоне. На этот раз — чуть в стороне от своего дома, чтобы пройти мимо мясной лавки. Янош устал, но был страшно горд: ему впервые удалось пустить два вихря одновременно, сразу с обеих рук, и хотя они очень быстро столкнулись и распались, Алексей всё равно похвалил мальчишку, и теперь тот бежал рядом, сияющий, как новенькая монетка. Даже смешно становилось.  
— Ты особо-то нос не задирай, — посоветовал Алексей, — тебе ещё работать и работать, чтобы с ними управляться.  
Янош фыркнул, но улыбаться не перестал.  
Алексей не сразу понял, что что-то происходит. Сперва он заметил, что улицы, мимо которых они проходили, были пусты, даже в огородах никто не копался. Потом издалека послышались крики, преимущественно женские. Могло быть, конечно, и так, что две соседки поссорились из-за сожравшей чужие цветы козы, но вряд ли на такую ссору сбежалась бы вся деревня. Алексей остановился, притормозил рванувшегося было вперёд Яноша, положив ему руку на плечо.  
— Подожди здесь, — велел он. — Я узнаю, в чём дело.  
Мальчик недовольно поджал губы, но всё же кивнул. Алексей быстро пошёл вниз по улице, с каждым шагом убеждаясь, что чутьё его не подвело. Один из женских голосов с крика перешёл в визг, потом резко оборвался, и тут же остальные заголосили ещё громче. Было бы очень удобно прыгнуть и узнать, что, чёрт возьми, происходит, но оставалось только шагать быстрее.  
Когда он увидел толпу возле дома мадмуазель Дегре, то понял, что ничем хорошим этот день не закончится. А когда увидел саму мадмуазель Дегре, то смог только выматериться про себя и перейти на бег. Мадмуазель сидела на дороге перед своим домом, рыдая в голос, а высокий широкоплечий парень с тонкими усиками держал её за волосы и орал:  
— Шлюха! Фашистская подстилка!  
— А вот и Робер, — пробормотал себе под нос Алексей, расталкивая любопытных, собравшихся поглазеть на бесплатное представление, и, не дожидаясь, пока парень от оскорблений перейдёт к рукоприкладству, крикнул: — Эй, ты, отпусти женщину!  
Тот обернулся.  
— Ты ещё кто такой?  
Алексей остро пожалел, что не владеет французским языком в той же степени, что русским. В его учебниках не было адекватного перевода тех фраз, которые он привык использовать в подобных ситуациях.  
— Я сказал, отпусти женщину, — повторил он, протиснувшись наконец сквозь толпу. Толпа, не ожидавшая такого интересного поворота событий, слегка притихла.  
Робер дёрнул Женевьеву за волосы, вызвав очередной вскрик.  
— Эта шлюха, — он обвиняюще ткнул в неё пальцем, — трахалась с фашистом! А потом уговорила мою жену меня бросить!  
— А разве твоя жена бросила тебя не потому, что ты её бил?  
Кто-то за спиной Алексея протяжно присвистнул. Робер отпустил наконец волосы Женевьевы и подозрительно прищурился.  
— Это она тебе разболтала? Она и с тобой трахается, что ли? А ну-ка, — он шагнул вперёд, — ты, парень, и сам не местный, я погляжу. Что это у тебя за акцент? Уж не немецкий ли?  
— Твоё какое дело?  
— А предъяви-ка документы! — воинственно потребовал Робер. — Сейчас посмотрим, что ты за гусь!  
— Пошёл нахер.  
— Ага! Товарищи, — обратился он к собравшимся людям, — кто из вас может подтвердить личность этого человека?  
Подтвердить никто не пожелал. Даже мадам Ларак, которой Алексей в своё время показывал фальшивые документы, почему-то предпочла отмолчаться.  
— А сам-то ты кто такой? — крикнул месье Полен, мясник.  
Робер расстегнул куртку. На рубашке у него красовалась блестящая медаль на черно-красной ленте.  
— Я рисковал жизнью в борьбе за свободу Франции, — гордо заявил он, — и не потерплю, чтобы всякие недобитые фашисты считали себя вправе...  
Алексей шагнул вперёд и сгрёб его за воротник, оскаливаясь в злой ухмылке.  
— А я, suka, русский, — прошипел он, не заботясь, понимает его орденоносный герой Франции или нет. — Пока ты печатал свои листовки и здоровался с немцами на улицах, я с ними воевал. Два с половиной года, blyad’! И если ты сейчас не уберёшься отсюда и не оставишь Женевьеву в покое, я твои медали тебе в жопу затолкаю, понял?!  
Робер побледнел, потом покраснел. А Алексею захотелось дать самому себе хорошего пинка. Он же выдавал себя за мирного эмигранта, давно живущего в Европе. От войны, мол, бежал. И так глупо спалился перед всей деревней.  
Правильно капитан Поляков говорил: язык вперёд мозгов поспевает.  
Долго терзаться осознанием своей ошибки ему не пришлось: побагровевший от ярости Робер вырвался и бросился на него с кулаками. Алексей, уклонившись от первого удара, с размаху двинул парню под дых. Потом добавил по почкам, сбил с ног и несильно, но прицельно ткнул носком ботинка в живот. Он наносил удары с удовольствием, отыгрываясь на несчастном придурке за собственную глупость и жалея о том, что ему не нужны проблемы с французской полицией, а значит, нельзя не только убивать, но и бить слишком сильно. Ещё пара пинков — и нужно будет остановиться. Потом все подтвердят, что герой Сопротивления первый полез.  
Отвлекшись на эти мысли, он даже не заметил, как вздрагивающий под его ударами парень извернулся и достал из кармана револьвер. Просто в какой-то момент опустил глаза и увидел нацеленное на него дуло. Может быть, если бы у него было время подумать, он сообразил бы, что достаточно поднять руки и отойти назад — француз, скорее всего, не стал бы стрелять на глазах у всей деревни. Но Алексей слишком привык к тому, что нацеленное на него оружие означает одно: его собираются убить. И мгновенно, даже не задумываясь, прыгнул из-под выстрела.  
Когда он появился в паре метров от того места, где стоял, вокруг царила полная тишина. Было слышно, как поскрипывает жестяной флюгер на крыше дома Женевьевы. Потом кто-то громко, протяжно произнёс: «О-о-о...» — и Робер, словно очнувшись, развернулся к Алексею и выстрелил ещё раз, не целясь и, кажется, даже не соображая, что делает, — взгляд у него был как у слепого. Алексей вновь прыгнул, теперь уже к стрелку, ногой выбил револьвер, потом пнул в лицо — попал в шею, потому что ветром в глаза бросило сухую дорожную пыль и ему пришлось зажмуриться. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло.  
— Дьявол! — пронзительно завопила пожилая мадам с прыгающими по обе стороны лица кудряшками. — Дьявол!!!  
Алексей испытал почти непреодолимое желание расстегнуть штаны и показать старой дуре хвост. Пусть посмотрит на настоящего дьявола, авось прямо тут удар и хватит. Рогов только нет, а жаль. Мадам продолжала голосить, вцепившись обеими руками в шляпку, которую поднявшийся ветер срывал с её головы...  
Твою мать, ветер!  
Забыв про орущую женщину и корчащегося на земле Робера, Алексей обернулся в ту сторону, откуда прибежал и где его должен был ждать Янош — и не поверил своим глазам.  
По деревне шёл смерч.  
Огромная воронка, вращаясь, скользила над дорогой, поднимая и закручивая в воздухе пыль, мусор, палки, вырванные из заборов доски, и чем ближе она становилась, тем сильнее бесновался ветер. С крыш домов уже летела черепица, невысокие деревья ломались, как спички. С головы мясника сдуло шляпу, он суетливо закрыл голову руками, но не тронулся с места. Никто не тронулся. Люди стояли и смотрели на смерч, как зачарованные, даже когда им в лицо полетели пыль и щепки. Алексей в панике поискал взглядом Яноша, но мальчика нигде не было. Это было странно: на расстоянии Янош с трудом контролировал и небольшие вихри, а уж для того, чтобы прицельно пустить целый смерч — как ему вообще это удалось? — должен был находиться где-то совсем близко. Его не было, и Алексей закричал, пытаясь позвать его, но крик утонул в рёве ветра. А потом он увидел, как в самом центре смерча, в нескольких метрах над землёй, мелькает что-то белое, и понял, что Янош — там.  
В смерче.  
Первым не удержался на ногах пожилой мужчина, стоявший прямо посреди дороги — закрученная ветром доска задела его по плечу, и он упал, неловко взмахнув руками, попытался уцепиться за землю, но смерч подхватил его и швырнул к обочине. Это сняло всеобщее оцепенение: люди, крича, бросились прочь, одну из женщину ударило бешено кружащейся воздухе палкой, на второй задрало плащ, опрокинуло, потащило по земле. От визга закладывало уши.  
Когда-то давно Алексей слышал, что в самой середине смерча ветра нет. Полный штиль, и если оказаться там, то можно даже увидеть чистое небо. Он тогда решил, что это всё байки, и поверит он в них только тогда, когда найдётся придурок, который действительно заберётся в центр смерча и увидит всё своими глазами. Кто бы тогда предупредил, что этим придурком станет он сам... «Выпорю поганца, — обречённо подумал Алексей, — просил ведь подождать». И прыгнул.  
Никакого неба он, понятное дело, не увидел. Его рвануло во все стороны разом, оглушило, и почти сразу он наткнулся на живое, твёрдое, обхватил и прижал к себе. Ветер исчез тут же, мгновенно, лишив невидимой поддержки, Алексей рухнул на землю, больно ударившись плечом, но Яноша из рук всё-таки не выпустив.  
Смерча больше не было. Даже ветра не было. На разорённую улицу со стуком падали палки, ветки и всё, что минутой раньше металось по воздуху. У обочины стонал, приходя в себя, старик. Остальные успели разбежаться. Надо же, какие шустрые, подумал Алексей, чего же тогда стояли баранами?  
Янош лежал у него на руках, бледный, как смерть. Из носа текла кровь, размазываясь по щеке липкой лентой. Алексей прижал палец к его шее, нащупал пульс — чуть замедленный, но ровный, и только тогда почувствовал, что его отпускает. Переутомился. Ещё бы, такой смерч поднять. Это ничего, это пройдёт.  
— Алекс?  
Сидящая на дороге Женевьева — растрёпанная, перепачканная в пыли, съёжившаяся в комок так, что Алексей сперва её даже не заметил, с ужасом глядела на него и на воцарившийся кругом хаос.  
— Алекс, что это было?  
«Это был Янош», — подумал Алексей и сам чуть не рассмеялся от того, с какой гордостью он это подумал. Как тут было не гордиться? Такой смерч — а мальчику всего десять лет, и он лишь недавно начал развивать свои способности. Да когда он вырастет, он будет поднимать ураганы!  
— Собирайтесь, — сказал он вместо этого. — Вам не стоит здесь оставаться. Ваш зять вас прибьёт, а не он, так местные выживут. Идите в дом, заприте двери, соберите вещи. Через пять минут я за вами приду. Да шевелитесь, ну! — прикрикнул он, видя, что она так и сидит на земле.  
Женевьева ойкнула, вскочила, метнулась к дому, на ходу вытирая грязь с лица. Алексей поднял Яноша и прыгнул в свою парижскую квартиру. Уложил на постель, ещё раз проверил пульс, вытер со щеки кровь. Янош был уже не так бледен, как в первые минуты, дышал ровно, но в себя не приходил.  
Когда Алексей прыгнул в дом Женевьевы, она уже вытаскивала из спальни чемодан. При виде внезапно возникшего посреди её гостиной человека она вскрикнула и шарахнулась в сторону, чемодан с глухим стуком упал на пол. Алексей сделал вид, что не заметил шока у неё на лице.  
— Собрались? — спросил он и, дождавшись, пока она поднимет чемодан, протянул руку. — Держитесь за меня. И закройте глаза.  
Её холодная ладонь слегка подрагивала в его руке. Мгновение спустя их окружил чуть приглушённый гул голосов, паровозные гудки и прочий шум, безошибочно узнаваемый любым, кто хоть раз в жизнь оказывался на вокзале. Женевьева вцепилась в руку Алексея.  
— Где мы?!  
— Лионский вокзал, — Алексей выглянул из маленького узкого коридора, ведущего к подсобному помещению — сюда почти никто не заходил, только уборщики, но и те очень редко, и можно было прыгать, не боясь наткнуться на свидетелей. — Всё в порядке, идёмте.  
Но ему пришлось буквально выволакивать Женевьеву в зал ожидания — она с таким недоверием озиралась по сторонам, словно ожидала, что вокзал в любой момент исчезнет.  
— Как вы это делаете? — с трудом выговорила она. — Это какой-то фокус? Так не бывает.  
— Совершенно верно, фокус. Вы всё равно не поймёте.  
Провожать её он не собирался — надо было поторапливаться, вдруг Янош уже пришёл в себя. Квартиру он узнает, Алексей несколько раз брал его с собой в Париж, просто не хотелось оставлять мальчика одного.  
— Вам хватит денег на билет до... где ваши родители живут?  
— В Ренне. Да, — торопливо кивнула она, — конечно, хватит.  
— Вот и замечательно. Приятно было с вами познакомиться, мадмуазель Дегре, — он не удержался и поднёс её руку к губам, потому что хотелось всё-таки поставить точку, а французы, кажется, прощались именно так. — Всего хорошего.  
— Подождите, — она вцепилась в его рукав. — Что вы сделали с Яном? Я видела, как он упал.  
— Всё с ним будет в порядке, не беспокойтесь. И мне действительно пора. Прощайте.  
Он шагнул обратно в коридор и представил себе комнату на улице Могадор. Уже в прыжке ему показалось, что Женевьева кричит что-то ему вслед, но он так и не расслышал, что.  
В квартире было тихо. Янош спал, положив ладони под щёку. Алексей коснулся кончиками пальцев его лба, провёл по растрёпанным волосам. Янош не хотел переезжать в Париж, ему нравилась маленькая Ла Бати, нравились горы вокруг. Может быть, стоит переехать куда-нибудь ещё. Франция большая, место им найдётся.  
Осталось сделать совсем немного. Алексей прыгнул обратно в Ла Бати, в их дом, и начал собирать вещи. Соседи сюда ещё не добрались, наверняка толпятся возле дома Женевьевы и пересказывают друг другу случившееся, но рано или поздно кто-нибудь решит узнать, куда исчез «демон», и поиски начнут, конечно же, отсюда. Ещё и ружья прихватят на всякий случай. Так что задерживаться не стоило.  
Много он не взял — одежду, книги, некоторые личные вещи. Оказалось, что за полтора года они с Яношем всё-таки успели обрасти барахлом, но большинство необходимых в быту вещей, таких, например, как кухонная утварь, можно было достать и в Париже, так что Алексей решил не тащить сразу всё. Может, ближе к ночи ещё раз прыгнет. А вот оставлять дом было неожиданно жалко. Это был первый дом, где он жил свободно, был сам себе хозяин, ни на кого не оглядывался. Где он чувствовал себя в безопасности и мог не прятать хвост. Будут, конечно, и другие, но по этому дому Алексей начинал скучать уже сейчас.  
Напоследок он снял со стены любимую картинку Яноша — ту самую, которая привела их когда-то в эти горы. На память.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Si nous parlions d’autre chose? (фр.) — «Не поговорить ли нам о чём-нибудь ещё?» Алексей произносит nous (нам) как nu (голый).  
> ** - А la vache (фр.) — коленно-локтевая поза, дословно переводится «по-коровьи».


	3. Chapter 3

_Франция, Париж_

Эта же акварель, заботливо вставленная в рамку, висела над кроватью Яноша и теперь, семь лет спустя, уже не в меблированной квартире на улице Могадор, а в собственной, большой и просторной, на бульваре Сен-Мишель. Они перебрались туда вскоре после бегства из Ла Бати, снова сменив документы, чтобы не осталось связи между разгромившим деревню «демоном» и приличным господином из русских эмигрантов, приехавшим в Париж вместе с юным племянником. Некоторое время Алексей ещё крутился на чёрном рынке, потом ему это надоело, и старик Франье познакомил его со своим другом-антикваром. Они быстро нашли общий язык и занялись увлекательнейшим делом — поиском расхищенных во время войны произведений искусства и прочих ценностей, осевших в частных закромах. Дело было беспроигрышное, потому что кто в здравом уме заявит в полицию о похищении вещи, которая, прежде всего, не должна была обокраденному принадлежать? Вторично украденные ценности месье Левински сбывал за границу, чаще всего — в Америку. Алексей помогал ему организовывать отправку. Свою способность прыгать через пространство он не афишировал, боже упаси. Просто делал вид, что у него есть связи в транспортных компаниях, а также среди пилотов гражданской авиации.  
Янош готовился поступать в Сорбонну, на факультет экономики. «Бухгалтером, что ли, будешь?» — удивился Алексей и едва успел отпрыгнуть от запущенного в него маленького вихря. За прошедшие годы Янош здорово научился управлять своими способностями. Достаточно было сказать, что бурю в стакане воды он поднимал совершенно в буквальном смысле.  
Сам же Алексей так и не решился получить во Франции образование. Да и зачем ему? Всё равно работать, как обычные люди, он не собирался, а для того, чем он занимался, никаких дипломов было не нужно. Иногда посещал лекции по искусствоведению, чтобы лучше разбираться в ценности своей добычи. Но Яношем он гордился. Собой тоже — удалось всё-таки вложить в эту лохматую голову понимание важности хорошего образования.  
Правда, голова давно уже перестала быть лохматой. Из диковатого мальчишки Янош превратился в красивого, уверенного в себе молодого человека, всегда аккуратно причёсанного и одетого с иголочки. Он даже начал носить костюмы, над чем Алексей успел немало поржать, хотя, надо отдать должное вкусу Яноша, смотрелся мальчишка в них прекрасно, девицы на улице заглядывались, включая тех, что постарше. Периодически Алексей видел его то с одной, то с другой симпатичной мадмуазель, хотя всерьёз Янош к ним не относился, и те же мотоциклы, к примеру, интересовали его куда больше. Но для парня его возраста это было совершенно нормально.  
В общем, жизнь у них устроилась лучше, чем можно было ожидать, и всё было хорошо и спокойно. До недавнего времени.  
Сейчас Алексей не мог понять: кой чёрт его дёрнул докопаться до Яноша, выясняя, почему тому не нравится Полетт? Полетт уже года четыре была любовницей Алексея — молодая симпатичная актриса, с которой он познакомился на частной вечеринке из тех, куда приходят со своими любовницами, а уходят с чужими. Алексей пришёл один, зато ушёл с любовницей хозяина вечеринки, а также с пониманием того, в какую часть дома надо будет прыгать, чтобы добраться до парных золотых кувшинов, ради которых он, собственно, на эту вечеринку и явился. Кувшины он утащил неделю спустя и сразу же забыл про них. Полетт задержалась в его жизни на куда больший срок. Весёлая, неглупая, довольно легкомысленная, она была особенно хороша тем, что никогда не ревновала, не требовала особенного внимания и вообще не претендовала ни на что, что нельзя было бы устроить с помощью денег. Алексей снял ей квартиру, время от времени дарил разные безделушки и давал денег на развлечения. Он знал, что кроме него, у неё есть ещё любовники, но не особо беспокоился на этот счёт. Только предупредил, что не хочет случайно застать её с кем-то другим. Полетт пообещала, что не застанет. Она также с пониманием отнеслась к специфическим вкусам своего любовника, желающего заниматься сексом только в темноте и не позволяющего прикасаться к себе со спины. Мечта, а не женщина, одном словом.  
А Яношу она не нравилась. Алексей был не настолько идиотом, чтобы знакомить его со своей любовницей, это вышло случайно, Полетт была очень мила, Янош — безукоризненно вежлив, и, казалось бы, всё было в порядке, но нет: стоило Алексею хотя бы случайно упомянуть о Полетт, как Янош тут же скучнел и в лучшем случае менял тему, в худшем — отпускал какой-нибудь едкий комментарий. Причину такого отношения Алексей понять не мог. Он же не привёл Полетт в их дом со словами «познакомься, это моя будущая жена». И времени с ней проводил не так уж много — не столько, чтобы это как-то сказалось на их общении с Яношем. Так что тогда?  
— Тебе не нравится, что она актриса? Или что у неё есть другие любовники, кроме меня?  
— Какая разница? — буркнул Янош. Ему явно не хотелось продолжать этот разговор, но Алексей решил всё-таки докопаться до истины.  
— Я хочу понять, в чём дело, — он в очередной раз выронил запонку и тихо ругнулся под нос. Полетт была готова принять его в любом виде, но он всегда старался одеваться прилично, чтобы не отказываться, если она вдруг предложит сходить в ресторан или на вечеринку к знакомым. — Помоги, а?  
Янош отложил учебник и подошёл к нему.  
— Мне на неё наплевать.  
— Я уже пару лет вижу, как тебе на неё наплевать, — свободной рукой Алексей поддел его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. — Серьёзно, Янош, что не так?  
Тот мотнул головой, уворачиваясь, и взялся за вторую запонку.  
— Ты ведь сам понимаешь, что любовница — это нормально. Не снимать же каждый раз проституток.  
У Яноша чуть порозовели скулы.  
— Понимаю.  
— Полетт красива, не создаёт проблем, не хочет замуж. Ну, спит с другими, так мне это без разницы. Меня она полностью устраивает. А тебе что не так?  
— Ничего.  
— Да как же ничего? — повысил голос Алексей, которому порядком надоело это баранье упрямство. Янош покраснел уже сильнее и уткнулся взглядом в рукав рубашки, который застёгивал. — Ты каждый раз кривишься так, словно она у тебя что-то украла. Объясни уже наконец и закроем эту тему! Почему ты её не любишь?  
— Потому что я люблю тебя.  
Алексей сперва даже не понял. Он вообще ничего подобного не ожидал. Ждал любого обвинения в адрес Полетт, ждал даже упрёков в аморальности, но такого...  
— Ты это... ну... в каком смысле? — ошарашенно спросил он и тут же понял, что сморозил глупость.  
Вместо ответа Янош, всё так же не поднимая глаз, потянул Алексея к себе за запястье и поцеловал. Всего лишь прижался на несколько мгновений губами к губам, но этого хватило, чтобы наглядно показать, в каком именно смысле он это.  
«Надо же, мы почти одного роста», — почему-то растерянно подумал Алексей. Глупее и несвоевременнее мысль вряд ли можно было найти.  
Не дожидаясь, пока он отойдёт от шока, Янош подхватил учебник и быстро вышел из гостиной. Хлопнула дверь спальни. Алексей зачем-то поднял руки и уставился на застёгнутые запонки.  
Докопался, называется. Раскопал. Думай теперь, что с этим делать.

К Полетт он тогда так и не пошёл. Вместо этого бродил по Латинскому кварталу, потом по набережным вокруг острова Ситэ, пересекая Сену по мостам туда и обратно. Думать не получалось. И не хотелось. Как о таком думать?  
Он знал, что Янош любит его — в широком смысле слова, как ребёнок, а затем и подросток мог любить своего опекуна. Но никогда даже мысли не допускал, что это чувство может перерасти в нечто большее. Янош пользовался успехом у девушек, Алексей не раз видел его в компании сверстниц. Ничто не указывало на то, что ему могут нравиться мужчины. Причём из всех мужчин — именно он.  
Для него Янош всё ещё был ребёнком. Мальчишкой, не доверяющим чужим людям, которого Алексею в своё время навязали почти против воли и к которому он привязался быстро и накрепко. И внезапно этот мальчишка говорит... такое.  
Был, конечно, шанс, что Янош сам не понимает, что чувствует. Но это проблему не решало. Если Янош считал, что любит Алексея, значит, для него это было реальностью. А переубедить парня, когда он вбивал себе что-то в голову, Алексею ещё никогда не удавалось.

Он вернулся, когда уже начало темнеть. Из кухни пахло тушёным мясом — значит, Янош тоже был дома. Когда Алексей прошёл на кухню, Янош молча встал из-за стола, достал тарелки, разложил мясо с овощами. Поставил на стол. Всё было точно так же, как в бесчисленное количество их вечеров прежде. Только никогда до этого Янош не избегал смотреть на него.  
После ужина Янош так же молча заварил чай и достал джезву для кофе. Алексей не понимал, за что он так любит этот горький напиток — кроме приятного запаха от зёрен, ничего хорошего он в кофе не видел.  
— Ты это серьёзно? — наконец спросил он, когда Янош поставил перед ним чашку с чаем и сам сел напротив.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — честно признался Алексей. — И что с этим делать, тоже не знаю.  
Когда Янош объяснил, что с этим делать, Алексей не поверил своим ушам.  
— Ты с ума сошёл.  
— Почему?  
— Я не могу это сделать.  
— Почему? — упрямо повторил Янош, в упор глядя из-под отросшей чёлки, и Алексею вдруг вспомнилась первая их встреча, вернее, вторая, в комнате полкового врача, переоборудованной под медицинский кабинет. Тогда ему было не по себе под немигающим взглядом Яноша, теперь он вообще не знал, куда деваться.  
— Ты мой... — он замялся, подбирая нужное слово. Странно, что между собой они никогда не обозначали вслух, кем Янош приходится Алексею. — Воспитанник.  
— Не сын же.  
— Ты юноша. То есть, мы оба мужчины. Тебя это не смущает?  
— Ты сам говорил, что никакой разницы.  
— Я это говорил про случаи, когда хочется просто трахнуться и забыть.  
— А я большего и не прошу.  
Алексей вторично потерял дар речи.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал он. — Зачем тебе это надо?  
Янош передёрнул плечами и опустил глаза.  
— Тебе противно? — глухо спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Тебе противно, да? Ты помнишь, что со мной... было... до того, как ты меня нашёл, — слова вырывались у него с трудом, как в детстве, когда он только начал говорить целыми фразами. — В этом дело?  
— Господи, Янош, нет. Конечно, нет.  
— Тогда в чём?  
Алексею очень хотелось отмотать время назад и никогда не начинать этот разговор. Он совершенно точно знал, что не может, не должен соглашаться, — но сколько бы он ни искал логичных, доходчивых причин, они почему-то не находились, а те, что были, не выдержали бы столкновения с броневым упорством Яноша. Как объяснить, что только мудак и извращенец будет трахать почти несовершеннолетнего мальчишку, которого с детства растил, как родного?  
— Тебе же даже восемнадцати ещё нет, — предпринял он последнюю отчаянную попытку.  
— Мне через год восемнадцать. Даже меньше.  
— Вот через год и поговорим.  
И тут же понял, что сделал ошибку.  
— Когда мне будет восемнадцать, — быстро сказал Янош. — Обещай.  
— Янош...  
— Прошу тебя, — выдавил он сквозь зубы.  
Алексей представил себе, чего ему стоила эта просьба — гордость Яноша лишь немного уступала его упрямству — и что будет, когда он откажет окончательно. Янош, конечно, не станет заново заводить этот разговор и просить больше не станет, но будет помнить, как он просил и как Алексей оттолкнул его, и... блядь. Блядь.  
Что, если он потеряет Яноша?  
— Хорошо, — произнёс он, с ужасом понимая, что его загнали в ловушку, и выхода из этой ловушки не видно. Пока не видно. Может быть, он сумеет что-то придумать за выигранное время.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.  
Янош выдохнул, весь как-то расслабился, почти улыбаясь.  
— Правда?  
— Ещё раз поднимешь эту тему — скажу, что нет, — не выдержал Алексей.  
И сбежал, потому что есть пределы человеческой стойкости. Чувствовал он себя при этом так, словно сдал без боя стратегически важный пункт. Ничего. У него есть в запасе почти целый год. За это время Янош перебесится, подумает хорошенько и поймёт, что сделал глупость. Может, они даже не вспомнят об этом разговоре. Или... или за этот год придётся научиться не видеть в нём больше ребёнка.  
Как же ему всё-таки повезло, что тогда, в Германии, они решили считать Яноша девятилетним. Семён сомневался, говорил, что мальчик наверняка выглядит младше своих лет от плохого питания, но капитан Поляков сказал, что девять — хорошее число, и они согласились. Иначе бы Янош давно уже думал, что ему восемнадцать, и ни на какую отсрочку не согласился бы. Вот уж повезло, так повезло.  
Уже из коридора краем глаза Алексей увидел, как Янош выливает в кухонную мойку нетронутые чай и кофе.

Но прошла уже большая часть выторгованного им срока, а перебешиваться Янош не собирался. Алексей время от времени ловил на себе его взгляды — и с тоской думал о том, что рано или поздно придётся всё-таки объяснить парню, что затея с самого начала была никудышной, и вреда от неё будет больше, чем пользы.  
Он не хотел даже думать об этом. Отчасти потому что предвидел поражение по всем фронтам, отчасти потому что думать о сексе с Яношем в любом контексте было неправильно. Неестественно. Не из-за того, что они оба были мужчинами, и, конечно, не из-за того, что ему было противно. Просто это был Янош.  
Из-за этих мыслей Алексей пребывал в таком раздрае, что весьма невежливо буркнул что-то в ответ на приветствие месье Левински и рассказ о том, как ловко антиквару удалось продать статуэтку из мейсенского фарфора, слушал вполуха. Спохватился только когда понял, что маленький антиквар уже почти минуту молча смотрит на него, вертя в руках очки.  
— Что вы сказали?  
— Я сказал, что есть заказ, — повторил месье Левински. Его взгляд то и дело убегал куда-то за плечо Алексея. — На конкретную вещь. Как вам такое?  
«Конкретной вещью» они между собой называли предмет, который требовалось украсть по заказу клиента. Если бы речь шла о честной покупке, месье Левински прекрасно обошёлся бы без Алексея.  
— Где?  
— Особняк де Монтеньи. Фобур-Сент-Оноре. В галерее.  
— Да, я помню, — особняк этот Алексею довелось посетить ещё в начале их совместной работы, спёр он тогда не то вазу, не то кувшин, совершенно уродливую вещь. — Там что-нибудь изменилось?  
— Нет, нет. Я узнавал.  
— Хорошо. Что именно?  
Антиквар выложил на стол фотографии античной статуэтки: юная обнажённая девушка лила невидимую воду из кувшина. Одна из ручек кувшина была надколота.  
— Побитая, — заметил Алексей, разглядывая фотографии. Такую красивую вещицу было легко запомнить.  
— Если бы вы, молодой человек, знали, откуда эта статуэтка... — закатил глаза месье Левински. И не стал продолжать, словно необразованность Алексея была настолько вопиюща, что ему даже не было смысла объяснять, откуда статуэтка родом и почему это обстоятельство превращает её дефект в достоинство. Ладно. Алексей не обижался. Месье Левински вообще любил поважничать.  
— Когда вы... э-э... сможете это сделать?  
Что же такое интересное находилось у него за спиной, что месье Левински всё время туда заглядывал? Алексей даже обернулся, но ничего не увидел.  
— Думаю, в конце недели, — ответил он. — Надо вспомнить, что там как. Обстановка, план помещений, сами понимаете. Я сообщу, когда буду готов.  
А про себя подумал, что прыгнуть надо будет сегодня же ночью. Уж больно не нравился ему бегающий взгляд антиквара, а также нервно шевелящиеся пальцы, которые месье Левински пытался сцепить в замок, но никак не получалось. Алексей доверял ему, но в разумных пределах. Полиции был бы больше интересен сам антиквар. А вот если кто-то из конкурентов, промышляющих незаконной торговлей, захотел обзавестись личным вором, беспрепятственно проникающим в чужие дома, то старый эмигрант вполне мог подставить Алексея во имя собственного спокойствия. Своя рубашка, как он неоднократно повторял, ближе к телу.

В особняке всё осталось точно так, как было несколько лет назад, хотя бы в этом месье Левински не соврал. Алексей прыгнул сперва на лестницу, ведущую на третий этаж, где располагалась галерея, огляделся, прислушался, затем переместился в коридор и, наконец, в саму галерею. На этаже не было ни души, но почему-то не отпускало ощущение, что за ним следят. Он даже несколько раз останавливался и замирал неподвижно, пытаясь уловить посторонние звуки, но ничего не получилось.  
Статуэтка стояла на самом виду, на отдельной тумбе, и это тоже было подозрительно — в галерее было много гораздо более ценных вещей, создавалось впечатление, что заказчик выбрал первое, что попалось на глаза. Скорее всего, здесь действительно крылась какая-то подстава, и Алексей мысленно похвалил себя за решение провернуть дело сразу, не выжидая, пока к его визиту успеют подготовиться.  
Интереса ради он прошёлся по галерее, разглядывая произведения искусства, удовольствия созерцать которые удостаивались только друзья хозяина особняка. Особенно пикантно это смотрелось с учетом того, что на людях де Монтеньи проповедовал идеи «искусство должно принадлежать народу». На несколько минут Алексей задержался перед портретом крупной, слегка мужеподобной женщины в белом платье. Женщина не была привлекательной, но её выступающая из темноты фигура словно светилась сама по себе, этот эффект всегда восхищал его. Интересно, кто автор? Было в картине нечто очень знакомое, хотя уверенно утверждать, что узнал художника, Алексей всё же не стал бы. Этой картиной де Монтеньи тоже завладел незаконно? Не утащить ли её заодно? Она неплохо бы смотрелась в гостиной...  
Внезапно ему показалось, что он услышал тихий женский смешок, и Алексей оглянулся, на миг испугавшись, что кто-то незаметно подкрался к нему, но в галерее никого не было. И тем не менее, ощущение того, что он здесь не один, лишь усилилось. «Паранойя, — подумал Алексей. — Завязывать пора, что ли?»  
Он снял статуэтку с тумбы, завернул в тёмную ткань и поспешил покинуть особняк.

Дома он спрятал статуэтку в сейф, решив связаться с месье Левински в субботу. Несмотря на принадлежность к иудейскому племени, заповедь насчёт субботнего дня антиквар соблюдал лишь тогда, когда она не мешала его делам.  
Спать не хотелось. То ли свежий ночной воздух взбодрил, то ли нервное напряжение. Было бы неплохо прыгнуть куда-нибудь и немного потренироваться — совсем недавно Алексей попробовал взять вместо сабель, которыми любил фехтовать, два коротких меча, и ему неожиданно понравилось. Но практики для хорошего владения новым оружием у него было ещё маловато, поэтому он старался находить время для тренировок не реже пары раз в неделю. К сожалению, этой ночью Алексею следовало быть дома, чтобы в случае, если полиция сумеет как-то связать его с кражей, иметь честное алиби.  
Он заварил чай, отщипнул несколько листиков у растущей в горшочке на подоконнике мяты. Мяту он кидал прямо в кружку, чтобы аромат был свежее. Дождался, пока чай настоится, залил им мяту и с наслаждением вдохнул ароматный пар.  
Из спальни выполз сонный Янош. Удивлённо посмотрел на полуночничающего Алексея, потом догадался, в чём дело:  
— Удачно?  
— Разумеется. Не маячь, иди спать. Скоро рассветёт.  
Янош отрицательно покачал головой и придвинул себе стул.  
— Не хочу.  
Уселся на стул верхом, опираясь скрещенными руками о спинку. В детстве он любил залезать на стул с ногами, но теперь ноги уже не помещались.  
— Давай завтра куда-нибудь смотаемся?  
— Например?  
— Хочу в Лиссабон.  
— Идёт, — Лиссабон Алексею тоже нравился. Сейчас там, наверное, было уже жарко. — Башня?  
— И замок.  
— Ты же говорил, что он убогий.  
— Если помнишь, мы до этого побывали в Каркассоне.  
— А-а, ну да. Всё познаётся в сравнении.  
— Точно.  
Сколько же времени они уже не сидели вдвоём, просто беседуя? Алексей прикинул мысленно — точно, с того самого дня и не сидели. Каждый раз, оставаясь с Яношем наедине, он очень скоро начинал чувствовать себя неловко, заговаривал о каких-то незначительных вещах, сам себя запутывал и спешил уйти. Сбежать, если называть вещи своими именами. А потом жалел, что их отношения так изменились, потому что ему не хватало общения с Яношем, обычного общения, разговоров или разделённого молчания, таких вот поздних посиделок за чаем.  
Янош задумчиво смотрел на него из-под чёлки, пальцами босой ноги вычерчивая на полу круги.  
— Ты всё ещё считаешь меня ребёнком? — негромко спросил он.  
Алексей вздохнул. Врать не хотелось.  
— Нет. Но ты тоже пойми, мне трудно начать считать тебя настолько взрослым.  
— А как было бы легче?  
— Не знаю. Мне и представить это тоже трудно.  
Янош всё так же задумчиво кивнул.  
— Ладно. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
Алексею стоило насторожиться, но его уже начало клонить в сон, и он как-то не обратил внимания на это обещание.

Пару дней спустя он сидел в одном из своих любимых уличных кафе на Монмартре, читал газету и просто убивал время в ожидании полудня, когда у него была назначена встреча с одним знакомым ещё по чёрному рынку дельцом, ныне превратившимся в законопослушного предпринимателя. Рядом скрипнул стул. Алексей поднял глаза от газеты и чуть было не присвистнул: к его столику подсела эффектнейшая блондинка. Белый брючный костюм, идеальные, без единого пятнышка пыли, туфли, дорогая сумочка... Глаза скрывались за большими солнечными очками, но меньше двадцати пяти лет ей быть не могло. Не обладают юные девушки таким небрежным и при этом на сто процентов выверенным стилем, который читался в каждой детали внешности незнакомки. И в каждом её движении.  
Женщина повернулась к Алексею, слегка склонила голову, глядя сквозь затенённые стёкла. Он кивнул в знак приветствия, не решаясь ни на что больше.  
— Добрый день, — мелодично произнесла она.  
— И вам тоже.  
Алексей насчёт собственной привлекательности не обманывался, поэтому интерес со стороны незнакомки вызвал только одну мысль: ей что-то от него нужно. Возможно, даже деньги. Знакомы они не были, потому что такую женщину он бы непременно запомнил. Интересно.  
Блондинка очаровательно улыбнулась.  
— Вы всегда так холодны с дамами, месье Зельченко?  
Алексей замер. Он не использовал эту фамилию ни разу с тех пор, как оказался во Франции. Никто здесь не знал его как Алексея Зельченко. Первым делом, конечно, в голову пришла любимая страшилка русских эмигрантов: что советские спецслужбы выследили его и либо похитят, чтобы отвезти на Родину и отправить в лагеря, либо завербуют для каких-то шпионских дел. Будучи одним из тех, кто с удовольствием эту страшилку распространял, считая её хорошей шуткой, Алексей, тем не менее, почувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут?  
— Это не важно. Пока. У меня к вам дело.  
Официант поставил перед блондинкой чашку кофе. Она небрежно кивнула, даже не повернув головы.  
— Простите, мадмуазель...  
— Мисс. Мисс Эмма Фрост.  
— Простите, мисс Фрост, но вы как-то не похожи на советскую шпионку.  
Блондинка чуть искривила губы, сдерживая смех.  
— Вы сделали неправильные выводы. Как легко догадаться, я англичанка. И не работаю на советское правительство.  
— А на английское?  
— И на английское тоже. Дело, ради которого я пришла, не имеет отношения к правительству какой бы то ни было страны.  
Что ж, это отчасти проясняло картину. Вероятно, его хотели нанять для какой-нибудь деликатной кражи. И заранее давали понять, что, мол, мы всё про тебя знаем, так что будь паинькой. Очень знакомый шаг. Прямо ностальгией потянуло.  
Правда, это всё равно не объясняло, откуда англичанка знает его настоящую фамилию.  
— Так что у вас за дело?  
— Один человек хочет с вами познакомиться.  
— Для чего?  
Мисс Фрост аккуратно помешала кофе ложечкой. Алексей про себя загадал — если, достав ложечку, мисс заляпает блюдечко — значит, его попросту водят за нос, и эта идеальная женщина — просто хорошая актриса.  
Идеальная женщина положила ложечку на блюдце, не уронив ни единой, даже самой крохотной капли.  
— Обычно в первую очередь спрашивают, что за человек.  
— Приятно оказаться оригинальным.  
— Его заинтересовали ваши способности.  
— Что именно вы имеете в виду?  
— Вы не слишком часто встречали людей, подобных вам, не правда ли? — доброжелательно спросила мисс Фрост, пригубив кофе. — Всего трое. Или, вернее, вы думаете, что трое. Я могу вам сказать, что на самом деле их было больше. Я могу познакомить вас с человеком, который знает об этом всё. Разве не интересно?  
Алексей давно уже был не двадцатилетним сопляком, впадающим в панику от мысли, что кто-то узнал про его способности. Первым делом он постарался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Потом быстро обдумать, в каком контексте прозвучало всё сказанное и чем это грозит ему в первую очередь. И, наконец, озвучить самую главную мысль:  
— Мне интересно, откуда вы узнали такие подробности.  
Мисс Фрост снова улыбнулась — уже зная, что добилась своего.  
— Приходите, — на стол лёг маленький прямоугольник визитки. — И кстати, если вам интересно, это действительно был Пикассо. «Женщина в белом». Украден ещё во время войны.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении карточка оказалась визиткой отели Ле Мёрис. Алексей в этом отеле бывал, поэтому количество пускаемой в глаза пыли оценил. Затем ещё раз представил мысленно мисс Фрост... и передумал. Такие, как она, только в самых дорогих отелях и останавливаются.  
Он знал, что придёт, и мисс Фрост тоже это знала. Она надёжно посадила его на крючок опасения и любопытства. Никто не мог знать таких подробностей. Только он сам и ещё, наверное, Янош. Он просто не сможет спать спокойно, пока не выяснит, откуда великолепная блондинка вытащила информацию, которой никто, кроме него, не владел.

К месье Левински Алексей пришёл в субботу рано утром. Дверь лавки была заперта; он заглянул в окна, увидел горящую настольную лампу и без малейшего колебания прыгнул в одну из внутренних комнат, где антиквар хранил бухгалтерские документы. Дверь, к счастью, оказалась не заперта, так что он смог тихо и незаметно выйти в торговый зал.  
При виде появившегося с неожиданной стороны партнёра месье Левински схватился за сердце.  
— Боже мой, молодой человек! Зачем вы меня так пугаете?!  
— Мы договаривались о встрече, — напомнил Алексей, небрежно присаживаясь на край стола.  
— Разве? Что-то не припоминаю.  
— Хорошо, не совсем о встрече. Я обещал сообщить вам, когда пойду за статуэткой.  
— А-а, да-да, — ювелир нервно оглянулся по сторонам. — Так когда же?  
— Да я уже, — Алексей достал статуэтку из внутреннего кармана пиджака. — Эта?  
Месье Левински сглотнул. Взгляд его, не отрывавшийся от бронзовой девушки, сделался совсем тоскливым.  
— Д-да...  
Он потянулся было за статуэткой, но Алексей в последний момент отдёрнул руку и с силой припечатал пальцы ювелира увесистой подставкой к столу.  
— Кто это был? — поинтересовался он, когда месье Левински вскрикнул от боли.  
— Кто?!  
— Кто заказал эту вещь? Только не надо лгать, — предупредил он, увидев, как у ювелира забегали глаза, — кое-что я и сам уже знаю. Так кто?  
Месье Левински с трудом вырвал руку и затряс ею в воздухе — кожа на костяшках пальцев была сорвана, и царапины уже начали наливаться кровью.  
— Я их не знаю, — нехотя сказал он. — Мужчина и женщина, они про тебя знали. Сказали, чтобы я поручил тебе украсть статуэтку. Она, между прочим, почти ничего не стоит. Безделушка.  
— А заливали-то как, — не удержался Алексей. — «Современные коллекционеры передрались бы» — за право поржать над таким дураком, что ли? Зачем вы согласились?  
Месье Левински осторожно подул на раненую руку.  
— Есть люди, которым не отказывают, — произнёс он, не поднимая глаз. — Вы не знаете, молодой человек, и дай Бог, никогда не узнаете, как этому учатся. Этим людям нельзя было отказать.  
Лет десять назад Алексей возразил бы, что дело не в невозможности отказать, а в страхе, и для того, чтобы отказать даже самым грозным и могущественным людям, нужно всего лишь не бояться за свою шкуру, потому что лучше умереть, чем прогибаться под каждого, кто сильнее. Но сейчас он понимал, о чём говорит месье Левински. Таких, как он, слишком долго учили бояться.  
— Женщина — красивая блондинка? — уточнил он. Ювелир кивнул. — А мужчина?  
— Немец.  
Это объяснило многое.  
— Они сказали, откуда надо забрать статуэтку. И всё.  
— А вам не пришло в голову меня предупредить? Или вы боялись, что я вас выдам?  
— Как я мог это сделать? — месье Левински дрожащей рукой вытер пот со лба. — Когда мы с вами разговаривали, они стояли здесь, в этой комнате.  
Алексей нахмурился. Он ещё не сошёл с ума и прекрасно помнил, что в комнате никого, кроме них двоих, не было.  
— Здесь — прямо здесь? — на всякий случай уточнил он.  
Ювелир кивнул.  
— У вас за спиной. Я не знаю, почему вы их не видели...

Возвращаясь домой, Алексей пытался сложить всё, что знал, воедино. Прекрасная мисс Фрост была в курсе, что он обладает необычными способностями. Она также сообщила, что бывают и другие, похожие на него, и обещала познакомить его с кем-то из них. Теперь выяснилось, что она и некто третий — наверняка тот, про кого она говорила, — присутствовали при его разговоре с месье Левински, причём Алексей их не видел. Он помнил, как ювелир всё время заглядывал ему за спину. Теперь стало понятно, почему.  
Неужели мисс Фрост и её таинственный друг могут становиться невидимыми? Тогда это объясняет ощущение чужого присутствия в особняке де Монтеньи, и она наверняка заметила, что картину с женщиной в белом он разглядывал дольше остальных. Одного это только не объясняло — как она ухитрилась подсчитать количество людей с необычными способностями, которых он встречал. Их ведь действительно было трое.

Войдя в квартиру, он замер, услышав весьма характерные звуки. Вернее, стоны. Женские. Вообще-то женщины в этой квартире почти не бывали. Он никогда не приводил сюда Полетт или — до неё — случайных любовниц, и с Яношем они договорились, что тот будет встречаться с девушками где-нибудь на нейтральной территории. Поэтому в первый момент Алексей удивился, потом возмутился, а потом понял, в чём дело, и ему стало смешно. Ведь Янош прекрасно знал, когда он собирался вернуться домой. И ухитрился так точно рассчитать время, чтобы это произошло в самый разгар «представления».  
Интересно, а если бы он задержался?  
Дверь в спальню Яноша была, разумеется, приоткрыта — одними стонами он бы не ограничился. Картина, открывавшаяся взгляду, полностью соответствовала звуковому сопровождению. Алексей без зазрения совести притормозил, чтобы оценить зрелище. Девица была хорошенькая, с грудью по меньшей мере третьего размера, хотя и слишком ярко накрашенная. А вот стонала так громко, что наверняка притворялась. Но красиво. Старалась от души.  
Надо же, а он и не замечал, что у Яноша настолько широкие плечи. Или это рядом с хрупкой девушкой он казался таким мускулистым? Чем он там занимался в прошлом году, боксом? Алексей проследил взглядом линию напряжённой спины с чётко очерченными мышцами, крепких ягодиц, бёдер... Сложением Янош мог посоперничать с античными статуями, которые Алексей часто видел в музеях и частных коллекциях, если бы только статуи могли ожить и предаться страсти с женщиной. И в том, чтобы смотреть на такую ожившую статую, не было ничего предосудительного. Он не подглядывал, а созерцал.  
«Ещё скажи, что хочешь не полапать, а прикоснуться к искусству», — ехидно подсказал внутренний голос, и Алексей ухмыльнулся. Ну да, желание провести ладонью по спине Яноша, по этим красивым гладким мышцам, действительно пробралось тихой сапой в его сознание и уже не собиралось исчезать. Поганец. Добился-таки своего.  
Тихонько отойдя от двери, он прошёл на кухню, поставил чайник и принялся неторопливо сооружать себе сэндвич. Юность, конечно, славится своим энтузиазмом, но пора бы им и заканчивать. Оставалось только надеяться, что у охваченной страстью парочки не хватит сил и наглости пойти на второй заход.  
Вскоре раздался особенно томный стон, и на несколько минут воцарилась тишина. Алексей прислушивался, жуя сэндвич. Вот раздался шорох, приглушённые голоса, лёгкие шаги босых ног...  
Девушка, на которой из одежды была одна лишь рубашка, причём мужская, застыла в дверях кухни прекрасным — и очень соблазнительным — изваянием. Её тёмные глаза распахнулись так широко, словно она увидела призрак.  
— Доброе утро, мадмуазель, — вежливо поздоровался Алексей.  
Девушка ойкнула, прижала ладонь к губам, моментально залилась краской от шеи до самых корней волос и бегом бросилась назад по коридору. Несколько секунд спустя раздалось громкое возмущённое восклицание и звук такой смачной пощёчины, что Алексей прищёлкнул языком. Ничего не скажешь, Янош это заслужил. Если у красотки есть хоть капля гордости, больше она его к себе не подпустит.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, от удара в шкафу нестройно звякнули чашки. А затем в дверях кухни появился и Янош — в одних штанах, без рубашки. Ну да, конечно, в ней же убежала юная прелестница. Левая щека юноши была заметно краснее правой.  
— Молодец, — поздравил его Алексей. — Это ты вот так решил мне доказать, что уже взрослый? Очень доходчиво. В духе двенадцатилетки.  
Теперь всё лицо Яноша было одинаково красным.  
— Я дурак, да? — удручённо спросил он, падая на стул напротив.  
Алексей всё-таки засмеялся.  
— Ещё какой. Девчонку-то зачем подставил? Обиделась, небось.  
— Ну и что?  
— Не даст.  
— Да и фиг с ней, — отмахнулся Янош, — можно подумать, она одна такая. Я у неё, кстати, тоже далеко не первый. Если вдруг скажешь, что я мудак и обязан жениться.  
Ничего подобного Алексей говорить, разумеется, не собирался. Даже странно, что Янош так о нём подумал.  
— Всё равно дурак. Но, — добавил он, увидев, как поник парень, — можешь считать, что отчасти ты своего добился. Я сказал — отчасти, не надо на меня так смотреть. И ещё. Мы договаривались, что ты не будешь никого сюда водить?  
— Ну...  
— Договаривались?  
— Ну да.  
— Чтоб больше не забывал. Ещё раз повторится — выдеру. Понял?  
Янош кивнул, но как бы он ни пытался выглядеть виноватым, уголки его рта всё равно расплывались в довольной улыбке.

Через несколько дней Алексей проснулся рано утром и вспомнил, что у него была назначена встреча. Янош ещё спал; можно было оставить ему записку, но Алексей не знал, когда планирует вернуться. Времени у него было предостаточно, с лихвой хватало на то, чтобы позавтракать, не торопясь собраться, пройтись вдоль набережной. Свежесть раннего утра уже исчезала, воздух прогрелся под солнцем. Алексей пересёк Сену по Королевскому мосту, проводил взглядом речной пароходик, уверенно проскользнувший между опорами моста. Он бы с удовольствием постоял здесь, глядя на переливающуюся под солнцем реку, но задерживаться не стоило — до встречи оставалось всего шестнадцать минут. Он потянулся взглянуть на часы и вдруг понял, что за всё утро ни разу не посмотрел на них.  
И при этом знал оставшееся до встречи время с точностью до минуты.  
У него и без того было достаточно много вопросов, чтобы отдельно задаваться ещё и этим. Поэтому Алексей просто сделал мысленную пометку и пошёл дальше.  
Портье посмотрел на Алексея с подозрением, словно прикидывая, не обчистит ли неброско одетый молодой человек кого-нибудь из постояльцев. Можно было бы оскорбиться, если бы пару лет назад Алексей не заявлялся сюда именно за этим, так что по сути, чутьё портье не подвело. Однако на сей раз ни о каких кражах речи не шло, и Алексей, показав оставленную мисс Фрост визитку, беспрепятственно прошёл через холл. На роскошный интерьер он не обращал внимания — успел уже насмотреться, а кроме того, показная роскошь вызывала у него лёгкое отвращение. И цветовая гамма мозаичного пола казалась какой-то болотной.  
Дверь номера ему открыла сама мисс Фрост.  
— Вы пунктуальны.  
— Меня заставили, — не остался он в долгу. — Хотелось бы, кстати, узнать, как.  
— Вы всё узнаете. Проходите, — она отступила в сторону.  
Номер соответствовал отелю — такой же дорогой, роскошный и отталкивающий. Не то чтобы Алексей был совсем уж пролетарием, но он ценил только те дорогие вещи, которые были удобны. А как жить в таком музее, он не представлял.  
— Добро пожаловать в наши скромные пенаты!  
Навстречу Алексею из кресла поднялся невысокий сухощавый мужчина. Улыбка, которой сопровождались эти слова, была как-то чересчур радостна для приветствия незнакомца. Но Алексей отметил в первую очередь не это, а то, что мужчина заговорил с ним по-немецки.  
— Добрый день, — сдержанно поздоровался он.  
Кроме радостного немца и мисс Фрост, в комнате находился ещё болезненного вида молодой человек, похожий на поэта прошлого века. Во всяком случае, его рубашка с пышным воротником навевала именно такие ассоциации.  
— Я вижу, моя дорогая Эмма сумела вас заинтересовать.  
— Скорее, она не оставила мне выбора.  
— Неужели? Эмма, милая, это было невежливо с твоей стороны, — фальшиво попенял ей немец. Алексей не сомневался, что если мисс Фрост что-то и сделала, то только по указанию этого человека. — Ну что же, как бы то ни было, вы здесь, а это главное. Ах, да. Я забыл представиться. Меня зовут Себастьян Шоу.  
Странно, имя было не немецким, хотя разговаривал господин Шоу как урождённый немец. Алексею пришла в голову только одна причина, по которой немец мог взять себе имя, никак не намекающее на его национальность.  
— Это вас беспокоит? — с живым интересом уточнил Шоу.  
Алексей замер. Вот оно, значит, как. Почему же он сразу не догадался? Если он умеет телепортироваться, Янош гоняет ветер, а капитан Поляков мог предсказывать будущее — почему ему не пришло в голову, что этот господин Шоу, или как там его звали на самом деле, умеет читать мысли? Это сразу объяснило бы все накопившиеся вопросы.  
В голове раздался лёгкий звенящий смешок.  
«Не он. Я».  
Алексей повернул голову и столкнулся со взглядом мисс Фрост. В нём читалось превосходство, но не высокомерное — скорее, радость победителя, сделавшего конкурента в одном из раундов.  
Шоу же лучился самодовольством.  
— Дорогая, почему бы тебе не показать нашему гостю другие твои способности?  
Мисс Фрост чуть повела плечами — и внезапно из обычной, живой женщины из плоти и крови превратилась в прозрачную, сверкающую в потоке света фигуру из... стекла? Зеркал? Алексей сощурился, не в силах смотреть на это ослепительное — в прямом смысле — совершенство. Игра света на чистых прозрачных гранях навевала мысли о бриллиантах, но не могла же она, в самом деле...  
— Алмаз, — довольно прокомментировал Шоу. — Чистой воды. Вряд ли в этом мире найдётся более роскошная женщина, не правда ли?  
Алексей удержался от ответа, что считал мисс Фрост роскошной женщиной с самой первой встречи, и никаких алмазов для этого было не надо.  
Шоу слегка помедлил, наслаждаясь впечатлением, который произвела его... помощница? любовница? — и протянул руку в сторону.  
— Леон.  
Молодой человек болезненного вида, всё это время молча сидевший в кресле у окна, щёлкнул пальцами, и в ладони Шоу словно из ниоткуда возникла граната. Без чеки.  
Единственной причиной, по которой Алексей остался сидеть спокойно, а не прыгнул куда подальше, было то, что ни Эмма, ни Леон, ни сам Шоу не выказали ни малейшего волнения. Муляж, хотя выглядит как настоящая. Это они его напугать хотят? Ну-ну. Хотя, конечно, надо признать, что появившаяся из воздуха граната выглядела очень эффектно, и любой на его месте мог бы принять её за настоящую, особенно если бы не был уверен, что собравшиеся здесь люди пока что заинтересованы в его безопасности…  
Муляж взорвался.  
Раскалённое добела пламя полыхнуло в ладонях Шоу, но только в ладонях — почти идеальная геометрически вспышка, словно заключённая в сферу из сверхпрочного стекла. Шоу легко скрутил бушующее внутри невидимой сферы пламя ладонями, с шумом втянул в себя воздух — и через несколько секунд от взрыва гранаты не осталось следов, лишь звякнули железные осколки, упав на пол.  
— Энергия, — блаженно протянул он. — Чистая энергия. Хотя, не такая уж и чистая. Вы когда-нибудь видели атомный взрыв?  
— На фотографии, — потрясённо ответил Алексей. Если глаза его не обманули, Шоу буквально втянул в себя и пламя, и ударную волну.  
— Потрясающая сила. Я уже пообещал себе, что однажды попробую её на вкус.  
Несмотря на потрясение, Алексей не удержался и тихонько фыркнул про себя. Граната гранатой, а ядерный взрыв раскатает этого выпендрёжника на атомы. В том, что Шоу выпендривался, сомневаться не приходилось — наверняка и трюк с гранатой он выбрал специально, чтобы произвести наибольшее впечатление. С мисс Фрост, интересно, он так же знакомился?  
«Он поглотил энергию автоматной очереди, — немедленно откликнулся у него в голове всё тот же голос. — А затем выпустил её обратно. Я убедила его не делать этого с гранатой в закрытом помещении. Подождёт до следующего раза».  
Человек, которого нельзя застрелить. Нельзя взорвать. Ударить, наверное, тоже нельзя. Практически неуязвимый. Вот же сволочь.  
Несмотря на то, что Шоу ничем ему пока что не угрожал, Алексей почувствовал, что ему становится неуютно. Неприятно находиться рядом с человеком, от которого, если что, не сможешь защититься. Прыгнуть он, конечно, сможет в любом случае, но очень не хотелось спасаться бегством на глазах прекрасной мисс Фрост. Хотя она-то наверняка знала, на что способен её босс — или любовник, кто он ей там, — и все остальные мужчины в её глазах рядом с ним выглядели попросту слабаками.  
Если Шоу был нацистом из предсказания Полякова, хотел бы Алексей посмотреть на того еврея...  
— Так вы позвали меня сюда для того, чтобы показать пару трюков? — спросил он, решив, что лучшая защита — это нападение.  
— Конечно, нет, — легко согласился Шоу. — Я позвал вас, чтобы предложить присоединиться к нам.  
Алексей посмотрел на мисс Фрост, ухитряющуюся выглядеть естественно в абсолютно неподвижной позе, затем на скучающего молодого человека.  
— К вам троим? — уточнил он.  
— Пока нас трое. Пока, — подчеркнул Шоу. — Но есть другие. Поверьте, друг мой, очень скоро нас станет больше. Значительно больше. Мы — сила, с которой людям придётся считаться. И этот мир должен принадлежать нам.  
— Новая раса?  
Шоу кивнул.  
— Именно. Вы сейчас подумали о нацистах, не так ли? Они ошибались. Цвет глаз или форма черепа не дают одним людям превосходство над другими. Это всего лишь позволяло оправдать уничтожение других народов. Но мы — мы действительно шагнули вперёд. Наши способности ставят нас на новую ступень эволюции.  
Про эволюцию Алексей знал немного, поэтому в диалог предпочёл не вступать, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом. Но теория о новой расе вызывала у него отторжение сразу, без всяких диалогов. Слишком хорошо он помнил, что творили нацисты, прикрываясь этой теорией.  
— И что, вы тоже собираетесь уничтожить всех, кто не похож на нас?  
— Если придётся. А вы думаете, люди не захотят уничтожить нас?  
— С чего бы?  
— С того, что мы отличаемся. Мы лучше. Люди всегда боялись тех, кто не похож на них, а уж тех, кто ещё и превосходит их... — Шоу пожал плечами. — Нас возненавидят и захотят убрать, это же очевидно. Вы хотите прятаться вечно? Хотите жить в страхе, ожидая, что люди узнают про вас и будут пытаться убить? Или же лучше быть свободным и знать, что этот мир принадлежит вам и вашим братьям? По-моему, ответ очевиден.  
— Будут пытаться — тогда и убьём, — возразил Алексей. — А ваши фашистские методы я видел. Если именно таким миром вы хотите править, то я пас.  
— Ах да, конечно, — Шоу сочувственно покачал головой. — Как я мог забыть. Вы же воевали на стороне русских. Неудивительно, что мои слова вызывают у вас неприязнь. Но если вы подумаете над ними как следует, то поймёте, что я прав.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
Шоу откинулся в кресле.  
— Допустим, вы не боитесь за себя, — произнёс он, и Алексей тут же понял, что сейчас ему будут угрожать. — А как насчёт ваших близких? Ваш мальчик... венгр, кажется? Когда я работал в Аушвице, в наши газовые камеры отправилось довольно много венгров. Надеюсь, среди них не было его родственников.  
— Когда мы поймали пару охранников Освенцима, — в тон ему ответил Алексей, — то забили их ногами. Насмерть. Надеюсь, среди них не было ваших друзей.  
Пристальный взгляд Эммы он ощущал, даже не глядя в её сторону. «Передай своему хозяину, что если он тронет Яноша, я его убью, — подумал он так громко, как только мог. — Да, это угроза. Я найду способ».  
Несколько мгновений спустя Шоу вдруг расслабился и снова заулыбался.  
— Эмма сказала, что вы ей нравитесь, — сообщил он, откидываясь в кресле. — Просто чудесно.  
— Рад за неё, — сухо сказал Алексей, поднимаясь. — Не буду вас задерживать.  
Он уже шагнул к двери, когда голос Шоу остановил его:  
— Вы не поинтересовались, как мы вас нашли.  
— Через месье Левински, — бросил через плечо Алексей. — Старик мне рассказал. Испуган был, как заяц.  
— Он всего лишь помог познакомиться с вами. На самом деле мы узнали о вас гораздо раньше. В Советском Союзе.  
Алексей замер. В СССР не осталось никого, кто знал бы о его способностях. Дед умер ещё в сорок третьем, а капитан Поляков... стоп. Поляков вернулся в СССР? Вот это новость. Алексей несколько раз пытался его найти, пересылая письма с редкими оказиями, но ответ пришёл лишь на первое: жена Полякова, Лариса, написала, что её муж всё ещё в Германии, и сама она как раз собирается выехать к нему. Германского адреса не дала, и все последующие письма оставались без ответа.  
А теперь, значит, капитан снова в Москве. Надо будет найти всё-таки способ побывать там. Может, уже и туристов пускают, он как-то не особо интересовался. Было бы здорово снова увидеть его. Поговорить, посмотреть, сильно ли изменился. Наверное, поседел. Алексей и у себя уже замечал седину в волосах, а Поляков был на семь лет старше.  
— Его вернули в СССР, — поправила мисс Фрост. — Мы узнали о нём от одного из наших друзей в министерстве обороны. К сожалению, его дар слишком неуправляем и не приносит значительной пользы. Зато от него мы узнали о вас.  
— И как он там? — поинтересовался Алексей, не преминув отметить это многозначительное «друзья в министерстве обороны». Возможно, говоря про силу, с которой надо считаться, Шоу всё-таки не выдавал желаемое за действительное.  
А возможно, этими друзьями были какие-нибудь кабинетные черви, протирающие штаны за пишущими машинками. Министерство большое.  
— Не очень хорошо, — пожала плечами мисс Фрост. — Впрочем, вы же сами понимаете — в ваших трудовых лагерях мало кому удаётся сохранить здоровье.  
Алексей замер. Он забыл. За девять лет, проведённых во Франции, он едва не забыл о том, от чего сбежал. Его новая жизнь была по большому счёту мирной, даже почти безопасной, и он позволил себе не вспоминать о том, что окружало его когда-то прежде.  
А капитан Поляков говорил, что после войны всё будет по-другому. А он не верил. Правильно, выходит, не верил.  
— Где? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Дорогая, ты не помнишь? — обратился Шоу к мисс Фрост, притворно нахмурившись, точно пытался вспомнить, но — ах, какая досада! — не получалось. — Такое смешное название... похоже на ваше ругательство.  
— Кизел, — ответила та.  
— Да, точно. Не представляю, как вы, русские это произносите, — Шоу приятно улыбнулся. — Господин Поляков показал нам много интересного про вас. Уникальная способность. Очень полезная. Но, насколько я знаю, довольно ограниченная?  
— В смысле? — не понял Алексей. При чём тут его способности, когда капитан в лагере и, чёрт возьми, непонятно, сколько он там уже сидит, но мисс Фрост намекнула, что со здоровьем у капитана всё плохо, наверняка это лёгкие, у него же было воспаление, хотя к концу войны он уже почти даже не кашлял, а в этих блядских лагерях даже здорового уморят и... чёрт. Чёрт. Надо было что-то делать.  
— Вы не можете перемещаться туда, где ещё не были. Вернее, можете, но не умеете, — доброжелательно пояснил Шоу. — Но если вы останетесь с нами, мы сумеем развить ваш потенциал. Вы даже не представляете, на что способен человек, если дать ему правильную мотивацию. Эмма?  
Внезапно вместо роскошного гостиничного номера вокруг оказался город — старый, с обветшалыми каменными домами, неровной мостовой и чахлыми кустами вдоль тротуара. Город был не слишком реалистичным, в нём не было ни звуков, ни запахов, но всё же Алексей ощущал его, как настоящий. Иллюзия продлилась всего несколько секунд.  
— Это самый простой вариант. Эмма может взять картинку из головы любого человека и передать её вам. А ещё она может помочь вам уменьшить необходимую степень реалистичности места для перемещения, — Шоу словно читал лекцию. — Один раз вам это удалось самостоятельно. Представьте, что вы управляете своим даром настолько, что можете перемещаться, имея перед глазами одну лишь фотографию нужного места. Заманчиво, не правда ли?  
Алексей сглотнул. Перспективы, нарисованные Шоу, были привлекательны, чего уж там. С помощью телепата он мог бы добиться того, чего не сумел в одиночку. А потом... потом можно будет что-нибудь придумать. Всегда есть выход.  
— Звучит интересно, — сказал он. — Я подумаю.  
— Подумайте, — кивнул Шоу. — Через несколько дней мы возвращаемся в Америку, но я рассчитываю снова посетить Францию в конце лета. Хотелось бы к тому времени уже получить готовый ответ. Кстати, надеюсь, Соединённые Штаты вам понравятся. Я пока не намерен надолго возвращаться в Европу.  
На этот раз его никто не останавливал, напротив — мисс Фрост даже любезно поспешила проводить его. Уже в дверях Алексей обернулся:  
— Кстати, если ваши друзья в советском министерстве обороны действительно имеют вес...  
— Не беспокойтесь, — заверил его Шоу, блеснув белозубой американской улыбкой, — ваш товарищ будет на свободе в самое ближайшее время.  
Алексей кивнул и вышел из номера, галантно пропустив мисс Фрост вперёд. В коридоре она остановилась, дожидаясь, пока он закроет за собой дверь.  
— Чем это, интересно, я тебе понравился? — спросил он без предисловий.  
— Ты будешь рвать глотки за своих, но на остальной мир тебе плевать, — спокойно ответила мисс Фрост. — Себастьян считает это ценным качеством.  
Алексей ухмыльнулся.  
— Он что, думает, что сможет стать своим?  
Мисс Фрост только улыбнулась в ответ.

Янош обнаружился на кухне. Стоял у плиты и что-то перемешивал в большой сковороде, слегка постукивая ложкой. Кажется, помидоры. Выглядел он так, словно только что встал — волосы спутаны, рубашка полурасстёгнута, ноги босые. Такую растрёпанность он позволял себе только когда был в очень хорошем настроении. Алексей немного полюбовался картиной, а затем решил, что надо уже с чего-то начинать. Глубоко вдохнул, подошёл к Яношу сзади и обнял его, притянув к себе за талию.  
Тот вопросительно глянул на него, вывернув голову.  
— Пытаюсь не чувствовать себя мудаком и извращенцем, — объяснил Алексей.  
Янош тихонько фыркнул и подался назад, прижимаясь к нему. Алексей переместил руки чуть выше, чтобы не задеть случайно горячую сковороду. Обнимать Яноша было приятно и даже привычно. Когда они жили в Ла Бати, и зимой было особенно холодно, сколько раз Янош забирался к нему в постель, и Алексей засыпал, обнимая мальчика, согревая его своим теплом и греясь сам. Можно сказать, это был пройденный этап. Безопасная территория.  
— Меня сегодня поимела прекрасная женщина, — сообщил он и почувствовал, как напрягся Янош в его руках. — В мозг.  
— Хочешь сочувствия? — насмешливо спросил Янош, снова расслабляясь.  
— Хочу понять, почему я перестал управлять собственной жизнью. Тебя тоже касается. Я даже подозреваю, что с тебя всё и началось.  
Янош рассмеялся, отложил ложку и повернулся к Алексею лицом. Из привычной и умиротворяющей его близость внезапно сделалась тревожащей, и Алексею пришлось заставить себя стоять спокойно. Хотелось отпустить Яноша и отойти. Лучше даже прыгнуть куда-нибудь подальше. Не то чтобы ему было неприятно. Просто странно и непривычно, и слишком близко, и сердце вдруг начало биться так, что Алексей слышал его удары. Янош всё ещё улыбался, но постепенно улыбка сползала с его губ, и они стояли так уже чёрт знает сколько, и лучше не становилось, только хуже... «Надо уже с чего-то начинать», — повторил про себя Алексей и наконец поцеловал Яноша.  
В этот раз не было никакого ощущения неправильности происходящего. Они целовались неторопливо, почти целомудренно, без страсти или похоти. Янош, слава богу, не стал проявлять инициативу, только послушно откликался на любое движение Алексея и едва заметно сжимал пальцами его плечи.  
— Ладно, извращенец, — признал Алексей, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Янош тихонько засмеялся. — У тебя сейчас подгорит.  
— Пусть хоть совсем сгорает.  
— А меня потом заставишь сковороду оттирать?  
— Конечно. Это же ты будешь виноват.  
Алексей рассмеялся, поцеловал его в висок и развернул к плите.  
— Чёрта с два. Спасай, пока не поздно.  
Янош заскрёб ложкой по сковороде, отдирая приставшее месиво.  
— А что за женщина, кстати?  
— Потом расскажу.  
Он пока не был уверен, стоит ли Яношу знать про мисс Фрост и Себастьяна Шоу. Если он узнает, то наверняка захочет с ними встретиться. Сперва надо было продумать, как защищаться, если эта парочка захочет подцепить на свой крючок и Яноша.  
Тем более что идея уничтожать людей могла прийтись мальчишке по вкусу.

Полетт восприняла новость об отставке с присущей ей беззаботностью, и Алексей ещё раз убедился в правильности сделанного когда-то выбора.  
— Мне нравится эта квартира, — намекнула она, когда он объяснил, что в силу некоторых обстоятельств их роман подошёл к концу, и он, как джентльмен, не считает возможным напрягать даму неопределённостью отношений. На самом деле он не столько избегал перспективы ебать ей мозги почём зря, сколько побаивался, что Янош заревнует всерьёз и устроит Полетт маленький персональный торнадо с доставкой на дом. Про то, что Янош уговорил его переспать всего один раз, можно было не вспоминать. Это же Янош. Вцепится — не вырвешься.  
— Никаких проблем, дорогая. Аренда продлена до конца года. Уверен, к тому времени найдётся достойный человек, который возьмёт на себя эти заботы.  
— Ты такой милый, ужасно жалко с тобой расставаться, — она потёрлась носом о его щёку. — Буду рада видеть тебя в любое время.  
Напоследок он вдел ей в уши новые серьги с топазами, и подарок окончательно примирил девушку с потерей любовника.

Совершеннолетие Янош отмечал в компании приятелей из колледжа. Как проходили подобные вечеринки, Алексей уже знал, поэтому раньше полуночи ждать Яноша даже не собирался. А тот мог и утром завалиться, хорошо ещё, если на своих ногах.  
Потом Алексей вспомнил, какими глазами смотрел на него Янош, уходя из дома, и передумал. Нет, до утра ждать не придётся. Мальчишка честно терпел почти год, на большее его не хватит. Так что примерно в полночь он налил себе виски, взял книгу и устроился в большом кресле в гостиной — ждать.  
Когда хлопнула входная дверь, Алексей приканчивал уже второй стакан виски, а сюжет книги перевалил за середину. Янош чуть пританцовывающей походкой вошёл в гостиную — весёлый, в помятом пиджаке и расстёгнутой у горла рубашке, без галстука, хотя утром он покидал дом при полном параде. От него пахло коньяком и дорогими духами.  
— Видел, какой мотоцикл внизу стоит? — выпалил он. — Это же Джилера! Интересно, чей?  
Алексей небрежно бросил ему ключи.  
— Твой.  
Янош выхватил ключи из воздуха, просиял:  
— Класс!  
Алексей демонстративно принюхался.  
— Шанель?  
— Ага, — Янош даже не думал смущаться. — У нас девчонки по ним с ума сходят, говорят, Мэрилин Монро только ими и пользуется. Ну и они типа тоже... хотят как она.  
— Неплохо ты провёл время, как я погляжу.  
Янош ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты же сам говорил — джентльмен не должен отказывать даме.  
Он не глядя положил ключи на стол, продолжая всё так же ухмыляться, но лицо его становилось напряжённым, а глаза не отрывались от Алексея, словно он хотел спросить, но не решался и ждал, пока тот сам поймёт и ответит. Алексей тоже молчал. Из мелочной мстительности. Наглость, конечно, была одной из самых примечательных черт Яноша, с которыми он давно смирился, но нужно же знать границы.  
— Я неясно намекнул? — осведомился он наконец, когда взгляд Яноша из вопросительного начал становиться неуверенным. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы постель провоняла духами твоих баб.  
Янош вспыхнул улыбкой и чуть ли не бегом бросился вон из гостиной. Алексей, улыбаясь, прислушивался, как шумит вода в душе. А заодно и к самому себе. Сомнений не было. Было ожидание. Предвкушение. И до истеричности настойчивая мысль о самоконтроле. Потому что если он сегодня облажается, последствия придётся расхлебывать долго, и счастье, если это вообще удастся сделать без потерь.  
Из душа Янош появился в одном полотенце, с поблескивающими на плечах случайными капельками влаги. Мокрые волосы липли к шее. Он остановился посреди гостиной, ожидая, что Алексей встанет ему навстречу, но тот лишь отставил стакан в сторону и протянул руку.  
— Иди сюда.  
Янош без колебаний шагнул вперёд, крепко сжал его ладонь и, повинуясь притягивающей руке, оседлал колени Алексея. Тот только успел отметить, насколько непривычно смотреть на воспитанника снизу вверх, как Янош принялся целовать его, и на этом все посторонние мысли закончились.  
Целовался Янош отчаянно, словно боялся, что Алексей в любой момент может передумать и прогнать его. Шарил ладонями по груди, шее, зарывался в волосы, затем начал расстёгивать рубашку — торопливо и практически безрезультатно. Алексей положил свою руку поверх его и почувствовал дрожь.  
— Тише, — шепнул он прямо в губы Яношу, — тише, не торопись. Я никуда не денусь.  
Янош выдохнул, прижался на несколько мгновений лбом к его виску, успокаиваясь. Затем снова взялся за рубашку. Алексей положил ладони ему на спину и осторожно, едва касаясь, провёл снизу вверх, затем обратно. Янош выгнулся под его лаской и опять потянулся к губам, уже не так отчаянно, как прежде. От него пахло чистой кожей, мылом и немного — мускусом, и он был горячим настолько, что Алексею и самому стало жарко.  
— В спальню? — предложил он, когда последняя пуговица оказалась расстёгнута, и рубашка отправилась на пол. Янош кивнул.  
— Да.  
Прыгнул он прямо так, как сидел. Они упали на постель, Янош, не удержав равновесие, повалился сверху, засмеялся, перекатился на бок, устраиваясь рядом, и потянулся к застёжке на брюках Алексея. Полотенце с него давно уже сползло.

Янош был красив. Так красив, что глаз не оторвать. Его хотелось гладить всего — от мускулистых плеч до самых лодыжек, и именно этим Алексей и занялся, следуя вдоль каждой напряжённой мышцы, чувствуя, как тело Яноша вздрагивает под его прикосновениями, откликаясь на ласку. Он впервые оказался в постели с человеком, которому хотелось доставить удовольствие больше, чем себе, которого хотелось просто ласкать, целовать, изучать губами и ладонями каждый дюйм тела, не думая об этом как об обязательной прелюдии перед собственно сексом, обязательной только потому, что иначе как-то некрасиво получится.  
Это было охуенно.  
А ещё охуеннее было знать, что Яношу с ним хорошо. Слышать, как тот тихонько скулит, прикусив ладонь. Когда так делала Полетт, он слегка гордился тем, что может доставить женщине удовольствие. Приятно было ощущать себя хорошим любовником... так, стоп. Не думать о Полетт. Не сейчас.  
От стонов Яноша у Алексея начинало сносить крышу. Не сравнить вообще ни с чем.  
Когда стоны зазвучали громче, он подтянулся на локтях, накрыл Яноша своим телом, выждал несколько секунд, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке. Обхватил их возбуждённые члены, оба вместе, и начал двигать ладонью — неторопливо и размеренно, слегка подаваясь бёдрами вперёд при каждом движении. У него самого уже сбивалось дыхание, удовольствие расходилось по телу волнами, и если слегка ускорить темп, всего чуть-чуть, то уже скоро...  
Янош перехватил его руку.  
— Не так, — хрипло сказал он. — Давай по-настоящему.  
Блядь, подумал Алексей, чувствуя, как спадает возбуждение. Не совсем, но достаточно, чтобы в голове прояснилось. Так всё хорошо было. Ну нахуя?  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Может, в следующий раз?  
— Сейчас, — упрямо сказал Янош. Он тяжело дышал, лицо раскраснелось, на висках собрались капли пота. Тон голоса и взгляд не оставляли сомнений в том, что от своей идеи он не отступится.  
— Ладно. Только скажи, если передумаешь.  
— Не передумаю.  
— Я имею в виду, в любой момент. Остановишь меня, понял?  
Янош прикусил губу и кивнул, отводя глаза. Алексей слишком хорошо его знал, чтобы без лишних вопросов понять, что ему страшно. Он погладил Яноша по щеке и мягко развернул ладонью голову, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Может, не надо?  
— Ты обещал, — от напряжения голос Яноша чуть сбивался. — Хватит уже, просто трахни меня!  
— Ладно, ладно. Я понял, — Алексей ещё раз провёл кончиками пальцев по его щеке и заметил, что у него дрожат руки.  
Ничего удивительного. Он сам был испуган до смерти.  
Он ласкал и подготавливал Яноша так долго и тщательно, как только мог, не обращая внимания на собственный стояк. Слишком страшно было причинить боль, напомнив о пережитом когда-то насилии, и превратиться в глазах Яноша в одного из тех людей, которые мучили его в детстве. Только когда Янош начал стонать в голос, он понял, что делает всё правильно, и слегка расслабился.  
То, с какой готовностью Янош отдавался ему, изумляло. Даже когда Алексей вошёл в него, он не попросил подождать, дать время привыкнуть — только до боли стиснул пальцы на его плечах и продолжал смотреть широко распахнутыми глазами, не моргая, словно весь мир для него сосредоточился в лице любовника. Алексей держал этот взгляд, как руку висящего над пропастью. «Это я, — молча думал он, зная, что Янош слышит и понимает, — помни, это я». И, кажется, именно это и было нужно.  
Долго Янош не продержался, хватило всего несколько раз провести ладонью по его члену и сжать, не прекращая размеренно толкаться внутрь, чтобы мальчишка стиснул зубы и, глухо вскрикнув, кончил. Продолжать Алексей не стал, подозревая, что приятных ощущений это Яношу не доставит. Довёл себя до разрядки рукой. На первый раз сойдёт. Не это главное.  
— Ну, как ты? — спросил он у Яноша, отдышавшись после оргазма. Тот слегка скривился и улыбнулся. Алексей счёл это лучшим ответом. — Тогда вставай, я бельё сменю.  
Янош скосил глаза на следы спермы у себя на животе, вздохнул и исчез в направлении душа. Идея присоединиться к нему была интересной, но несвоевременной. Потом, решил Алексей, стаскивая с кровати простыни, не всё сразу. К блаженной послеоргазменной расслабленности примешивалось чувство гордости, словно он удачно справился со стоящей перед ним сложной задачей. Да так оно, собственно, и было.  
Год назад он дал бы в морду любому, кто намекнул бы, что он будет трахаться с Яношем. А полгода назад думал только о том, как этого избежать. Кто бы мог предсказать, что всё закончится вот так, кто, кроме Яноша, конечно, потому что упрямая зараза получила именно то, что хотела.  
Когда он вернулся из душа сам, Янош спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и чуть заметно вздрагивая. Алексей лёг рядом. Спать ему не хотелось, несмотря на глубокую ночь, и он просто разглядывал лежащего Яноша. Вот странно: вроде бы так хорошо его знает, с детства, а сейчас смотрит — и как будто в первый раз. Рядом с ним всегда был мальчишка, воспитанник, в последнее время даже друг, когда вырос. Никогда — любовник.  
Кажется, к этому придётся привыкать ещё очень долго.   
Спина Яноша содрогнулась, сгорбилась от напряжения, руки конвульсивно сжали подушку. Задумчивое настроение Алексея как рукой сняло.  
— Янош?  
Тот едва слышно застонал. Алексей положил ладонь ему на плечо, мгновенно окаменевшее от прикосновения.  
— Янош, что с тобой?!  
— Ничего, — глухо ответил тот, не поднимая головы. Его ощутимо колотило.  
— Херасе ничего. Янош, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, — Алексей почувствовал, что начинает паниковать. Неужели он всё-таки где-то облажался? Но когда? Ведь всё же нормально было!  
Отчаявшись добиться ответа, он начал гладить Яноша по спине, успокаивая, как испуганное животное, и это помогло — постепенно дрожь стала слабее, мышцы под его рукой расслабились. Паника отступала.  
— Янош, — позвал он, не прекращая поглаживаний. — Янош, что на тебя нашло, а?  
Тот шумно шмыгнул носом и наконец оторвал лицо от подушки. Глаза у него были покрасневшие и мокрые от слёз, нижняя губа прикушена почти что до крови.  
— Я д-думал... — у него стучали зубы. — Я д-думал, если это будешь ты, я забуду. Всех, кто... Кто делал это со мной, — последние слова он почти провыл, снова утыкаясь в подушку.  
Блядь. Алексею срочно захотелось кого-нибудь убить. Или покалечить. Разрушить что-то, на худой конец. Что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать такой острой беспомощности. Потому что то, что случилось с Яношем, он не мог исправить. Никак.  
— Всё только хуже стало? — тихо спросил он, уже жалея о том, что пошёл на поводу у мальчишки и согласился-таки на его просьбу. Ладно Янош, тот понятия не имел, о чём просит, но он-то взрослый, рассудительный мужик, должен был догадаться, чем всё это может обернуться. Дурак. Так захотелось, что наплевал на всё.  
— Нет, — Янош не глядя нащупал его руку, сжал запястье. — Всё нормально. Просто... ну почему я не могу забыть?  
Алексей вздохнул и притянул его к себе.  
— Потому что это было, Янош, — проговорил он в лохматую макушку. — Такие вещи нельзя просто взять и забыть.  
Он подождал, прислушиваясь, как затихает дыхание Яноша по мере того, как тот успокаивается, и наконец рискнул спросить:  
— Так что — всё было ради этого?  
— Нет. То есть... Не совсем. Я бы иначе не решился... наверное....  
— Не жалеешь теперь?  
— Нет, — убеждённо сказал Янош и зевнул. — Я же правда люблю тебя.

Когда Алексей проснулся — в «несусветную рань», как ему не раз пеняли в последние годы, — Янош мирно сопел рядом. Тихонько, чтобы не разбудить его, Алексей вылез из постели, оделся, постоял несколько минут, любуясь. Янош в его постели смотрелся... органично. Так, словно здесь ему было самое место.  
Уже приканчивая завтрак, Алексей услышал, как в ванной зашумела вода. Через четверть часа появился Янош — всё ещё сонный, с полузакрытыми глазами. Не глядя открыл холодильник, достал масло, яйца, помидоры и лук, другой рукой вытащил из шкафа сковороду.  
— Был бы ты девкой, я бы на тебе женился, — восхищённо заметил Алексей, наблюдая, как тот на автопилоте взбивает яйца. — Жрать готовишь, в доме хозяйничаешь, подарков не требуешь. Чистое золото.  
— Если бы я был девкой, — немедленно отозвался Янош, — я бы за тебя не пошел.  
— Это почему ещё?  
— Готовить не умеешь, по бабам шляешься...  
— Смотрите, какой разборчивый. Между прочим, мы с Полетт ещё в марте разошлись.  
— Правда?!  
Алексей закатил глаза, хотя при виде того, как засиял Янош, ему нестерпимо хотелось улыбаться.  
— Не совсем же я мудак.  
— А эта, новая? Которая тебя в мозг?  
— Это другое, — Алексей подумал немного и наконец решился. — Сядь-ка. Надо поговорить.  
Янош послушно сел напротив, не забывая поглядывать в сторону шипящей на плите сковороды. Поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ты вообще как? — рискнул спросить его Алексей.  
— Нормально, — буркнул тот, слегка краснея, и, чтобы скрыть смущение, добавил: — Чувствуется, что опыт у тебя был.  
Теперь настала очередь Алексея отводить глаза — большая часть этого опыта была приобретена совсем недавно, когда стало ясно, что Янош добился-таки своего, и он скорее отгрыз бы себе хвост, чем рассказал кому-либо, как это происходило. Сам он искренне надеялся, что со временем забудет хотя бы самые смущающие моменты.  
К тому времени, когда Алексей закончил рассказывать про Шоу и мисс Фрост, омлет был уже съеден, а Янош прихлёбывал кофе из большой чашки.  
— Немец, — задумчиво сказал он, вычленив главное для себя.  
— Нацист.  
— Неважно.  
— Он опасный человек. И, по-моему, слегка того, — Алексей постучал пальцем по виску. — Не удивлюсь, если через пару лет он попытается захватить мир.  
Янош усмехнулся.  
— Будет весело.  
— А мисс Фрост — телепат. Знаешь, я тут подумал... — Алексей замялся. — То, о чём ты вчера рассказал. Я думаю, она могла бы помочь. Если она так здорово внушает разные вещи, может, она и с памятью сумеет...  
— Нет, — даже не дослушав, возразил Янош.  
— Но если она действительно сможет помочь...  
— Нет! Я не хочу чтобы кто-то лез ко мне в голову!  
— Она и так туда залезет, можешь быть уверен, — пробурчал Алексей, вспомнив незабываемое общение с мисс Фрост. — Слушай, разве это так важно? Ты же хотел всё забыть...  
— Я не то имел в виду. Я не хочу забывать — так, чтобы совсем забыть. Я хочу, чтобы эта память не причиняла мне боли. Но я хочу помнить.  
— Зачем? Ладно бы что хорошее, но то-то тебе зачем помнить? Думаешь, такой опыт...  
— Затем, что это было хуже всего на свете, — перебил его Янош. — Я не помнил, сколько уже сидел в той комнате, мне было плохо и больно, и я мечтал только об одном: чтобы пришёл кто-то большой и сильный и убил этого ублюдка. И ты пришёл. Ты забрал меня оттуда. Я не хочу забыть, _кто_ ты для меня.  
Он никогда не заговаривал об этом. И Алексей никогда не думал, что Янош смотрит на него _так_. Он сделал тогда то, что сделал бы на его месте любой нормальный человек — кроме, разве что, убийства, — и хотя он знал, что какую-то благодарность Янош к нему, конечно же, испытывает, было достаточно того, что мальчик ему доверял. Алексей дал ему крышу над головой, одежду, еду — не было ничего удивительного в том, что Янош к нему привязался. Так он это тогда рассматривал.  
Надо же было оказаться таким слепым дураком.  
— Я не знал, — ответил он, потому что адекватный ответ на такое признание было найти чертовски сложно. — Только, Янош, тебе не кажется, что это больше похоже не на любовь, а на благодарность?  
Тот посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— Из благодарности я сказал бы тебе «спасибо», а не тащил в постель. Можешь уже наконец поверить, что я разбираюсь в собственных чувствах?  
— Ладно, не обижайся. Так что ты думаешь? Стоит нам в это ввязываться?  
— А что тут думать? У тебя есть выбор?  
— Есть.  
— Херовый. И он тебе не нравится.  
— Я не хочу решать за тебя.  
Янош пожал плечами.  
— Я за тебя — тем более. Какие проблемы? Свалить всегда успеем.  
— Хорошо, — Алексей встал, чтобы налить себе ещё чая. — Кстати, эта компания живёт в Америке. Так что готовься к осени переезжать. И подучи язык.  
Янош скорчил гримасу отвращения.  
— Терпеть не могу английский. Можно, я прикинусь глухонемым?  
Алексей засмеялся.  
— Нельзя. Тебе там ещё в университет поступать, глухонемого не примут.  
— Университет, — заторможенно повторил Янош, резко перестав дурачиться. — Я же пролечу со вступительными.  
— Брось, это как раз не проблема. У тебя есть целое лето, чтобы найти подходящий в Штатах. Поставим это своим условием, вряд ли они откажут.  
— Зачем мне университет, если мы собрались захватывать мир?  
— Так, ну-ка брось эти отмазки. Сдашь экзамены — и захватывай что угодно...

Через три месяца они переедут в Нью-Йорк.  
Через восемь лет Алексей не станет вставать между нацистом и евреем.  
Через девять лет...  
Впрочем, будущее изменчиво, и заглядывать в него нет никакого смысла. Сейчас, в мае пятьдесят четвёртого года, ни Алексей, ни Янош не знают, что их ждёт. У них есть солнечное утро, просыпающийся за окном Париж и предстоящий захват мира, в который они, по правде сказать, не верят ни на секунду.  
Этого достаточно.


End file.
